Reality Bites
by Out-of-Reality
Summary: Buffy's dreams take her to L.A where she finds the love of her life Angel is in trouble. The problem escalates when he is saved and Drusilla allows the slayer to see what Dru does. A bunch of girls dying, Spike coming back and tons of Drama. Please R&R!
1. Dream Of The Past

**A/N -** _This takes place in the summer before season 7 in Buffy and the summer before season 4 in Angel. Angel is still under the ocean as you will see. Cordelia is already back though. The title might be temporary so if you have any ideas please feel free to inform me of them._

**SUMMARY -** _Buffy's dreams take her to L.A where she finds the love of her life Angel is in trouble. The problem escalates when he is saved and Drusilla allows the slayer to see what Dru does. A bunch of girls dying, Spike coming back and tons of Drama._

**DISCLAIMER -** _None of it's mine but the idea. All hail Joss and other writers... well some of them_

**PAIRINGS -** _Total buffy Angel as you will find out. It will be Spike friendly later on but no relationship. I don't much like Cordy ever since they made it so she wa sin love with Angel so it won't be so Cordy friendly. Not until she finds someone new to love anyway, which might happen._

**_REALITY BITES _** By Out-Of-Reality

**-Ocean - Under The Water-**

Angel's eyes snapped open. He's lying in his coffin at the bottom of the ocean. He had gone for three weeks before the hallucinations started. The craving for blood was higher then ever before, even in hell. He watched the fish swim by him like a lion ready to pounce yet even when he struggled he got nothing. Angel stopped counting the days after the first month, they all just blended in together. The only ways he knew how to pass his time was to visualize to create a world in his mind where he could walk, where he could see his family and where he could mend his mistakes.

He thought about Conner constantly. Wheather he hated him, wheather he should forgive him but he knew for sure he still loved him. Then he thought about Wesley, the man he hated most right now. This all could of been avoided if it wasn't for Wesley yet Angel knew there would be a day they would be side by side again, as long as he got out of the coffin somehow. Gunn and Fred flipped through his mind all the time. How happy they probably were together, how Conner was probably manipulating them, and how they would be looking for him.

Mostly his thoughts drifted to two woman, the only two he'd ever loved. Cordelia the most recent. In fact he was on his way to telling her how much he loved her that night, before Conner threw him to the bottom of the ocean. Her smile, her hair, her words, and how much she had changed flashed through his mind and made him smile. There was only one girl though, one in the whole world that could have almost made his heart beat. Buffy. Her name sounded in his head a thousand times a day as Sunnydale came rushing back to him. There were so many nights for Buffy and him that didn't end in peril, that no one got to hear about except for maybe Willow because Buffy told her everything. Even her old gang, Willow, Xander, Giles...they all came back to him.

So he did what he always did...everyday for the past 2 months...He lay there remembering, dreaming and hallucinating about what was, what is, and what could be.

**-Sunnydale-**

Buffy lay wide awake in her bed as she normally did. She hadn't patrolled that night and decided to go to bed early. She had been over worked and too tired for anything the past few weeks. School would be starting again tomorrow and she was already worried. It was just her, Dawn and Xander now. Willow and Giles had left a few days after she tried to end the world and Spike...There weren't enough words in the world to describe Spike. He had taken off after the bathroom scene which didn't really dissappoint Buffy at the time but now...now there was a part of her that needed Spike to make her feel real. It wasn't even the fact she hated being alive anymore, it was the fact she was stuck in her past.

Lately her dreams had taken a time travel back to the one man it always back to. Angel! She'd been having dreams like she used to about him but not the usual meet on the beach and hold me ones. Those dreams that always scared her, the dreams she always ran to him about were happening and she had no idea what to make of them. She figured with everything happening it was normal for her to turn back to her only comfort which would always be Angel but her only comfort was becoming the one thing that was killing her. So hesitantly her eyes finally closed hoping the dreams of her love would not haunt her that night.

**-Hyperion - Lobby-**

Fred lay on Gunn's lap half asleep. Gunn sat and smiled down at his love and Cordy paced the lobby. She had been worried sick since she got back. She had been back for almost two weeks now and from the second she got back to now her mind had been racing on where Angel could be. Conner watched with hidden anger in his eyes. He didn't know how anything could miss Angel that much, a monster created to suffer just like Conner had made him.

Cordelia finally stopped and smiled up at Conner who instantly put on a fake facade and smiled, "How you doing Conner?"

Conner just shrugged, "How you doing?"

Cordy hesitantly smiled, "I just...I miss him and...I wish we knew where he was."

Gunn nodded, "We'll find him Cordy, I promise. We're glad you're back though."

Cordelia couldn't help but smile, "Thanks Gunn." He nodded and Cordelia looked out of a close window, "We better find him. He's needed here."

Conner could only nod, "What about a patrol?"

**-Sunnydale - Buffy's Room-**

Buffy had finally fallen asleep but her body wasn't sleeping. She tossed and turned in her covers, grabbed her hair and even hit the walls a little bit. It was obviously a restless night.

_**Buffy's Dream  
**Buffy was running and out of breath until she jumped over a small cliff and landed on sand. When she stood she was no longer out of breath but smiling at the beach in front of her. She walked closer to the point the water was almost reaching her feet. A wave crashes on the sand and she just closes her eyes and raises her head just to feel the sun on her face. A pair of hands reach around her waist and clasp in front. She she covers them with hers and continues to stare into the water. After a few minutes that seeme dlike hours her head looks up at Angel who is now leaning his head over her shoulder. She reaches up with her hand and brushes it against his cheek._

_He only smiled down at her and listened as she spoke, "How did you find me here?"_

_"If I was blind, I would see you."_

_She lowered her hand to take his again at her waist and closes her eyes again. She even squeezes a little tighter as she spoke again, "Somethings coming Angel. Why aren't you here?"_

_Angel smiled his small half smile that made Buffy blush, "I'll always be here Buffy. I may be in a small predicament of my own right now but I'm always behind you."_

_She nodded and slowly opened her eyes but as she opened them the sky got darker. "Stay with me."_

_Angel shook his head and slowly took his arms from around her waist. He walked towards the water still holding her hand. He stopped when the water was knee deep and smiled back at her, "Forever. That's the whole point."_

_Buffy shook her head as she watched him jump into the water. She didn't cry though, even as she noticed Angel never came back up her face stayed dismayed and watched. Even as a hand touched her shoulder she stood staring and she actually spoke, "Where did he go?"_

_Behind Buffy was a beautiul woman. She wore a red and black dress that she covered with a black un done coat that waved in the wind. Her black and somewhat curly hair sutied the grin on her face as she spoke, "Daddy went for a swim. Swimming for some time now."_

_Buffy shook her head, "Did you do this? Did you take him away from me?"_

_The woman giggled a little bit, "No but it was family, a part of the family you have never met. You need him Buffy..."_

_Buffy nodded, "The beach is beautiful isn't it...Drusilla?"_

_Drusilla withdrew her hand from Buffy's shoulder and giggled, "The waves thrash like anger that isn't released in our pitiful world."_

_Buffy nodded and finally turned to Dru, "I'm ready."_

_Drusilla slowly shook her hand and waved a finger, "Are you sure buffy? Are you really ready?"_

_Before buffy could answer Drusilla slit her neck with her fingernail exactly like she did to Kendra. As Buffy slowly fell flashes of her and Angel were put in front of her. The flashes of Conner throwing him in, justine, even Wesley taking a baby...Then the visions slowed as Buffy watched a dark neighborhood she knew all too well. She used to hang out at a friends who lived over there. The last thing she saw was an apartment number...The second she hit the floor though the Buffy in real life woke up.  
**End Buffy's dream**_

**-Ocean - Under The Water-**

Angel had smiled at the beginning of his wonderous dream but as he dove into the water he could still see Dru and buffy. The second buffy hit the sandy beach floor his eyes popped open. He even took a few un needed deep breaths and for the first time in his whole unwanted visit to the ocean hope lingered in his eyes. He knew for sure now that he would be saved because Buffy couldn't live without him and he couldn't live without her, even if it wasn't in the same city.

**-Outskirts Of L.A -**

Drusilla slowly sat up from laying on her little rock in a small cave by a beach. A smile spread across her face as she stood up and spun in a few circles whispering to herself. When she stopped, she stared out to the water, "She's coming, she's coming and daddy's going to be okay. She on the other hand, buffy's going to spend some time with me."

She stood grinning out to the ocean hoping her sire could feel her presence because she would be seeing him soon, she would be seeing her whole family.


	2. Love And Hate

**-Hyperion - Lobby-**

The gang excluding Angel all trampled into the doorway. Cordy was speaking to Conner who had long outgrown his crush on her. "You're not supposed to run off like that when we're supposed to be working, honey. We've talked about that."

Conner could only shrug, "The rest of the gang was getting away."

Gunn nodded, "Then let them. What you don't do is divide your strength."

Connor drops on the settee: "Sorry."

Fred tried to sympathize, "We know things were different in Quortoth, but you're in Los Angeles now. Your taking on a big responsibility."

Gunn followed in Fred's steps, "Connor, you've got to start thinking about more than just yourself!"

Conner agreed shutting them up, "I know. - I know." He glanced up at Gunn and smiled. "That thing with the ax was cool, huh?"

Gunn, Cordy, and Fred exchange glances. Fred and Cordelia turn away with smiles on their faces as Gunn smiled right back at the grinning Conner, "Yeah, that was tight." He hands the ac to Conner, "Now you get to clean it."

Conner shrugged it off, "Vamps dust, nothing to clean."

Gunn winked, "Two coats of polish."

Gunn walked into the office to enjoy the girls while he watched Conner through a crack in the door. he then turns to fred sitting at the desk, "We gonna tell him?"

Fred shrugged and Cordy answered, "I don't wanna get his hopes up again."

Gunn looked down when he spoke, "What about yours?"

Fred watched Cordy's face sadden and tried to brighten her up, "We have to keep trying."

Gunn nodded in agreement, "I'm not saying that we shouldn't but we've spent the last three months chasing one dead end after another trying to find Angel and the only thing we're closing in on, is an eviction. Be a whole lot easier to handle this crap if Lorne was pitching in. Where is our future-reading, empath demon when we need him?"

Fred waved her hand in the air, "Mr. Big-hit-in-Vegas is too busy danke-schon-ing the tourists to care about us."

Gunn smiled, "Did you try him again?"

"Like sixty times. He's lost the mission, bro."

Gunn brought reality back to the room, "Well, we're about to loose this whole place and you know you can't say bro. - Alright. You need to start hustling up some paying clients."

Cordelia nodded, "We will as soon as we find Marissa."

Fred nodded and then put her thinking face on, "Can I say dawg?"

Gunn just stared at her with a blank faceand Fred hurried back towards her computer. After a few seconds she had the answer they were looking for, "Oh, this looks good. Condemned tenement on Figueroa. Could be her."

Gunn shrugged, "Evil Dead was probably just messing with us, and even if she's there, not much chance she knows anything."

Fred prooved him wrong, "Angel's car was found down by the bluffs. That used to be her feeding ground. She might be able to tell us what happened - if we can find her."

Conner walked in at that moment, "Find who?" So the gang started to explain about their new information hoping it panned out.

**-Sunnydale - Buffy's Room-**

Buffy lay there still frightened and confused by her latest dream. It was one in the morning when she glanced at the clock and she could do nothing but lay there. Her eyes wouldn't even close, her mind wouldn't stop racing, Her body pulsed with worry for her ex boyfriend and her body even sweat with nervousness. Then out of no where her eyes shot wide and an instinct ran through her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and her skin tingled with goosebumbps. Those were only signs of Angel, of her Angel and with her dreams lately somewhere she knew... She knew she would be the one to find him!

Her body instantly hopped out of bed and ran to her closet. Just like she was running away agin she packed a small bag full of one or two nights clothes and protection. (Stakes and holy water etc.) She sighed in thankfullness Xander had decided to stay over that night. She quickly walked into Dawns room saying a silent goodbye and then walked into Xander's room.

He lay sprawled out on the bed like a star and she couldn't help but smile at his daffy duck boxers. She walked to the bed quickly and slightly woke him up. His hand twinged and when he saw the desperate look in buffy's eyes, even in the dark he hopped to sitting position, "Buffy, what's wrong?"

Buffy smiled a little bit, "I know you're going to hate this but I have to go to L.A."

Xander shook his head, "Why?"

Buffy took a deep breath ready for an explanation, "I had a dream, one of my realistic something's coming dreams. Angel's in trouble, really deep trouble Xander. I don't expect you to understand..."

Xander smiled, "But I do." Buffy looked up in surprise as he continued, "I don't like him and I know I never will but I know you love him. Hell you all hated Anya and you guys were nice to her."

Buffy shrugged, "You weren't nice to Angel, ever."

Xander nodded, "My point is if you think he's in trouble I believe you. I swear though he hurts you in any way again and I stake him in his sleep."

Buffy smiled at his over protectiveness, "Thank you so much. You cool to take care of Dawn?"

Xander nodded, "Of course."

Buffy smiled, "First day of school is tomorrow. Are you sure you're okay with that?"

Xander smiled, "Been there once, I think I can do it again." There was a small pause before he spoke again, "What am i going to say about where you are?"

Buffy thought about it for a few seconds, "Tell her the truth. I'll be back in a bit and I'll phone from L.A."

"How do you know where you're going?"

Buffy shrugged, "Dreams are wierd things."

Xander nodded and reached for a hug which buffy greatly accepted. When they split apart buffy walked to the door. Xander called out one last thing, "Careful."

Buffy nodded and realized one thing, "Xander I need..."

Xander smiled and took a deep breath, "Keys are on the coffee table."

Buffy smiled, "I love you."

Then she took off downstairs. When Xander heard the front door close he whispered one thing before falling to sleep again, "Love you too."

**-Hyperion - Office-**

Conner stared back and forth between all three of them, "So why didn't you tell me?"

Cordy answered, "We wanted to be sure."

Gunn tried to make it seem like a not so big secret, "We don't even know if this Marissa girl saw anything."

Conner disagreed, "But she could have."

Fred nodded, "Maybe. We're gonna go talk to her and find out."

Coner still holding Gunn's ax spoke up, "I'm coming with you."

Cordy shook her head, "No. It's only one vamp. We can handle it."

Conner pushed though, "He's my father! If she knows what happened to him I..."

Fred after a beat: "Okay. Go get your weapon."

Connor flashed her a quick smile before running from the room while Gunn turns to look at Fred. "You think that's a good idea?"

Cordy nodded, "I'll keep an eye on him."

Gunn was still un sure, "Getting information is a finesse job. He's a blunt instrument!"

Fred agreed with Cordy, "You wanna tell him no? You saw how much he's hurting."

Gunn used that to his advantage, "Well, how's he gonna feel if all vampirella saw is sand and seaweed? This is it, Fred. No Angel! We can't find Holtz. His psycho girlfriend's gone. We got nothing."

Cordy whispered, "There's still Wolfram and Hart."

"Right. We just stroll into their heavily guarded law offices and ask Lilah, the evil bitch queen, for help finding out what happened to their archenemy, but, we're kinda broke, so it'll have to be pro bono."

Fred shook her head, "She didn't say it would be easy."

Gunn nodded, "How's impossible? They're too big. Without Angel we can't afford pissing them off."

Fred whispred now, "Maybe we should think about asking..."

Gunn was about to object but Cordelia got ot it first, "No."

Fred shrugged after an extremely short silence, "Well I'm glad we talked it over."

Gunn agreed with Cordy, "We already asked for help twice."

Fred nodded, "Then we'll ask him again."

Gunn tried to reach fred, "Fred, Wesley doesn't give a damn about us."

Fred agreed but used it, "Have we given him a reason to?"

Cordelia finally piped in, "He made a choice and now he has to live with it. I've known him longer then you two and I know he thought what he was doing was right but it wasn't. He deserves to rot wherever the hell he is for taking away the one thing Angel couldn't have. It's 1:30 in the morning so we still ahve time to find this vamp. Let's move."

**-Wesley's Apartment-**

A sweaty Lilah sinks down onto an equally sweaty Wes, both naked in his bed. Lilah spoke with a sly smile, "Hmm. That didn't suck. - Well - maybe just a little bit."

Wes' expression stayed the same but you could tell his voice was kind of flirty, "Perhaps that is something we can expand on next time."

Lilah shrugged, "What makes you think there will be a next time?"

Wes actually half smiled back at her, "Because you can't resist me."

Lilah pulled Wes' head back by his hair and licks the side of his face. "I think you have that backwards."

She rolled off of him and hopped out of his bed. Wes asked the common question, "Where are you going?"

Lilah smiled, "Snack break's over. Time to get back to work."

Wes nodded, "And Wolfram and Hart does its best work after dark."

As Lilah got dressed she spoke to him, "Sun's bad for your complexion. Ask Angel. Oh, right. You can't, because of the whole 'wanting to smother you with a pillow' thing."

Wesley's face was straight once again, "Wouldn't think kidnapping his son would have such a negative effect on our friendship."

Lilah actually tried to comfort him, "You thought you were doing the right thing. I hear that can be confusing. - Have you tried talking to him? Maybe when he gets back you can..." Wesley actually laughed which confused Lilah a lot, "What?"

Wesley answered simply, "I have no idea where Angel is, Lilah, or what happened to him. - And I really couldn't care."

"Wow. That was cold." She moved to sit on the bed now fully clothed. "I think we're finally making progress. Come on. Doesn't it bother you just a little bit? The not knowing?"

"That part of my life is dead. - Doesn't concern me now."

Lilah looked at him as if she was studying an old book. She did this for a few minutes as he just stared back. Finally she spoke, "No, it doesn't."

Lilah leaned down for a quick kiss goodbye, but Wes grabbed a hold of her hair and pulled her back for a deeper kiss. After a few minutes, more like 20 Lilah pulled back and Wesley watched as she walked out the door. As soon as she was gone he walked to his pants and dressed. He then went to unlock the safety bolt on his closet door. It swung open to reveal a second door made of metal bars.

Wesley looked through the the bars at the shackled and gagged Justine, "It's time. We're going for a boat ride."


	3. Findings

**-Buffy's Car-**

She'd been driving for two hours now. She drove fast, expressed road rage, ignored rules of driving and even didn't wear a seatbelt. The result of this was a ticket she got out of and being about 10 minutes away from the place in her dream. She wasn't sure what she was going to say to the person or if she was going to know the person who lived there, she just knew she had to be there. So she drove and drove hoping she could save Angel in time.

**-Marissa's Lair-**

Conner burst into the house through the door sword in hand. Cordy, Gunn and Fred follow him in. Gunn sighed, "Or we could do it the loud way."

They looked around the cluttered but empty room. Cordy shrugged, "Doesn't matter, looks like she's out."

Gunn examined the room, "Man this is just nasty. I don't know how people live like this."

Cordy shrugged, "Helps if you're dead."

Gunn nodded, "Yeah, one more reason to stay pink and rosy."

Fred winked at him, "Word. So, what do you think? From the smell I'm guessing she still lives here. Should we wait for her to come back, or..."

Conner interrupted, "No." He flips back a blanket and picks up some headphones from which music is still playing. "We won't have to."

At that moment Marissa dropped down from the ceiling. She knocked Fred and Gunn to the floor. She ran to attack Conner where they exchanged some blows until Conner pushed Marissa up against a pillar and laid his sword accross her throat.

Cordelia recovered and interviened, "Marissa stop! We just wanna talk."

Mariss looked worried, "I don't know anything."

Gunn smiled, "You psychic?"

Marissa shrugged, "No."

Gunn kept his smile on, "Then shut up and let us ask the question first."

Fred started questioning, "You know the bluffs down by the beach?"

Marissa denied so Gunn started, "You used to feed there."

Mariss fakely admitted to just realizing what they were talking about, "Oh. those bluffs."

Gunn nodded, "Three months ago a friend of ours went missing down there."

Marissa nodded, "Tall, good looking, wierd hair?"

Fred smiled, "You saw him?"

Marissa shrugged, "I see a lot of things. What do you care?"

Conner started, "He's my father. If you know what..."

Connor pulled the sword back from Marissa's throat and she punched him in the gut. She ran passed him and threw herself through the closed window accross the room. Conner jumped off shortly after.

Gunn started yelling, "Never let your guard down! How many times do..."

Conner launched himself through the window not waiting for Gunn to finish. Marissa ran down a dark alley, looked around quickly and then scaled one of the buildings only to find Conner on the roof waiting for her.

Conner instantly started questioning, "What did you see?"

Mariss actually looked scared, "Look whatever I saw, whatever I didn't see, it doesn't matter okay?" She morphs back into human face, "Come on handsome. It'll be our little secret."

Without thinking twice Conner pulled out a stake and dusts her. He heard Gunn call him so he ripped his shirtsleeve and then cuts himself using the stake. Cordy, Fred and Gunn burst out of the stairwell onto the roof ready for a fight. Gunn called first, "Conner!"

Cordy went next, "Are you alright?"

Fred looked around sadly stopping at the cut on his shoulder, "Where is she?"

Conner did nothing but lie, "She attacked me. I had no choice."

Gunn shook his head, "Maybe you would of if you weren't always running off, playing hero! Do you know what you just did?"

Connor tosses the stake down and runs to the edge of the building. Fred calls after but he doesn't answer. Connor drops of the edge out of sight. The rest of them stared at each other until they too decided to decend the stairwell to home.

**-Hyperion-**

They just got off the phone with Lorne and happy faces is defenitely not what you saw. There was no hope throughout the hotel, nothing but worry and anger.

**-Buffy's Car-**

The place had been a bust for her. No one was there but she smiled when she found out it was Wesley who lived there. the fact there was a chained cage scared her a little bit but then it reminded her of her dream. The girl they called Justine was locked in there. It didn't help her on where to go though. So she sat in her car driving around L.A cursing the fact Angel never told her where she stayed. It wasn't until she drove past the beach that she realized something. She parked the car close to the side and ran down to the sand. She ran to the water and stood for a few seconds with hope in her eyes for Angel but when nothing wrapped around her she opened her eyes.

When she did open her eyes something told her to look to the right. When she did she saw a cliff and thought nothing of it until a boy, a boy that looked oddly farmiliar walked onto it. He stared into the ocean at one spot, one spot which was where the ocean looked like it ended. She continued to stare until Conner finally stared back at her. Even in the complete darkness they could see each other's eyes. Buffy felt a strange comfort from him but knew there was anger and guilt radiating off him. Conner stared at Buffy in fascination. She was so beautiful and his eyes just wouldn't leave hers. It was almost ten minutes before Conner took off back to the hotel and Buffy cursed herself for not going up and talking to him.

The regrets didn't last long because on a little wooden bridge where people could park their boats a light started circling. Buffy could make out figures walking onto the bridge and the boat that was tied to it. She ran towards the boat but stopped on the bridge here she could see Wesley clearly.

She didn't know what else to do but the obvious, "Wesley."

Wesley stopped walking instantly at the sound of Buffy's voice. He quickly hand cuffed Justine to a pole and turned to face the blonde slayer he hadn't seen since the day he was fired. He walked further onto the bridge to meet buffy halfway. He actually smiled, "Buffy Summers."

Not caring how much they used to hate eachother they were soon in a tight embrace. After a few seconds Wesley pulled away, "What are you doing here?"

Buffy got right down to business, "Something's coming Wesley and I know Angel's not safe right now. He needs to be here for this fight and I just need to know what happened."

Wesley nodded already somewhat uderstanding. "How did you know?"

Buffy looked around before looking back at him like someone was watching her. She shook it off and answered, "I know it doesn't sound real but Drusilla's been making me dream things. The ocean, you taking a baby, A girl locked in your closet, Angel in water...It's confusing but it all lead me here."

Wesley nodded and moved to the side a little bit so buffy could see Justine who was all dressed in a diver's suit. He didn't wait for questions, "This is Justine. She and a friend were the ones who put Angel in the water."

Buffy was instantly filled with anger but contained it, "So he's trapped under water? Just lying there? How long as he been like that?"

Wesley was hesitant, "The whole Summer so far."

Buffy shook her head at the chained up woman, "She's the one who slit your neck."

Wesley nodded slowly, "Dream?"

Buffy shook her head and looked up at him, "I can see the scar and I can see how you look at her with hatred. Put two and two together."

Wesley nodded, "Do you know exactly where he is?"

Buffy shook her head, "No. But I'm going to help you find him. He needs to be here."

Wesley nodded and guided her onto the boat. Justine glared up at her the second they were on the boat, "Another Angel groupie?"

Buffy wasted no time in turning around and backhanding her so hard it almost broke the cuffs with how far Justine flew back. Wesley smiled down at her, "Justine, this is Buffy. The slayer. The one person in the whole world you shouldn't have pissed off. Believe me I know."

Justine finally looked back up at the obviously brassed off slayer. Buffy crouched down to her knees and stared her in the eye, "You made the biggest mistake in hurting him. I don't care what your reasons were, I don't even care who you are but I do care that you get what you deserve. You're going to pay for what you did and I'm going to make sure of that myself."

Justine was speechless as buffy stood back up. Buffy watched as Wesley's boat started moving. "Who was the other person? You said she had a friend."

Wesley hesitated for a long time until he finally spoke, "You missed a lot Buffy. Angel's changed a lot. I think you deserve to hear everything from him. I don't mean to make you wait but this isn't something you should hear from especially me."

Buffy looked scared but understood, "You're so much more different now. Sorry i was mean. I just had wierd issues with you replacing Giles."

Wesley actually smiled like he was the scrawny british guy she knew so long ago, "I uderstand Buffy. No worries."

Buffy smiled and looked out to the ocean, "How are we going to know where he is?"

Wesley smiled, "They would of had to put him in something metal so he would sink which means the radar will pick it up."

Buffy smiled, "Good. Good."

There was a small silence as Wesley drove the boat which he found awkward so he broke it, "So anything new in Sunnydale?"

Buffy shook her head and a small smile appeared, "You have no idea how long that story would be."

Wesley smiled, "You can handle it. I don't know you too well but I know you're strong Buffy. Whatever's happening you can handle."

Buffy smiled, "I hope you're right. A lot's coming and a lot's already going on."

Wesley smiled, "What could be so bad right now?"

Buffy sighed, "They built a new high school in the exact same place as the other one and it opens tomorrow. My sister's growing to the point where she wants to be trained, Willow's in England with giles trying to control her magic because she went psycho, Giles is living there because he thinks I can be responsible, Xander and Anya still won't talk about the wedding again so they argue whenever we see each other and Spike... well me and Spike were going through something and he hurt me so he took off. The one guy who i could talk to took off. I don't know wheather to hate him or want him anymore."

Wesley was instantly saddened and put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled and looked down. It was a few seconds before Wesley processe dit all and realized something, "You were dating Spike? The Spike?"

Buffy smiled and shook her head, "No. He just made me feel better by...well we were...hanging out as more then friends but less then a couple."

Wesley got it and smiled, "I understand don't worry."

Buffy nodded, "Yea well after I stopped that we hung around each other a little bit but uh, he got more anxious. He did something I didn't want him to and I haven't heard from him since."

Wesley nodded, "Well if he means that much to you he'll come back."

Buffy shrugged, "Sometimes I wonder if that's a good idea."

Wesley nodded understanding, "At least you're doing better with the whole dying thing."

Buffy smiled, "Yeah. Going to heaven seems like a dream i just want to happen over and over again now."

Wesley smiled, "Angel never said anything about that when he got back from seeing you."

Buffy laughed a little, "I'd be surprised if he ever talked about me at all."

Wesley looked down obviously confirming her suspision, "He's just really caught up in a lot right now."

Buffy nodded, "It's okay. I mean just as long as he isn't dating anyone else because that would of contradicted everything he said the day he broke up with me."

Wesley smiled, "He's not dating anyone from what i hear. I'm not around them that often."

Buffy looked concerned, "So what did you do?"

Wesley sighed, "Committed the ultimate betrayl."

Buffy nodded, "I'll hear about it after."

Wesley nodded and both stared out into the water with curious faces as Justine eyed both of them with hatred.

**-Under The Ocean-**

Angel's eyes were closed, obviously concentrating on something. There was a small movement above him but it was probably just another boat. He was used to seeing them but something about this one felt different. Something about this boat gave him hope, gave him warmth and gave him a comfort like it was going to save him. He was cold of course but for the first time the whole time he's been down there he got goosebumps and the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

**-The Boat-**

The radar on Wes' boat started to beep. Buffy and Wesley were instantly in front of the screen with smiles. Wesley just confirmed what she was thinking, "Solid contact. Definitely metallic."

Justine shrugged, "Probably more junk. Could be anything down there."

Wes winked at buffy, "Better have a look then."

He walked to her, unlocked the cuffs and made her stand. She was already wearing the diver's suit so she knew what she had to do. Justine stood near the edge of the boat as Wes tossed her a diving mask which she caught. Buffy smiled at her and handed her the clasps to connect to the device he was in so they could pull him up. Justine just glared as Wesley pushed her in. The beam of Justine's flashlight went accross the lid of Angel's coffin, illuminating his pale and cracked face, and making him blink. Hesitantly Justineconnected him to the hoist and tugged the cords. Wesley and Buffy watched as Justine hopped on the boat herself and the ship's hoist slowly hauls the coffin aboard. The second the coffin hit the deck Buffy gasped in horror at the look of her ex lover. She did the first thing that came to mind, violence. As soon as Justine stood up Buffy walked to her and knocked he runconcous with a hard left.

Wesley already had the blow torch lit as he began to burn through the welds securing the sidebars. Buffy was on the opposite side of him watching with worry and anxiousness. He was done in no time. Wes slides the bars out and Buffy wasted no time in lidting the lid off the coffin herself. Wesley cuts the steel cords holding Angel immobile. Buffy watched him for so long hoping he'd show some sign of life. Wesley was just as intense. All of a sudden Angel's hand shot up and grabbed Wesley by the throat. Angel's eyes snapped open, his brow draws together in a slight frown as his eyes focus on Wes.

Buffy slowly takes a hold of Angel's hand. He actually allows her to pull it away and lay it back down on his chest. Wesley tells Buffy to pick him up which she does. Wesley guided her to a table where Buffy lay Angel down in the main cabin. He then starts to pull out some glass jars filled with dark liquid.

Instinctively Buffy questioned, "Blood?"

Wes nodded, "Animal." Wes lifts his head and tried to feed him. "A vampire can exist indefenitely without feeding but..."

Buffy finished his sentence, "The damage to brain cells or functions could be fatal. Yeah I know. I was actually studying while you were away."

Wesley tried to smile but stopped when Angel started to cough, "Slowly, slowly."

Buffy looked worried, "Shouldn't you phone Cordelia and the rest of the team? They should be prepared. I defenitely don't think I should do it."

Wesley nodded and Buffy took the bag Angel was suckling on as Wes went to the phone.

**-Hyperion-**

Conner had come home but they had their little fight. Conner stalked upstairs Cordelia walked off tot he office. Gunn and Fred were in the middle of their kiss when the phone rang. Gunn picked it up and didn't like what he heard. Wesley told him about Conner, about Angel and about Justine but he didn't mention a word about Buffy. When they hung up Gunn told Fred and Corelia instantly. They needed a plan.

**-On The Boat-**

Angel lay on the table in the ship's cabin, a rolled up blanket under his head and another covering his body. Wes went back down the stairs, "How is he?"

Buffy sighed opening another jar of blood, "I think he's hallucinating. He just keeps talking."

Wes walks up to the table. "Angel?"

Angel tries to get up after some ramblings but Buffy lays a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Shh. You need to rest now."

Wes shook his head finally understanding as Angel finished the last jar of blood, "He's been down there too long. Pig's blood isn't enough. He needs more substantial nourishment."

Buffy looked scared, "Like what?"

Wesley pulls out a knife and Buffy shakes her head. Wesley shrugged, "You don't have to do it this time Buffy. I'll just cut in certain places. He'll live and I'll live. I promise."

Hesitantly Buffy nodded, "Anything happens I stop you."

Wesley nodded and sliced across the inner side of his left forearm. He then moved to the table and holds the cut over Angel's lips. Angel's hands come up and he holds Wes' arm in place as he drinks yet he doesn't morph into vamp face.

Hyperion - Conner's Room-

He lay on the bed playing a video game. A knock on the door sounded and he could only yell, "What?"

Fred stood in the now open door way holding a trau with a sandwich and glass of milk, "Brought you a snack."

"I'm not hungry."

Fred smiled, "You're always hungry."

Fred walks into the room and Conner puts the game down. "What is it?"

"Bologna."

Conner made sure, "No tomatoes?"

Conner sat up and reached for the plate but fred pulled back waiting for the magic words. After a please and thank you were said Conner tore into the sadnwich. Fred set down the tray and started to stroke Conner's hair. "Is he still mad?"

"What do you think?"

Conner muttered softly, "Sorry."

Fred started her speech, "I can't imagine what you've been through, Conner, being taken away by Holtz, raised in that place. It must have been horrible. I know you're still hurting but - I promise, it's not nearly as much as you're going to hurt for what you did to you father!"

Conner stopped chewing and looked up at fred who instantly pushed a tazer against his chest and fired. Conner fell back on the bed in pain.

**-Bridge-**

The boat was back and Angel was closer but still far from being better. Buffy had picked him up and carried him out of the boat. Wesley had gotten Justine up and forced her now concous body out of the boat. He hand cuffed her to a pole and threw the keys just out of arms reach. Buffy slowly put Angel in the back seat and Wesley followed.

Buffy looked back before she started driving, "Are you doing okay?"

Wesley nodded, "We keep taking short breaks I'll be fine."

Buffy nodded and started the car, "Where to?"


	4. Welcome Home

**-Hyperion-**

Conner sat in the office tied to a chair with Fred standing over him, tazer in hand. Cordelia couldn't even bare to see Conner right now with what he had done to the man she loved and his father so she stayed in the lobby listening to Fred yell at him, "You think that's what Angel felt? When you did it to him? Did he scream like you?"

Conner played dumb, "Why are you doing this?"

Gunn stepped in, "Nah-ah. Don't even try it."

Fred smiled, "We got a call from an old friend tonight."

Gunn spoke again, "Been playing a little ahab. He's out there right now puttering around on his boat.

Fred continued it, "With Angel."

Conner stayed quiet as Gunn rubbed it in his face, "That's right Sparky, daddy's coming home. And I'm guessing there's going to be a spanking."

Fred finally got a little hysterical which increased Cordy's already falling tears, "He's been down there all summer, all alone - and you knew! How could you do that to us?" She walked closer to Conner with the tazer outstretched and her hand shaking a little bit. "We took you into our home. We cared for you, and all this time... How could you do that!"When Conner only looked at her in silence she buried the tazer in his chest. He leaned back screaming as Fred still continued to talk, "How could you do that!"

Gunn finally calmed her down, "Fred!" He pulled her back so she could bury her head against his shoulder. In no time she started to cry!

Fred walked out of the office to sit in the chair. Gunn followed and leaned beside her to rub her back for comfort. Cordy though finally stood and walked to the door. She nodded to Fred and walked through te office door closing it behind her. Conner smiled up at her, "Go ahead, hurt me some more."

Cordelia shook her head, "Shut up!"

Conner shrugged ignoring her, "You think I care? You get used to it."

Cordy shook her head, "You don't feel anything, do you? There's nothing inside!"

Conner smiled, "Gotta open me to find out."

Cordelia changed subjects, "How could you do that to your father?"

"That thing is not my father."

Cordy nodded, "Yes, he is!"

Conner ignored it all, "He got what he deserved."

"How soon before we deserved it Conner?" He sat silent so Cordy continued. "Come on Conner, how long? I mean your whole stay here did you even like us? We cared for you, raised you and all you did was fake it all. I have a light inside me that shows the good in people Conner and you have some but until you know the facts you have no right to pass judgement on people like that especially your father."

Conner smiled, "Are you mad because I did it or are you mad because you didn't get to tell him you loved him?"

Cordy had enough and couldn't help but back handing him. She didn't apologize as she spoke, "I really wish there was someone in this world who could teach you just who you're talking about. Until then you're goin to stay tied to this chair and wait for you dear old dad to deal with you. I hope it was all worth it Conner because being that heartless comes with a price."

Cordy didn't wait for an answer as she stomped out of the room. Fred was about to speak to her but the lobby doors opened. They all ran to the doors to meet their second surprise of the night, Angel draped over Buffy of all people for support and walking help. Wesley staggered in a little bit dizzy but still in reality. Buffy rushed to walk him to a couch which he easily slid onto.

Cordy didn't know wheather to feel unbelieveably thankful or extremely jealous as she spoke, "Buffy Summer's back in L.A."

Buffy looked up to her when she was done with Angel, "Cordelia Chase, actually wearing something not designer."

Cordelia fake smiled and they walked for a small fake hug. When they seperated Wesley adressed them all, "We don't have time for introductories now."

Gunn looked down at Angel, "He's pretty out of it." He then looked up at Wesley, "So are you."

Wesley nodded, "Yeah well get a lot of blood drained you get a little loopey."

Cordy looked clueless, "He drank your blood?"

Buffy filled them in, "Craving for blood is really high right now. He's not even nearly close to be okay right now and Wesley's pretty drained."

Angel looks up at fred but his eyes close again shortly after. Wes starts backing away to the door. Fred started to worry, "Where are you going?"

Wes stops and turns back, "I'm done here."

Gunn finally spoke, "What took you so long to tell us about Conner?"

Wes shrugged, "You're human. He wouldn't have hurt you. I thought you were safer not knowing."

Fred shook her head, "Safer? You really don't care anymore do you?"

Wes just turns to walk out the door but Buffy stands up, "You're going to stay." Wesley was about to object but Buffy stopped him, "You don't look well enough to drive, you can barely stand, and plus we might be hospital buddies. He looks like he's going to need something stronger."

Wesley nodded and walked back to the group. He winked at Buffy and looked at Gunn, "He's going to need a few more blankets. Water get's cold, even for a vampire."

Gunn nodded but as he was about to go the sound of a chair toppling over came form the office. Everyone but Buffy and Wesley went to go check it out knowing what Angel needed and could do. As they entered Conner expected it. He tossed Gunn aside, used Fred's tazer against her and threw Cordy into the desk. Conner was about to leave only to find Angel standing in the doorway.

It seemed as if Angel was all of a sudden 10 times stronger then before, "Sit down!"

Conner backs up a little never taking his eyes off Angel, "You're too weak to take me."

"You really think that?"

Connor looked at Angel for another moment. He then turned, picked up a chair, slammed it down and sat on it facing Angel. Gunn began to stir and sit up. Angel lowered himself into a chair across from Connor with a slight sigh. "So, how was your summer? Mine was fun. Saw some fish. Went mad with hunger. Hallucinated a whole bunch."

Gunn quietly helped Fred back to her feet. Connor's eyes never left Angel's. "You deserved worse."

Angel nodded, "Because I killed Holtz, except I didn't. I tried telling you that while you were busy offshore dumping me, but I didn't know the whole score. Holtz killed himself, actually he got your buddy Justine to do it with an ice pick just to make you hate me."

Conner paused before speaking, "Even if - you still deserved it."

Angel nodded again, "What I deserve is open to debate, but understand there is a difference between wishing vengeance on someone and taking it. So now the questions becomes: What do you deserve?"

Connor suddenly jumped up from his chair and ran for the door. Buffy who was standing at the door tossed him against the wall. Conner actually had to resisit smiling at this woman because Angel did half smile before going back to the face full of anger.

He stared back to Conner, "Daddy's not finished talking." He crouched down next to Conner who was scrunched up against the wall now, "Wesley told me everything that's been going on."

Conner shrugged, "You're going to believe him over me?"

Angel shrugged, "Good question, I asked myself that a few times. My answer is standing in the doorway." He stared at buffy for a few seconds before talking to Conner again, "She'd only be here if something was really wrong and since whatever is wrong brought her to Wesley it means he knows something."

Conner looked up at Buffy, "Who is she?"

Angel did quick intros hoping not to reveal Conner was his son, "Conner this is Buffy, Buffy this is Conner."

Conner smiled, "What kind of a name is Buffy?"

Buffy clenched her fists and Angel smiled knowing how much that questions pissed her off. He looked down to Conner, "You should watch what you say to her Conner. See Buffy has a temper and with how mad you already made her I wouldn't want to make it worse."

Conner shrugged, "I can take her, she's just a girl."

Angel laughed again as Gunn had to restrain her and turned back to Conner, "You see Conner, Buffy's a slayer. Probably haven't heard of them because there's only two and right now she could take you in two seconds."

Conner stopped smiling and started believing by the look of anger in Buffy's eyes. He stared up to Angel, "So what happens?"

Angel shrugged, "Punishment. We're going to find out just what you deserve. So, as far as I'm concerned what you deserve rests on one answer." He leans closer to his son, "Would you have done something to these people?"

Without hesitation Conner answered a simple, "No."

Angel stared him in the eyes, "You're lying."

Gunn nodded, "He just needed a little more time."

Conner shook his head until Buffy spoke, "He's telling the truth. This wasn't about vengence Conner this was about hatred and forgiveness."

Conner shook his head and actually stood up, "What would you know about any of those two things?"

Buffy smiled, "You're looking at a girl who's had to deal with those two things every day of my god damn life and never once did I kill someone I loved." Angel glared at her and she corrected herself, "Well I did but that was to save the world. My point is you have issues and you have to deal with them and something I've learned very recently is you can't deal only using violence. I know you're standing there and regretting every minute you faked an every day life with your fake family because you're not heartless. You have a brain and you have a heart...You just have to realize how to use them."

Conner actually let down a small guard, "How did you learn how to use them?"

Buffy looked down, "I haven't yet but I'm really trying and you're not going to go anywhere until you start trying."

"So how do I start trying?"

Angel finally pipped in with a painful groan obviously losing a lot of energy, "You deal with the consequences."

Conner staredback at Angel, "So what are they?"

Angel started his long speech, "What you did to me, was unbelievable, Connor. But then I got stuck in a hell dimension by my girlfriend one time for a hundred years, so couple months under the ocean actually gave me perspective." Buffy glared at him with hurt in her eyes which he replied back with an apologetic look continuing his speech, "Kind of a M. C. Esher perspective but I did get time to think. About us, about the world. Nothing in the world is the way it ought to be. It's harsh, and cruel. But that's why there's us. Champions. It doesn't matter where we come from, what we've done or suffered, or even if we make a difference. We live as though the world was what it should be, to show it what it can be. - You're not a part of that yet. - I hope you will be." He moved to stand in front of Conner now, "I love you, Connor." He paused for a few seconds, "Now get out of my house."

After a few seconds Conner starts to walk out stopping in front of Buffy. He looked into her eyes, "If I try you need to try harder because with the sadness lingering in your eyes something's not going right."

Buffy glared down at him and mouthed the words, "Where we first met. Tomorrow at 10:00pm."

Conner then took off. When he was gone Angel sighed and started to sway on his feet. He fell over landing in Cordelia's arms. He actually stared up into her eyes and smiled for a few seconds. Buffy had to look away, look anywhere but there. So she looked at Wesley, "Looks like he used all the energy from the blood you gave him."

Wesley nodded, "He's going to need something stronger."

Buffy and Wesley stared at each other knowing what was going to have to happen. After a few seconds Buffy yelled to Cordy without looking back, "Get him to the Lobby, I know he's going to fight me on this."

Cordy nodded and with the help of Gunn and Fred the lifted him into the main room. He was sat up on the couch when Wesley and Buffy walked in. He was warning her, "This is highly dangerous Buffy."

Buffy smiled, "There's good old watcher Wes I used to know." Wesley smiled but was still worried, "Look Wes I've done this before and I..."

Cordelia piped in knowing what they were talking about, "You were hospitalized, the mayor almost killed you in the hospital and Angel moped for weeks and weeks and was still moping when I met him here in L.A."

Angel groaned, "I can still somewhat hear you."

Buffy looked at both of them completely resolved, "It's the only way he's going to get better. He needs to be in this fight guys and I have to make sure it happens. I'll be fine, I promise."

Cordy and Wes nodded and Fred finally spoke, "What's she going to do?"

Cordelia walked back answering her question, "She's going to feed Angel again."

It took Angel a minute or two to stand and then he spoke to everyone, "I'm fine, really." He stumbled over the table landing right by Buffy's feet. She knelt down beside him, "I swear to god Angel don't be so stubborn now. Not now."

Angel shook his head trying to stand again. Buffy helped him so they were both standing eye to eye. She put on a stern face and called to Wesley, "Throw me a knife." Wesley tossed her his knife and Buffy quickly cut a small gash above his old scar. Angel eyed it intensely but still resisited. Buffy shook her head and hit him. Cordelia was going to stop her but Wesley held her back. Buffy hit Angel again but he still came back in human form. Buffy shook her head, "Are you really going to make me do it a third time?"

Angel nodded and mumbled, "I can't do this again."

Buffy sighed almost teary as she hit him a third time. Just like before he was wearing his vamp features. He still wouldn't budge though. Buffy grabbed him behind the neck and bent her head to the side revealing the dripping blood, "You emember how it tasted Angel, what it felt like to have it flow through your veins, The crunch as your teeth sunk into my neck and how satisfying it was for your hunger. You wanted me, now you need me... so take me."

With that and because of Buffy hands Angel's teeth were in her neck yet again...


	5. Bite Marks And Xander

**-Hyperion - Lobby-**

The intensity inside the Lobby was easily detected. Everybody was stiff and anxious. Cordelia didn't know wheather to be jealous or scared. Gunn and Fred hadn't witnessed the reprucussions from before but knew the scene in front of them could have a major impact on how all their lives went from now on. Wesley wasn't really showing emotions but the goosebumps on his skin were reason enough to show how nervous he was. His head was getting light headed and this moment he called resting time was finally giving him the chance to maybe pass out from the lack of blood. He didn't though, he had to be strong, Buffy told him to.

Buffy had no idea what to feel. The man she always loved had his teeth in her neck yet again and her body didn't know wheather to feel pain or relaxation. The more blood that was drained out of her the more she saw some sort of hope. She felt a little happy, like everything was calmer but that could also be due to light headedness caused from lack of blood. Angel was the one most confused in the entire room. He was doing something that he had feared the whole time he had known Buffy. The first time he had bitten her left him with a craving, a want for something real and he didn't know if he was in a position to survive that craving again. On the other hand though his body felt a surge of strength, a strength he hadn't felt in a long time, not since that night so long ago.

Everyone watched as Buffy gasped once more but continued to hold her body still. It was obvious she would feel pain but she was doing he rbest not to show it. It didn't exactly disgust everyone when they heard the sucking and drinking noises coming from them because they were most focussed on other things. Some blood even ran down her shoulder and back as Buffy's face scrunched up and mouthed oh my god before she slowly started falling backwards. Angel lands on top of her still drinking as everyone gasps. Buffy reached for the knife and fripped the handle to relieve even a little bit of the pain. It was clear that buffy wasn't enjoying this experience so she put her hands at his sides as if she was going to push him off but had no success when she just kicked her leg out breaking the coffee table. Suddenly Buffy lay limp with a few tears in her eyes. She was quite literally drained. Then her eyes drift shut and her head sunk to the side just as Angel finally rolled off of her, panting. His face instantly morphed back to human form and he pushed himself up looking over at Buffy.

Wesley finally joined Buffy on the floor along with Angel. They kneeled on each side of Buffy's still body and waited for a reaction. When it was obvious she was out for good Wesley checked her pulse. His head snapped up to meet Angel's, "Her pulse is dropping rapidly. You're going to have to carry her because I'm a little on the un-stable side myself."

Angel nodded and looked at Cordelia, "You three help Wesley to the car and I'll carry Buffy. Looks like we're going to the hospital."

**-In The Car-**

Gunn was driving the car with fred in the passenger seat. Angel sat in the back with Buffy on his lap along with Cordy who had Wesley on top of her. They had just pulled out of the driveway and nothing had been said. Cordelia and Angel had exchanged a few glances and even small smiles but no words.

It was about five minutes until Fred finally spoke, "So, how do you think Wesley and Buffy knew?"

Angel shrugged, "I don't know. Kind of curious myself."

Gunn smiled, "Hey as long as you're back and we won't have to move."

Angel smiled a little bit and stared down at the unconcous Buffy in his arms and whispered, "Thank you."

Cordelia stared at Angel's reaction to Buffy and couldn't help but be extremely jeaous. She remembered what was suppossed to happen that night, she remembered what she wanted to say, and she remembered knowing he wanted to say it to. Now she just couldn't believe he might throw it away for Buffy...again. Cordelia let Groo leave her because she knew she didn't love him as much as he deserved. Now all Cordelia wondered is if Angel could do the same.

She glanced down to Wesley and saw his hand twitch a little bit, "I don't know if Wes is going to need medical attention. I think he's just a little drained."

Angel nodded noticing him twitch too, "Probably."

Fred looked back at all of them but stopped at Buffy. She couldn't help but stare at the bite mark which involved looking at her neck. She sighed, "This girls had a lot of blood drained out of her in this lifetime. Three bite marks on one neck. I wonder how she explains them all."

Angel and Cordelia finally noticed the other side of her neck which contained to scars obviously from a vampire. Angel tried everything to hid a small growl but ti didn't work. Fred sighed and turned around not understanding the growl. Gunn spoke up, "Hospital time."

The car came to a hault and Angel was quick to open the door andget out with Buffy in his arms. He stared at everybody, "Get Wes checked out in case. I'll take care of Buffy."

Cordelia frowned and watched him take off running with buffy in his arms, "I bet you'll take care of her."

**-Hospital Waiting Room-**

Gunn, Fred, and Cordy brought Wesley in a little after Angel had brought Buffy in. Right now both Wesley and Buffy were in their rooms under doctor's attention. Angel and Cordy sat beside each other in the waiting room holding eachother's hand while Gunn and Fred did the same thing. Although there was a sign on the wall saying no cell phones the silence of the group was broken when a cell did ring.

Angel quickly picked it out of his jacket and answered it, "Hello."

The voice on the other end answered, "Deadboy hi. I really need to speak with Buffy."

Angel actually smiled, "Xander."

Xander nodded, "Of course you would remember me. I mean you did try to eat me."

The familiarity comfort was gone and Angel spoke normally, "Why do you need to talk to her right now?"

Xander laughed a little bit, "It's kind of Sunnydale business actually and it's really important."

Angel sighed, "She actually can't talk right now."

Xander was automatically on defense, "Are you evil? Oh my god I knew Buffy wasn't telling me something."

Angel tried to tell Xander different but he couldn't get a word in. While Xander was rambling Angel whispered to Cordelia, "Xander thinks I'm evil."

Cordelia shook her head and grabbed the phone, "Hi Xander."

Xander shut up instantly, "Cordelia Chase. I haven't heard from you in like 3 or 4 years."

Cordelia nodded, "Yea, been a while. I figured you'd listen to me when I told you Angel's not evil."

"I don't know. I mean you're pretty evil already... you could of finally crossed the line."

Cordelia smiled and actually spoke in the cocky prom queen tone she hadn't used in about 2 or 3 years. "Xander if you're not dead yet I'm not evil."

Xander only agreed, "Okay so he's not evil. How come I can't talk to buffy right now?"

Cordelia sighed and closed her eyes. Even now she hated hurting Xander, "Buffy's kind of in the hospital right now."

Xander of course lost it, "What happened Cordelia? I mean she's been gone for like five hours. What could possibly have happened?"

Cordelia could fele the pain and worry in his words. She looked at Angel sympathetically and answered, "Do you remember graduation?"

"Of course."

"Okay...so...You remember how Buffy was in the hospital?"

"Yes."

"Good. Do you remember why?"

Xander finally clued in, "She made him drink her... again?"

Cordelia nodded, "Yea she did. If it makes you feel better Wesley's in the hospital too."

Xander shook his head and sighed, "Is she going to be okay Cordy? Please Cordy make her okay."

Cordelia actually had a tear in her eye as she sniffled and took a deep breath, "Yeah Xander, she's going to be fine. The doctors are just giving her some more blood and she'll be fine. Just like last time remember."

"Yeah I do. Since I think its best that I don't see Angel right now because I'd kill him I'll stay in Sunnydale but uh, I need to talk to Buffy. She was suppossed to check in, at least now I know why she didn't."

Cordelia nodded, "I'll make sure she phones okay."

Xander smiled, "Good. Thanks Cordy."

"You're welcome. She'll be fine Xand, don't worry."

Xander nodded, "Okay. Well I have to get up in about an hour for school so I'll talk to you later."

"Yea. Try not make it like 4 years until we talk again."

Xander nodded, "You got it. Bye Cordelia."

The lines clicked and Cordy tossed the phone to Angel. She stared up at him and smiled, "Now I know why I thought I loved him in high school. I even know why Buffy and him are like family."

Angel nodded, "He's pretty mad though right? Again?"

Cordy nodded, "Yep. At least he knew it was dangerous to come here so he's staying in Sunnydale."

Angel looked confused, "Why is it dangerous for him?"

Cordelia looked down, "For you, dangerous for you. He thinks he'd stake you in your sleep."

Angel nodded and Fred finally spoke, "So who's Xander?"

Cordelia smiled, "My ex-boyfriend, the man who hates Angel the most, Buffy's best friend and the heart of Sunnydale."

Gunn smiled up at Angel, "A lot of people hate you man."

Angel shrugged, "Xander only hated me because Buffy loved me and not him."

Cordy nodded, "Then you went evil and he hated you more then anything even when you came back. You should of been at the little intervention we had for buffy after he saw you kissing her."

Angel nodded, "Yea she told me about that. So close to hitting Xander and everything."

Cordy nodded, "Funny how I still remember my high school years like yesterday."

Angel smiled, "Prom queens always do."

Cordelia sighed and looked away, "Then I guess Buffy never told you about that night huh?" Angel shook his head, "Buffy decided she'd run for prom queen. The guys put us in a limo alone together on the way to the prom, then we got hunted by demons because they thought I was Faith, Then we gotto the school with dirty ruined dresses and messed hair. The second they called prom queen we walke dout of the gym because neither of us won."

Angel shook his head and smiled, "I was waiting for her to run for something like that. I mean I can't believe she wasn't a cheerleader anymore."

Cordy was completely shocked, "What?"

"When I saw Buffy in L.A for the first time she was exactly like you. Everyone knew her and liked her. They either wanted to date her or be her. She was you but nicer."

Cordelia actually smiled, "We actually had a small talk about that."

Angel smiled, "Yea. Closet with the invisible girl."

Cordelia nodded and a silence clouded the room until Gunn finally spoke, "So you two, Wesley and Buffy have this big long history huh?"

Cordy shook her head, "Wesley didn't come to Sunnyhell until Giles got fired. I took Buffy under my wing the second she entered the school. She could of made cool level if she didn't start hanging out with Xander and Willow."

Fred smiled at Angel, "So, how did you meet buffy?"

Angel sighed remembering the night perfectly, "I was following her, she turned quickly and then she kicked which knocked me down. She was actually about to stake me."

Gunn nodded, "So buffy introduced you two?"

Cordelia shook her head, "Sadly no. Buffy was on a date with Owen who I so would of married if it weren't for her. First time I saw Angel. I didn't start going all dating queen on Buffy until after she died."

Angel smiled, "Halloween. You didn't even know I was a vampire until that night."

Cordelia laughed a little too, "Oh yea. Xander was actually hot. I mean he totally suited being in the army."

Angel shook his head and every day back in Sunnydale starting going through his mind again. It was ironic how it wa sonly the happy moments right now yet when he was there all he focussed on were the sad ones. The whole room was quiet until Fred whispered, "The sun's going to come up soon."

Angel smiled, "This hospital actually has sewer access. I'm fine."

Cordelia realized it then that she was going to have to work realy hard to keep Angel hers. He just finished being totured and he was already smiling because of...Buffy. She shook her head slowly in jealousy hoping she had already moved on. All Cordyhad was hope.


	6. Hospitalization And Spike

_**A/N -** I apologize for the Cordy Angel gooshiness. THEY WILL NOT END UP TOGETHER! No way no how. It's almost making me cry just writing it but it'll be worth reading in the end, I hope!_

**-Outskirts Of L.A-**

Drusilla had watched it all. Every movement as the woman dived into the cave for her Angel. She smiled at the memory of the amounts of pain in Buffy's eyes when she saw Angel. Drusilla couldn't help but be exstatic at the sight of her brother, of Conner. There was another addition to their family but he wouldn't replace Darla...Buffy would. Drusilla giggled a little bit as she swayed out of the rising sun and into her cave. No she couldn't stop thinking about Buffy, abouttheir future. The slayer wouldn't be a vampire but she would be a part of her family. Drusilla had finaly seen why her Spike and Angel fell in love with her and now, now it was Drusilla's turn to pay Buffy back. Her time would come. Drusilla smiled at the rising sun as she sunk into the corner with a smile on her face until her eyes closed and she was asleep.

**-Sunnydale-**

Xander sat in the kitchen with a bowl of cereal in his hands. He was just finishing as he put the bowl in the sink when Dawn skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen. She stopped when she didn't see Buffy, "Where's big sis? She does know I have school today right?"

Xander sighed, "Morning Dawnie. Buffy actually had to take off to L.A."

Dawn shook her head, "Why? She was totally stressed about today, about the new high school and she was going to give me a present."

Xander smiled, "Listen Dawn, I know exactly how you feel okay. Hey at least you actually get to hear the truth right? She didn't get me to make up some lame excuse."

Dawn nodded, "So what's the truth?"

Xander took a deep breath, "Our little Buffy has been having a few dreams lately which we knew about but last night's scared her and she realized something. So she took of to L.A to save her Angel."

Dawn nodded actually understanding, "You only had to say the name Angel for me to understand Xander."

Xander smiled, "I should of known."

Dawn smiled back at him, "So when is she coming back?"

Xander shrugged deciding to tell her about the hospital, "Well it would of been today if something hadn't gotten in her way."

Dawn instantly looked worried as she sat down to eat her bowl of cereal, "What happened?"

Another deep breath went through Xander before he explained, "Well Angel was sick again and he really needed strength. The way vampires get strength would be blood. He needed a lot Dawn so Buffy made him drink her again."

Dawn shook her head, "No! I mean she's going to be okay right? I mean she can't just come back for a year. This isn't happening now, she was making so much prgress."

Xander smiled, "Calm down. She's going to be fine. Buffy's suppossed to phone tonight. So why don't you finish eating, I'll take you to school, you go to classes, I'll go to my meeting and after school we'll come back and sit by the phone while we act like we're watching T.V."

Dawn smiled and ate a spoonful of froot loops, "First day of school and Buffy's not here for it."

Xander smiled, "Don't worry kiddo. I kind of learned when you hang with buffy you might die. So it's more like, it's the first day of school and I'm not going to die."

Dawn laughed a little bit, "True."

Xander nodded, "So hurry up, we can't be late."

**-L.A. - Hospital - Noon-**

Sometime after their little talk they all fell asleep, even Angel. Despite the fact Buffy and Wesley were in hospital beds they managed to sleep. Cordelia's head was comfortably on Angel's shoulder and her arms were wrapped around Angel's arm that was in between the chairs. Angel rested his head on hers and if you didn't know better you'd think they were dating. Fred and Gunn were actually on the couch. Fred lay in Gunn's lap while Gunn sat up. He had one hand intertwined with Fred's and the other behind her head. It was also obvious they were going out.

The doctor had come in before to tell them good news but some them like this. He smiled and decided he would wait until they were woken up seeing as no one died. So it was noon now, nurses took their breaks, other's brought people their lunches and all the while Angel and the gang lay there silent. It wasn't often they got a lot of sleep. Too bad it doesn't last much longer. Gunn started twitching and when his eyes opened he noticed Angel was just waking up too. When both their eyes were fully open they looked around and noticed Cordelia and Fred. Gunn smiled and started petting Fred's head again while Angel slowly slid Cordy off of him. I guess they've been working around demons too long because even the slightest movement got them suspicious. Fred hopped out of the chair at the sudden petting of her head and Cordelia slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

After smiles and laughs because of Fred's reaction Cordelia finally spoke, "Doctor say anything yet?"

Angel shook his head, "No. I was kind of out."

Fred smiled, "Well if he didn't wake us then it's probably a good thing right?"

Angel half smiled, "Yea."

There was a small silence until Cordy spoke again, "So why'd you wake me up?"

Angel shrugged, "I was just moving your head, you looked uncomfortable."

It kind of stung Cordy to hear those words because in fact she was more comfortable then she had ever been. With how much she had missed him he had no idea how good it felt to be in his arms again but she couldn't say that right out, "Thanks."

Angel nodded without saying anything. He probably noticed the look in Cordy's eyes when he spoke and understood instantly. Gunn broke the small silence, "So welcome back Angel. We missed you all summer."

Fred smiled, "Yea. I mean Cordy was even missing the first month. It was so wierd with none of the leader people around."

Angel laughed a little, "We don't have to worry about that now. I don't think my son's going to try and kill anyone."

Cordy shrugged, "I don't know. He left pretty unstable last night."

Angel sighed and looked down not wanting to meet the jealousy that would linger in Cordy's eyes when he spoke, "Buffy knew he was fine, she knew he wasn't lying and Conner knows as long as she's here he can't do anything."

He suspected right because Cordelia leaned back in her seat in complete silence. Fred had to ask the question, "What about when she leaves?"

Angel shrugged, "I just have a feeling everything's going to be okay."

Everyone looked up when a voice interrupted them, "Everything is okay."

They all jumped to surround the doctor. He addressed only Angel though obviously noting he was in charge, "The man lost a lot of blood but he was fine. He just needs a little bit of rest."

Angel didn't like the doctor's hesitence as he flipped through papers on a clipboard, "What about Buffy?"

The doctor stopped flipping and smiled, "The woman suffered a major amount of blood loss. It was a close call, I don't even know how she did it but she survived. There's something i need to ask though."

Angel nodded, "Go ahead."

The doctor took a deep breath, "The girl has a few of the same bite marks on the opposite side of her neck. How does she get bitten so often?"

Angel avoided another small growl and shrugged, "She has two dogs actually. She's not much of a pretty pup person. They're kind of playful."

The doctor smiled, "Okay, just make sure she's more careful. Tonight was a really close call."

Angel nodded, "So can we see them?"

The doctor nodded, "I actually have to check on the woman right now but I'll tell you when you can see her. The man is actually awake now. He's not up to full strength yet but you can actually take him home. Just make sure he doesn't do anything too stressful."

Angel nodded, "Okay. We'll be in his room."

The doctor nodded and gave them the room info as he walked to Buffy and the rest of the gang walked to Wesley's room.

**-Wesley's Room-**

Wesley lay on his bed obviously restless. You could tell he was tired but he didn't sleep, couldn't sleep. He didn't even know what he would say to Angel and the rest of them. A few days ago he would of tried not to care but now, now it really mattered that he was close enough to them for communication without guilt. Something about Buffy reminded him of who e used to be and what he used to think. Between taking the baby, the hospital visit and up until now he had forgotten what was really important. Buffy barely said anything but just her presence made his sight clearer. It was like a sudden need to thank her that got him trying to sit up.

As soon as he did Angel's voice rang from the door, "Lay down Wesley."

Wes sighed as he slowly planted himself in his previous lying down position and all guards went back up, "Why? Are we playing another game of suphocate Wesley with a pillow?"

Angel sighed but kept trying, "Doctor says you're suppossed to rest and the way I figure it you and Buffy are already closer then before, she'd be auwfully mad if you somehow died."

Wesley nodded as the rest of the group slowly entered. Fred smiled which obviously warmed him. Gunn did a small un-noticable wave but Cordy did nothing but glare. It was obvious she knew how to hold a grudge. Wesley sighed as they were all finally sitting and he looked directly up at Angel, "Then what do you want Angel?"

"You've expained everything that happened this summer but how you and Buffy knew where I was. I want to know right now."

Wesley sighed, "Well i didn't much like Justine anymore so I locked her in my closet, eventually told me what her and Conner did and I went out to look for you."

Angel nodded, "Okay, so why is Buffy here?"

Wesley shrugged, "Honestly, I have no idea. She said quite a bit about dreams and Drusilla."

Angel shook his head, "Drusilla sent her here?"

Wesley shrugged yet again, "I'm trying to say i don't know Angel. That's what she said." There was a pause until a look of rememberence crept onto Wesley's face, "Yes, she also said something was coming and that you needed to be here for a fight and that she really needed to know what was going on." He studied Angel's worried face and continued, "This wasn't some I love you so i need you speech Angel. Something's happening and she needs you specifically."

Cordelia sighed and finally spoke, "Now Drusilla's going to end the world? What next?"

Angel shook his head, "I don't think it's Drusilla who's going to do it. I think she was helping Buffy."

Cordelia shook her head but Wesley agreed, "As do I. Why else would she send Buffy to save you?"

Angel half smiled, "Could be a family thing."

Cordelia shook her head, "Last time you saw her though, you set her on fire. I don't think she's too concerned with family."

Angel shook his head, "She wouldn't care. Family is the only thing that matters to Dru which is probably why she hates buffy so much. I mean she staked the master, she got me to stake Darla the first time, she dated me, and got Spike neutered."

Gunn shrugged, "If that's true then wouldn't she want to kill Buffy?"

Angel smiled, "Drusilla's insane but she's still smart. She sees a lot more then we do and I think she knew Buffy was her only way to save me."

Wesley shook his head, "I was going to save you before Buffy got there."

That stumped Angel to silence until Cordelia spoke, "That means she's going to use Buffy for something else."

Wesley nodded, "Probably." There was a silence to show everyone was thinking until Wesley finally realized something, "How is Buffy? She awake yet?"

Angel shook his head, "Doctor went to check on her. He knows we're in here."

Wesley sighed in relief, "Good. I promised her she'd live."

Angel smiled, "It's really hard to keep that promise with her."

Wesley nodded, "Yes it is."

In the small silence that followed the doctor entered and smiled, "You guys look pretty sad to hear such happy news."

Wesley spoke, "I can go now right? I'm fine?"

The doctor sighed, "I would highly recommend you stay and rest but you don't seem like the type of person to do that."

Wesley shook his head and slowly sat up, "Can we see Buffy now?"

The doctor smiled, "She's been in and out of this world for a while. You might be able to catch her while she's awake but she does need to rest. She isn't bleeding anymore and she's already healing. Your girl is pretty lucky."

Angel sighed in relief, "Thanks a lot doctor."

The doctor nodded, "No problem. Just try and make sure she stays away from her dogs for a while."

Angel laughed a little bit, "It's like her destiny to play with those dogs."

The doctor didn't understand so he continued to give them room information and then left with a smile. Weslet stood, "Let's go get our answers." Everyone nodded and followed Angel out of Wes' room towards Buffy's.

**-Buffy's Room-**

Buffy lay obviously uncomfortable and asleep. She was moving and moaning a little bit obviously not enjoying whatever she was dreaming about.

**_Buffy's Dream_**  
_There was a girl running through an empty floor in a building obviously scared. She had hot pink hair with black bangs at her forehead, a nose ring, and a metal collar. She was wearing all black with a skeleton shirt, long pants, a leather jacket and boots. She runs through an interior door and jumps down to the next level. There are actually two people wearing black robes chasing her and they seem very farmiliar but their faces were not revealed. The girl runs out through an exterior door and proceeded to scale down the building. She thinks she's safe when she goes through a doorway to the outside near a crowd of club patrons, but she is pushed back inside by her persuers. They close the door behind them and start to fight her. Finally she is knocked to the ground, landing on her back. One of the robed people pull out a curved silver dagger and tried to stab her but the girl blocks. The other robed person grabbs a dagger that's exactly the same and stabs her while she's fighting with the other one. She winced and the robed men got up and left after retrieving their daggers._

_After the girl appeared dead a shadow was cast over her body. Slowly a woman appeared to stand over the dead girl. Hher head turned like she was staring at something and in a low, unnatural sounding voice she spoke, "From beneath you, it devours." The person is revealed to be Drusilla  
**End Buffy's Dream**_

In the room Buffy let out a loud scream. Angel was already by her bed leaning over her. He tried again to wake her up, "Buffy! Buffy! Wake up Buffy!"

Buffy's head shot up, "I heard screaming."

Angel looked around the room and then back at her, "That was you."

Buffy shook her head, "No. There was a girl."

Angel shook his head, "Buffy, what are you talking about?"

"I...It was..."

Angel finished her sentence, "Just a dream. It was just a dream, right?"

Buffy shook her head, "From beneath you, it devours. That's what she said, and they...There's more like her, Angel. Out there somewhere. And they're gonna die, they're all gonna die."

Now everyone was worried for sure. Angel grabbed her hand, "Who Buffy?"

Buffy finally calmed and zoomed into reality, "Oh uh, I don't know. I was just dreaming."

Everyone was calmer but still very curious. Angel asked the questions, "What were you dreaming?"

Buffy shrugged, "The usual. Girl dies, Drusilla and oddly you weren't in this one."

"Do you know what it means?"

Buffy shook her head, "No idea. Probably just another slayer thing."

Angel nodded, "Are you okay now?"

Buffy nodded, "Yeah, the dreams are hard but you get used to them."

Angel nodded obviously understanding. Wesley took this silence to change the subject, "So Buffy, welcome back to L.A."

Buffy smiled and finally achknowledged everyone in the room, "It was an appropriate welcome if you're me."

Angel went a little serious and looked down unable to face her, "I'm sorry for..."

Buffy smile got a little wider, "Don't even worry about it. Getting bit get's a little easier every time. I'm just surprised I'm not a vampire yet."

Angel nodded deciding this would be a good time to bring up the other marks, "The doctor said you had two more on the other side of your neck. Just careless nights on patrol?"

The question stunned Buffy. She had no idea what to say. One belonged to Dracula but the other was...Spike's. She couldn't tell Angel where it came from so she told him what she told everyone else, "Well one of them was Dracula. It wasn't my fault because seriously when you're under his thrall his words are like poetry. The other was just a careless night. It wasn't even deep."

Angel nodded not believing her, "The scar is pretty noticable, it would of happened not to long ago."

Buffy looked a little scared he already knew but continued her lie, "Hey, I haven't been sleeping well and if I get a little tired on patrol my bad."

Angel stopped his questions because Gunn actually interrupted, "You met THE Dracula?"

Buffy smiled, "Yea it was great. He turned into a bat, then he made Xander his little servant and then he talked to me about how being a slayer is rooted in darkness. He even got me to drink a little blood. It was so gross. I mean how the hell do you vampires do it? Why would you crave it?" Angel smiled as her eyes matched his. Buffy smiled too when she remembered something, "He really doesn't like you. After he bit me he talked me to sleep about you being unworthy and stuff."

Angel nodded, "That's because Spike and I used to know him. He actually owes us money and he's suppossed to kill us."

Buffy smiled, "I heard. Spike ended up talking to me about it for hours too."

Fred finally spoke too, "How is meeting Dracula a good thing?"

Buffy smiled and slowly sat up, "You'd have to meet him. His eyes penetrate your heart on sight."

Angel's smile dissappeared and jealous took it's place on his face. He had to quickly change the subject, "Right. Buffy this is Gunn and Fred."

Buffy smiled and looked at them, "Hey. So you guys almost die everyday too huh?"

Fred shook her head, "No. I mean we help save the world but I...my jobs more the research."

Buffy looked at Wesley who was now at her side, "I thought thats what a watcher did. I guess she's a female you."

Fred shook her head again, "No. I mean he's so much better. I'm the science one. Wesley just hasn't been around for a while."

Buffy smiled, "So you're like my Willow?"

Wesley smiled, "Only Fred's not psycho or magical."

Angel looked back and forth between them, "Willow's psycho?"

Buffy nodded, "Yea, this guy Warren shot me and Tara before Summer started and Tara died. Willow was already having troubles with controlling magic and her sadness overwhelmed her. I would of died from that bullet if she didn't go psycho. She even tried to end the world."

Angel was shocked, "Willow? Smart innocent stuttery Willow?"

Buffy nodded and smiled, "Yea. Xander saved her though. If it weren't for Xander we'd all be dead."

Again Angel was shocked, "Xander? He saved the world? Things are upside down in Sunnydale. At least you're still the same."

Buffy's smile dissappeared and she nodded uncomfortably, "We all change Angel."

He looked a little worried but Cordelia finally spoke, "Well, Buffy Summers brings the drama to L.A. When are you leaving?"

Buffy sighed, "Don't worry Cordy I'm out of here asap. I got to get back to Dawn and Xander."

Cordy nodded, "Yea you should. He phoned pretty exstatic earlier."

Buffy looked worried, "What could possibly have happened since I left?"

Cordy shook her head, "You live on the hellmouth. Anything could have happened. Thank god I left."

Buffy nodded, "Yea, but that life is reserved for those who actually have a future. Remember?"

Cordelia actually felt a little guilty about that little comment back in high school because she actually turned out to have the same future as Buffy did, "Don't feel too bad Buffy. I kind of turned out to be you in L.A."

Buffy smiled and shook her head, "Not true. I would never wear those shoes."

Cordelia sighed, "Grow up."

Buffy smiled, "After you princess."

Angel stood up, "Calm down children."

Wesley smiled down at buffy, "You may change but you're always going to be the same."

Buffy looked over at him and smiled at the drained look in his eyes, "You look tired. Maybe you should lie down."

Wesley shook his head, "I'm fine."

Buffy laughed, "My Wesley's all grown up."

Wesley smiled, "The watcher's council was just another high school. Getting fired was probably the best thing for me."

Buffy sighed, "You're lucky." Wesley looked confused so she continued to explain, "I'm working with them again. I needed info before I died and the council was the only way. They insulted, questioned and reviewed me until I realized I was in control. They hired Giles again and in exchange for the info I became a part of the council. Sadly dying doesn't earase the contract."

Wesley smiled, "You could always get fired."

Buffy nodded, "Yea. I mean I got kicked out of school, blew a school up, and I ran away for a while. There has to be a way out of the council."

Wesley laughed a little but Cordelia sighed, "Look who's all buddy buddy now. Child stealing betrayer and our little bossy slayer. Perfect match."

Angel glared at her, "Cordy."

Buffy shrugged it off, "No worries. Insults are just another language in my world."

Angel nodded and an awkward silence followed. Gunn cleared his throat and stared at buffy, "So, why are you here?"

Buffy took a deep breath knowing it was time for an explanation. "Well all summer I've been having dreams of Angel in the water and Drusilla talking to me. I thought it was just regualr dreams because I've been reflecting on my life a lot but my last one was so real. When Drusilla slit my neck it was like I could feel the blood. I saw a lot of stuff I didn't understand but Drusilla made it clear that I should focus on Angel to get my answers. The last vision before I died turned out to be the number on Wes' place so that lead me to Wesley and Justine. Now I'm here. So kind of confused, tired and in pain."

Angel sighed obviously processing it all, "Why Wesley?"

Buffy shrugged, "No idea. I just dream."

Angel nodded and the question they were trying to answer before came to his mind, "Do you know why Drusilla would be sending you these dreams?"

Buffy shook her head, "Last time I saw her Spike was going to kill her for me."

Angel was shocked, "What? Spike would kill Drusilla for you?"

Buffy nodded, "Yea. He's been in love with me for like a year or two."

Angel smiled a little bit, "He did always want to be me."

Buffy smiled but Cordelia's jealousy caused her to interrupt their moment, "So out of nowhere she just wanted you to save Angel?"

Buffy shrugged, "I told you I don't know okay. She was sly though. Like I should believe her but I shouldn't trust her. She's a very complicated woman but I understood it all. It was like all her cryptic words and thoughts were real english to me. Very wierd."

Angel nodded, "So what now?"

Buffy shrugged again, "I thought this was your city. I may of just saved your life but L.A's your baby. I just have the visions. I don't plan on you throwing me out of L.A again."

Angel nodded obviously guilty, "So we find Drusilla."

Buffy sighed, "She'd be in L.A."

Everyone looked confused but Angel, "Dru would want to see that I'm okay. Plus if she has any other plans for you she'd need to be close to you."

Buffy nodded, "The question is where."

Angel ran his hand through his hair, "I might be able to track her still. Plus Dru would leave clues. She'd want to be found."

Buffy nodded, "So look under obits and stuff. Specifically children."

Angel looked surprised now, "How'd you know?"

Buffy shrugged, "When all three of you were evil Giles made me read stuff. Then after Dracula I made it a goal to study my power and the ways of vampires. You, Darla, Spike and Dru are in a lot of books."

Angel nodded, "I'm famous."

Wesley stood up, "So, sounds like you're all fine. I think I'll go..."

Buffy shook her head, "No you won't. I don't care what the hell went on between you and Angel. It might not even be forgivable but whatever it is you'll deal with because I had a dream that lead me to you meaning you're going to play a big part in whatever's coming. So sorry to report Wesley but you've just been drafted."

Wesley sighed and sat down. His eyes matched with the unreadable ones of Angel for a few seconds. Buffy interrupted their moment, "Someone give me a phone. School's out in Sunnydale and I need to check on Dawnie."

Angel tossed her a phone and she caught it shocked, "You have a cell phone? Angel has a cell phone? I'm going to die if you have a computer."

Angel smiled and fred laughed, "You should see him try to use the computer."

Buffy laughed and Angel finally interrupted, "Hey!"

Buffy calmed down, "It is funny from my point of view."

Angel sighed, "Just call Xander."

Buff dialed the number and listened to the ringtones. She got really worried when no one picked up the house phone. "They're not at home."

"Maybe they're not home yet."

Buffy shook her head, "I'm not in Sunnydale. When I'm not there no one leaves the house unless absoloutely necessary. If they're not there something was necessary and I don't like how that sounds."

Cordy actually spoke, "Does he have a cell phone?"

Buffy nodded an dialed his number. Every ring felt like an eternity.

**-Xander's car-**

Xander was driving pretty fast with Dawn in the seat next to him. She was completely wigged because she had no idea why Xander was acting the way he was. Dawn was the one who actually heard his cell phone, "Xander. Xander your phone."

Without taking his eyes off the road he picked it up, "Buffy!"

**-L.A-**

Buffy was alramed with his sudden tone, "Yeah Xander, It's me. What's going on? Why aren't you at home?"

Xander sighed, "A bunch of dead people who don't like you attacked the school."

Buffy sighed, "Are you guys okay? Did you take care of it?"

Xander nodded, "Yea. I just had to break a talisman."

**-Sunnydale-**

Xander pulled up to the drive-in and Dawn went running in. Xander stayed in the car to finish talking to buffy, "That's not the worst part buffy."

Buffy sounded worried, "What could be worse then dead people attacking the school on the first day?"

Xander sighed, "You want to know how I knew there was a talisman?"

Buffy slowly answered, "Just explain it all Xander. I'm sitting and everything."

Xander nodded, "Well I got to the basement so I could find Dawn and I got knocked to the ground. I saw a glowy thing on one of their necks and went for it but he threw me in this room. When I looked up I saw Spike. He's back Buffy, Spike's back."


	7. Back To The World

**-L.A - Hospital-**

Buffy's mouth fell open as Xander's ords kept going through her head. Spike was back. When she gained composure she stuttered to Xander, "H...W...Did he do anything?"

"He was talking to someone else Buffy. I think he's kind of insane. He had gashes on his chest and was saying stuff about trying to cut it out. Then he out of nowhere told me how to kill the dead guys and I did it. I left him there thinking Dawn was more important."

Buffy sighed and put her head in her hands, "I want you guys to come to L.A."

Xander sighed, "Buffy. Dawn just started school and I have the next few days off but something could come up."

Buffy shook her head, "I'll phone the principle Xander. It will only be for tonight and maybe tomorrow night. We'll be back home before you know it. I don't want you guys there alone while he's in Sunnydale, even if he is unstable."

Xander spoke a little upset, "Buffy..."

Buffy didn't let him fiish, "The last time I saw him was when he left my bathroom. I don't think it's safe Xander. Please!"

Xander finally gave in, "Fine. I'll phone the school and clear the next two days. We'll be in L.A in about 4 hours."

Buffy nodded, "Good. I'll pick you up from the bus place and fill you in."

Xander sounded a little unsure still, "Whatever you say buffy. I'll see you in a bit."

Buffy nodded and they said their bye's. The lines clicked and Buffy sighed as she leaned against her pillows. She stared over at Angel, "Xander and Dawn are coming here."

Angel nodded, "Okay. Why?"

Buffy sighed, "Because Spike's back in town."

Angel shook his head but Cordelia spoke, "If he's in love with you why would he hurt Xander and Dawn?"

Buffy took a deep breath, "Spike and I got closer for a while but then a few bad things started to happen. He did something and then he left. Now Xander said he's pretty unstable. I just don't trust them alone with him right now."

Angel nodded, "So you and Spike were close?"

Wesley interrupted seeing the fear in buffy's eyes. He knew the truth about Spike and Buffy and he also knew she wasn't ready to tell Angel, "So why don't we go back to the hotel and start our search for Drusilla. I would like to go back to my life as soon as possible."

Buffy shook her head, "The suns out for two more hours."

Wesley smiled at her, "So why don't we go and then you can meet us back at the hotel."

Angel nodded, "Take the car. It's not a far walk."

Cordelia sighed, "Why doesn't Buffy just come with us and Angel can go through the sewers?"

Angel actually answered, "Honestly, it's just easier this way. With Dru around it makes more sense."

Cordy didn't understand how but didn't have a chance to say anything. Fred already had the door opened, "We'll meet you in the car."

Gunn, Fred and Cordelia left the room. Wesley glanced down to buffy as he stood up, "Thank you."

Buffy winked at him and he walked out the door. She then looked up at Angel when he was gone, "I'm kind of hungry."

Angel shook his head and smiled, "Most likely."

"I hear hospital jello is always good. Feel like coming to the cafeteria with me?"

As Angel's answer he smiled down at her and nodded slowly. When she didn't move he spoke, "You want some help?"

Buffy slowly nodded, "It takes so much energy just to nod."

Angel lent down close to Buffy and picked her up like a baby. He noticed she was lighter then ever now, obviously she wasn't eating well. As he stood straight up with her in his arms he smiled at the fact he was just able to hold her again. It didn't last long because he had to put her down. The feeling of closeness was back instantly as Buffy quickly wrapped her arm around his waist for support. Her head was on his shoulder and they started to walk out the door. Angel may of just bit Buffy and she may be in the hospital but considering their lives it was one of their most comforting moments.

**-Cafeteria - Half an hour later-**

Buffy smiled and continued her story, "She was doing good, really good until she missed the heart. I ended up having to save her."

Angel smiled, "I can't believe you're training her though."

Buffy nodded, "My whole life I've tried to protect Dawn from everything but when I came back I realized the days are coming where I'm not going to be there to protect her. She's going to be the Summer's woman who actually lives a long life."

Angel smiled, "You've lived pretty long, for a slayer."

Buffy shook her head, "If it weren't for you and Xander I would of ended the world and died at 16."

Angel nodded, "But you came back. You always come back."

Buffy smiled and realized something, "I'm sorry Angel, for how I acted when I saw you before. I had just come back and I didn't really know a lot."

Angel only smiled, "Don't worry about it Buffy. We know how we get when one of us in vulnerable."

Buffy nodded, "True, very true."

Angel smiled at Buffy's green tongue, "You've eaten like 5 of those. Your tongue might be permanately toxic now."

Buffy shrugged and stuck her tongue out at him, "I'm hungry and in need of sugar. I've had a very serious summer and right now is like a time off from that."

Angel nodded, "So if I brought up Spike..."

Buffy smiled, "I'd tell you that our serious talk can wait. We both know we'll go into our big serious talk where you explain yourself and I cry, then I explain myself and you walk out of the room."

Angel nodded, "In time."

Buffy smiled, "Plus I like this. I hate hospitals but being here with you without the soap opera and awkwardness makes me feel better."

Angel smiled, "Good."

Buffy looked into her empty jello cup and then back at Angel, "Let's make that six jello cups."

Angel shook his head and went to get her another jello. He admired Buffy so much. Even obviously tired and defenitely underweight she was the most beautiful woman in the world. His thoughts then quickly drifted to Cordelia knowing how she must be feeling. They were suppossed to see each other that night, tell each other something and he was pretty sure he knew what she wanted to say. Their feelings for each other had finally become obvious but things happened. Angel was just now realizing he didn't even say hi to her since he's been back. I guess being around Buffy made you oblivious because the second he sat back down at the table with her and saw her smile at the strawberry jello all thoughts of Cordelia flew out of his head and only Buffy remained.

**-Sunnydale - Bus Place-**

Dawn sighed as they sat on the bench, "How come you won't tell me why Buffy wants us to go?"

Xander shook his head, "Because it isn't my business."

Dawn smiled, "You're like my uncle Xander. Everything that goes on here is your business."

It was hard for Xander to resist telling her about Spike but he did it, "Buffy should tell you okay. Just be happy you're getting out of school."

Dawn sighed, "Drama, drama, drama..."

**-L.A. - Hyperion-**

Fred, Gunn and Cordelia sat at the table reading the past weeks newspapers. Wesley sat on his own by the whiteboard which had a map on it doing the same thing. It was hard for Cordelia to even process the fact Wesley could of betrayed them. She wasn't around when it happened but she knew it hurt everyone. His actions may of been justified somewhat but there was no way forgiveness was an option. Fred and Gunn on the other hand were a little more level headed.

As Wesley finished putting up a pin Gunn actually spoke to him, "You got anything Wes?"

Wesley looked over and nodded, "Actually yes."

All three of them got out of their chairs and walked towards him. Wes pointed towards the map which is where all eyes went. There was one spot that was marked with about 15 pins which is where he was pointing, "We've been concentrating on how the victims will lead us to her. I looked at all the locations and they all seem to be reletively close to this area."

Gunn stared at it, "Where is that? One of the pins are in the way of the name."

Fred shook her head, "That's the beach."

Cordelia sighed, "Now Drusilla's at the beach. See the beach doesn't hold the exotic feeling it used to."

Fred nodded, "Where would she be staying though?"

Wesley nodded, "Exactly. She's a vampire so she would have to stay somewhere out of sun."

Cordelia nodded, "Exactly."

Gunn shrugged, "No ideas."

Fred tried to be optimistic, "At least we know where she is."

Cordelia nodded, "Right."

**-Hospital - Buffy's Room-**

They had made their way back to her room a little while ago. Their presense around each other was mostly silence but a comforting silence neither had felt in a long time. Angel enjoyed watching Buffy, even if she was just lying there. She was getting stronger which almost saddened him. Taking care of Buffy made him feel special because when Buffy shows her fragile side it's one of those moments you want to relive over and over. Now Buffy lay on her bed with her arm outstretched off the bed and Angel sat in the chair right beside her with his hand intertwined with hers. They sat staring at each other, silently catching up on every reason they fell in love with each other in the first place.

The light dimmed slowly in the opposite corner and Buffy noticed, "I think the sun set."

Angel nodded, "You ready to go back to the world?"

Buffy shook her head, "I never was but I'll do it anyway."

Angel nodded and helped her sit up. When they were standing Buffy smiled over at him, "Even while we're fighting later remember that I really liked today. It was nice to feel again."

Angel smiled, "I'll always be here Buffy."

The line seemed oddly farmiliar but Buffy didn't place it. She only enjoyed the sound of it. Soon they were on their way to the hotel. Hand in hand they walked enjoying the time together knowing it wouldn't last, it never lasts.

**-Hyperion-**

Cordelia was pacing slowly, "Where are they? It's 5:30 so the sun set about half an hour ago."

Wesley sighed, "Buffy's injured and they're walking. Stop worrying Cordelia, they know how to handle themselves."

Cordelia shook her head but shut up. She paced a little still for about five minutes which is when Buffy and Angel actually walked in the doors. The second their bodies were past the door their hands drifted apart and their eyes never met. Sadness filled their bodies but they couldn't show it, there was Drusilla, Spike and the world now.

Cordy faced them trying to hide jealousy, "Took you guys long enough."

Buffy shrugged, "Ran into some trouble."

Wesley smiled, "Are you feeling okay?"

Buffy nodded, "Oh yea. I heal fast."

Wesley nodded, "Good. We kind of found Drusilla."

Wesley pointed to the map so Buffy and Angel walked there waiting for his explanation. Buffy didn't need it though. The second she saw the red pins she spoke, "She's by the beach. Of course she's by the beach."

Angel looked curious, "Why would she be by the beach?"

Buffy sighed, "She'd want to see me save you."

Fred continued the explanation, "We figured out it was the same beach Angel was in but we couldn't find out where she would be staying. The sun is a problem."

Buffy shrugged, "She's in the caves. When I was living in L.A. we'd party there all the time because if you go back far enough the light doesn't hit you. The little police officers that do routine checks never caught us. It's perfect."

Cordelia smiled, "Still hard to believe you were popular."

Buffy smiled, "I should show you my crowns."

Cordelia shook her head and Angel spoke, "So let's check it out."

Buffy stopped him, "I'm so going to change my shirt first. Blood is suppossed to be worn on the inside."

Angel nodded realizing the blood stained on Buffy's shirt around the neck area and then Buffy walked out the door to Xander's car for her clothes. Cordelia sighed and smiled at Angel, "Welcome back Angel."

Angel smiled and for the first time in two months they hugged. Fred smiled too and walked over and hugged him from the back, "It was so scary without you two for the first month. Less scary the last month without you."

Angel and Cordelia smiled at Fred's reaction. Gunn shook his head, "Welcome back, yay but I ain't hugging you guys."

Angel smiled back at him. Buffy came running in through the door with her bag and saw them all close and laughing. She ran straight up the stairs and into any room to change. Everyone saw her but no one did anything. Fred pulled away and walked back to Gunn who put an arm around her. Cordy pulled away so Angel's arm was still around her. Angel though stared at Wesley who was reading the paper.

It took a lot for Angel to say what he did, "Wesley." He turned to face Angel. "I haven't even thanked you for doing what you did. I'm never going to forgive you for what you did with Conner but if Buffy and you can get even a little close I think we can have some common ground."

Wesley nodded, "I didn't ask for your forgiveness Angel. The only reason I'm here is because of Buffy. I did a lot of wrong things these past few months. I don't deserve to be here. I'm pretty sure Buffy will see that once someone tells her who Conner is and why he's 15 years old."

Angel couldn't reply because Buffy started running down the stairs. When she got to the bottom she stuck a stake in the belt loop of her pants, "I have an hour and a half until I have to pick up Xander and Dawn. Let's make this quick."

Angel nodded, "As long as you're not driving."

Buffy sighed and walked out to the car. In seconds everyone followed.


	8. Drusilla And Sunnydale In LA

**-In The Car-**

They were about a minute away from the beach when Wesley finally spoke, "What do we plan to do if we see her?"

Buffy sgrugged, "That depends on what her answers are."

**-On The Beach-**

They all walked at a fairly normal pace towards the closest cave to the beach. Fred walked beside Buffy, "So you used to hang out here?"

Buffy nodded, "Mm hmm. This is where Tyler took me on our first date. He thought swimming was the best thing ever."

Fred smiled, "Awe. A beach date, that's cute."

Buffy smiled, "It was."

Gunn suddenly had a look of revelation cover his face. He smacked his head, "You're the fiesty blonde. I can't believe I didn't know this."

Buffy looked confused, "What? Fiesty? What?"

Gunn smiled, "I've seen you around before. You and this guy were walking down one of our alleys and one of my boys thought you were a vampire. I bet him you weren't but..."

Buffy smiled, "He attacked me anyway and it turned out the guy I was with was a vampire. I remember that. A girl came up to me and apologized or something."

Gunn nodded, "That was my sister."

Buffy smiled, "It was so much easier when it's just patrol. Now we got to save the world."

Gunn agreed, "Oh yea. In the long run it's better though."

Buffy shrugged, "I don't know. I mean sometimes you look around and really stare at the people in this world. We exist to hurt each other and cause pain. Sometimes when you really see it all you begin to wonder what the hell we're trying to save."

Gunn went into his thinking mood as Buffy walked faster. Fred walked with Gunn, Angel with Cordy and Wesley ran up to walk with buffy. He smiled at her, "You really mean what you just said?"

Buffy nodded, "Yeah I did."

Wesley shook his head, "You can't mean it."

Buffy shrugged, "When I died I felt hope, a peace within me right before I hit the ground. Why would I feel that if death was a bad thing. When I can back I thought this world was hell for the longest time. Everything's so painful and violent. Spike made it better...easier and for a while I knew why I was fighting but it hurt me. How does happiness hurt you?"

Wesley was in shock, "What brought this on Buffy?"

Buffy looked back at Angel and smiled before facing forward again and whispering, "I had a really quiet and comforting day with Angel today and for the first time I realized life was worth living because of that but the second... the second we entered that hotel we weren't one soul anymore. If hope can be torn away from someone in a matter of seconds then the world doesn't deserve to turn."

Wesley shook his head, "I've made a lot of mistakes Buffy and personally this world does suck but you don't fight for you. See I stopped fighting but you didn't. You fight for the clueless ones, the ones that spend everyday with their sweeties like you did with Angel, the ones who actually laugh in vampire movies and the ones who have the normal life you always wanted. Heroes like you buffy come once a lifetime. You're amazing because you belong to this world, because you can deal with sacrifice and because you're still not dead yet. You hide your pain because you know this world can be something more then a demon infested farm. It's that attitude that makes you the most powerful and wonderful slayer that ever lived."

Buffy stopped somewhere in the middle of his speech. When he was finished she hugged him with a few tears in her eyes. Everyone else caught up with them confused and kind of wierded out. Angel spoke first, "What's going on?"

Buffy pulled away, "Nothing. I'm being praised."

Wesley smiled, "We should hurry."

Buffy turned her head to the right, "No need. Caves right there."

Everyone walked to the enterence and stopped. Buffy looked at Angel who looked back, "Hey Angel, you can see in the dark. What do you see?"

Angel shrugged, "I got nothing past that little doll thing."

Buffy looked over towards the doll that lay on the rock a little ways in the cave. Without thinking Buffy walked up to it. Everyone hurried after her only to see Buffy pick up the doll. Everyone was confused but Angel who smiled, "Miss Edith."

Buffy nodded, "She's here alright."

Angel looked around, "Where?"

Buffy shrugged but then came up with a plan. Out of no where she started to sway with the doll, "Come on Dru, I know you're here. You left Miss Edith all alone. She's not going to last long if you don't come save her."

Angel whispered to Buffy, "What are you doing?"

Buffy ignored it and continued. She grabbed a piece of the dolls fake hair, "Oh no Dru. Her hair might start to fall out. You can hear her crying, can't you Dru? What does it sound like now?"

The second Buffy pulled out the fake hair from the doll a small shriek came from the corner. Drusilla swayed over to Buffy grabbing the doll and rubbing it's head, "You've been very bad this time Miss Edith. You let them find us."

Buffy smiled, "No she didn't Dru, you did. Your small little gifts showed up in the paper. They're all still in the ground."

Drusilla nodded, "It was a perfect plan. I get to see daddy again and the slayer... I don't like you but you're part of the family now. You're just like me. Daddy loved you like me."

Buffy glanced at an uncomfortable Angel and then back to Dru, "What are you trying to do Dru?"

Drusilla started to dance in one place. As she swayed buffy watched hyptmotized. Drusilla's words sunk into her, "See with your mind Buffy, see with my mind. We're really the same, you and I and I'm so alone."

Out of no where Buffy started to sway too. The smile though was replaced by fear as she stared into Drusilla's eyes, "They're all going to die. So many girls."

Drusilla giggled, "That's not even the best part."

Buffy continued to gaze in fear, "Are you doing this?"

Drusilla smiled, "Sadly no. The energy has changed and the slayer lives again. I'm just hear for the show because I'm so alone buffy, I'm so alone. You know what it's like to be alone and it's not fun."

Buffy nodded and finally smiled, "We don't have to be alone Dru. Not when we see with your mind."

Angel had enough and grabbed buffy. Buffy turned to look Angel in the eye and shook her head, "She's so sad Angel."

Angel glanced at the smiling Dru, "She doesn't look like it."

Buffy looked back at her, "We'll be back Drusilla. It's time for Miss Edith's punishment."

Dru giggled and grabbed her dollie, "You're right. I'll see you soon Buffy."

She walked towards the back of the cave into the darkness. Angel was going to go after her but Buffy stopped him, "Leave her Angel. She's not a threat right now."

Angel looked confused, "What just happened?"

Buffy shrugged, "Whatever it was I felt it. Every word she said seemed like regular english to me. Her voices were in my head and this world...There's so much pain. She just wants me to pay for you, Spike and Darla but she wants to do it in a way she won't be alone."

Angel was still a little confused, "Then how is she not a threat?"

Buffy sighed, "Just keep me away from her okay." He nodded and Buffy sighed, "Good, now get me out of this cave. We have to pick up Dawn and Xander."

Angel nodded and everybody walked out.

Bus Station-

Dawn and Xander had arrived about 10 minutes ago but they sat patiently on a bench knowing Buffy would show soon enough. Dawn looked up at Xander, "So, if buffy doesn't tell me why we're here, will you?"

It took Xander a while to respond but when he did he smiled, "Yeah I think I will."

Dawn nodded but jumped to her feet when she saw buffy and a bunch of people walking towards them. Xander was less enthusiastic as he stood but eventually he was standing beside Dawn. Buffy smiled when she reached her sister and her best friend but Dawn was less happy. "So, why am I here?"

Buffy looked at Xander, "You didn't tell her?"

Xander shrugged, "I thought you should tell her. I mean I don't even think we need to be here."

Buffy sighed and looked Dawn in the eyes, "I just don't think it's safe for you two to be alone in Sunnydale right now."

Dawn nodded, "Okay, why?"

Buffy took a deep breath, "Xander found Spike in the basement of your school today. I don't know if you know everything, I mean I hope you don't but trust me when I say, Spike is not safe right now."

Dawn sighed, "He's back? God I hope he fries himself in the sun."

Buffy glared at Xander btu spoke to Dawn, "I'm taking it you know about last year?"

Xander threw his hands up, "It was an accident. I was mad and Willow was evil."

Dawn looked at buffy, "I'm glad I know. At least you got your wish, I won't see him anymore."

Buffy nodded, "Good. So, we're in L.A. for a little while and then we'll deal with Spike later?"

Dawn nodded, "Good. So where's the vampire that actually cares about you?"

Buffy sighed and moved to the side. When she did she revealed Angel standing behind her with a smile. Dawn smiled and ran into his open arms. Angel actually picked her up as both were smiling. Xander and Cordelia looked at buffy, "When did those two ever meet?"

Cordelia continued though, "I mean I haven't even met your sister."

Buffy smiled, "You guys know those few weekends when I went up to L.A.?" Both of them nodded. "Well Angel came with a lot of times. Dawn had the biggest crush on him until I told her I was dating him."

Dawn slowly slid out of Angel's embrace, "I did not have a crush."

Angel smiled and buffy nodded, "Yes you did. Don't worry, so did Cordelia. I think even Willow adored the whole Tall, dark and beautiful look."

Dawn blushed and looked away from Angel. Angel actually felt praised and special until Xander spoke, "I can't believe it. Even Willow had a crush. I mean seriously, what is it with you two and demons."

Buffy stared at Xander, "This coming from bug lady, Anya, the mummy, and Cordelia."

Cordelia sighed, "Hey!"

Buffy smiled but Dawn turned toward Angel and whispered, "I didn't have a crush on you."

Angel nodded, "Of course you didn't."

Dawn smiled, "I missed you though. I haven't seen you in so long. I mean after buffy graduated high school she spent a lot of her summer at my dad's and she barely spoke, ate or even slept. When i asked why you didn't come she just kept saying that you were around. I mean I know what happened now but it was so sad and..."

Buffy finally cut in, "Dawn, I don't really think Angel needs to hear about that."

Angel looked down obviously in guilt. That's the first time anyone had told him about how sad Buffy was when he left. Xander cut in finally, "So uh, deadboy, how you've been?"

Angel sighed, "Fine. Took a long underwater vacation recently."

Xander smiled, "Awesome. You still a vampire who could go evil at any minute of happiness?"

Angel nodded, "Yeah. You still an immature boy who couldn't get a date if he tried."

Xander looked away and buffy interrupted the to be fight, "Xander, Dawn, this is Gunn, Fred, and obviously Wesley and Cordelia."

Dawn waved and Xander looked at Gunn and Fred. "You guys dating?"

Fed nodded, "Mm hmm."

Xander smiled and looked around stopping at Wesley, "Would you look at this. Woos watcher turned out to be a real boy."

Wesley smiled, "Right, Xander."

Cordelia looked directly at Xander, "You're still as sarcastic as ever."

Xander nodded, "You're still as wannabe as ever."

Cordelia shook her head and Xander looked at buffy, "So we staying with these people?"

Buffy nodded, "Shall we."

Everyone followed towards the hotel.

**-Hyperion - Lobby-**

The car ride there had been a wreck. Insults and yelling all around yet as they entered the room silence surrounded everyone. Dawn walked to the center and started turning, "It's a palace Buffy. It's almost like your dream house."

Buffy smiled, "Yeah. You should see the rooms. They're humongous."

Dawn stood in wow as Xander finally made his comments, "You do good for a vampire Angel."

Angel smiled, "Thanks."

Xander turned to Buffy and asked the million dollar question, "So what's going on in L.A. that kept us away from Sunnydale?"

Buffy sighed, "Drusilla was sending me dreams about Angel being in trouble. Now she's sending me dreams of girls dying. When we talked to her she did this thing to me where I saw these flashes, like the visions she always said she had."

Xander sighed, "She made you insane too."

Buffy smiled, "Pretty much. I just want to stick around to watch Dru."

Dawn walked back over to buffy and Xander, "So, what about Spike?"

Buffy sighed and walked to sit on the couch, "I don't think it matters right now."

Dawn still pushed though, "Buffy. We're going to have to deal with him sooner..."

Buffy shook her head and stood up in anger, "I do not have to deal with him at all. When we go back everything stays normal. Nobody goes looking for him unless I'm there or it's necessary."

Xander looked unsure, "Buffy. Aren't you the least bit curious why he's insane. I mean he is SPike and you two..."

Buffy shook her head, "No I'm not. I don't need to know. I don't care why he came back, I don't care that he did and I don't care to find out."

Xander shook his head and threw his bag on the couch, "Get over it buffy. We can't hide in L.A. forever. You mine as well start thinking about it now."

Buffy had enough, "You get over a vampire trying to rape you and then talk to me."

Silence echoed the room as even Xander stared at buffy in shock. Buffy shook her head and ran upstairs. Dawn was about to go after her but Xander stopped her and looked at Angel who was glaring at him with a look that could be fatal. "Looks like it's time for the serious talk."

Angel shook his head at him and turned to his gang, "Get them set up. I'm going to go talk to Buffy."

Cordelia sighed but Fred nodded, "Okay."

Angel gave one last deadly look to Xander before running up the stairs after Buffy. Cordelia sighed and plopped herself on the couch, "Every reason i ever left Sunnydale is now in L.A."

Xander flew himself onto the couch beside her, "Yeah well...all the drama on this side is a little more dramatic then here."

Cordelia looked at Xander int he eyes, "Did Spike reallly...? I mean Buffy..."

Xander nodded, "Yeah. She hasn't even said the world until right now."

Gunn, Fred and Wesley walked to sit on the other side of the table. Wesley shook his head, "I knew Buffy and Spike were sleeping together but she never..."

Dawn walked over, "You knew? She already told you guys?"

Wesley shook his head, "Just me. Now it looks like she's going to tell Angel."

Dawn stared up the stairs, "Yeah. Makes me wonder how well this will turn out."


	9. Big Buffy And Angel Talk

**-Sunnydale - High School Basement-**

In the room where Spike was he sat crouched down ont he floor with his feet on his tiptoes and hugging his knees. It was probably the most vulnerable Spike had ever looked. He looked as if someone else was in the room with him, someone or something dangerous.

Spike started talking to himself, "The thing is...I had a speech. I learned it all. Oh, God. She won't understand, she won't understand."

Warren started circling Spike as the vampire cowered in the middle of the room. He started to speak to him too, "Of course she won't understand, Sparky. I'm beyond her understanding. She's a girl. Sugar and spice and everything...useless unless you're baking. I'm more than that. More than flesh..." He suddenly morphs into Glory who still continued to pace in front of Spike. "...more than blood. I'm... you know, I honestly don't think there's a human word fabulous enough for me. Oh, my name will be on everyone's lips, assuming their lips haven't been torn off. But not just yet. That's alright, though..." Glory then morphs into Adam and is still pacing and speaking to Spike, "...I can be patient. Everything is well within parameters. She's exactly where I want her to be. And so are you, Number 17. You're right where you belong..."

He then becomes the mayor and bends down on one knee to talk to Spike eye-to-eye "...So what'd you think? You'd get your soul back and everything'd be Jim Dandy? Soul's slipperier than a greased weasel. Why do you think I sold mine?" He laughed a little bit "Well, you probably thought that you'd be your own man, and I respect that, but..." The mayor finally transformed into Drusilla and touched Spike's face, "...you never will. You'll always be mine. You'll always be in the dark with me, singing our little songs. You like our little songs, don't you? You've always liked them, right from the beginning. And that's where we're going..." Drusilla then turns into the Master and stands again. "...right back to the beginning. Not the Bang... not the Word... the true beginning. The next few months are going to be quite a ride. And I think we're all going to learn something about ourselves in the process. You'll learn you're a pathetic schmuck, if it hasn't sunk in already. Look at you. Trying to do what's right, just like her. You still don't get it. It's not about right, not about wrong..." The master starts to walk around Spike and when it comes back in front of him he is no longer the Master but buffy herself. As Buffy she stood with her arms crossed in front with a smug serious look on her face, glaring at SPike, "...it's about power."

**-L.A. - Buffy's Room-**

Buffy sat on the bed leaning against the headboard with her feet tucked to her chin. She knew someone was going to go up and talk to her and she was dreading every moment of it. She wouldn't cry though, she hasn't cried since that night about it and she wasn't going to start now. It was hard to resist crying though because the second Angel walked into the room with his hands in his pocket and his head staring down her emotions went wild. He shut the door after he entered and started walking towards Buffy on the bed. The closer he got the more scared Buffy got knowing she would have to talk to him about it. She couldn't avoid it though because he sat down on the bed pretty close to her and stared her in the eyes.

Buffy looked down as Angel started to look her over, "You don't want to tell me about it?"

Buffy tried to be the strong one, "I think I said the just of it downstairs in front of all your friends."

Angel looked down now, "So Spike just..."

Buffy nodded, "Yeah, then he left town."

Angel shook his head, "I can't believe this. I should of warned you about how Spike obsesses over people. I'm so so..."

Buffy couldn't handle it if she heard Angel apologize so she interrupted, "Don't worry about it. It's my fault anyway."

Angel defenitely couldn't believe she was blaming herself, "How could it possibly be your fault?"

Buffy took a deep breath knowing this was the big talk about sleeping with Spike and the heaven and not hell talk. "A lot happened that year. When I came back I didn't feel right, I didn't feel real. Things only got worse when everyone found out that they brought me back from heaven and not hell. "

She paused once she heard Angel gasp with revelation. "How come you never told me? I mean when we met..."

Buffy smiled, "When we met it was a big cryfest and I was still reeling from the fact I was back. Which you were also doing."

Angel nodded, "You still could of told me. You didn't have to go to Spike."

Buffy looked down again unable to stare Angel of all people in the eyes, "I did have to go to Spike. He's the only one in that damn town that understood anything. About the grave, about being half dead and especially about being alone. Soon it got to a point where I couldn't just talk to him anymore. The day after Giles left, Tara left and everyone was sad I couldn't take it and when Spike came to me I couldn't let him go. After that we found out he could hit me so it was then I knew if he could hurt me but no one else something had to be wrong with me. My thoughts of coming back wrong came true. That night I actually stayed with Spike... All night and for a few hours I felt like I mattered."

Angel got the look on his face that told her he knew what happened. Buffy couldn't stop though, it was like she needed to say all of this, "After that I just kept going back to him whenever I needed out of this world. He had this power over me that I just couldn't shake. Every night I spent with him wasn't just sleeping together either. Sometimes we'd talk and he'd make me feel a little better but most of the time it was just so I could feel wanted. It went on and on, even after I broke down to Tara. It stopped though when Riley came back to Sunnydale, with his wife."

Angel had shock and pain written all over his face, "He caught you two?"

Buffy nodded, "He said some stuff that made me feel a little better so I stopped going to Spike for a painkiller. We were okay for a while. Nice to each other even, like a friend mark. Usually the friend part comes before sex but we were different. That was ruined though when Spike slept with Anya. The nerds that were stalking me had it all on camera. After Xander almost killed Spike for sleeping with her Spike made it clear to everyone that I had been sleeping with him. He came over to talk to me right before I was about to take a bath. I told him I didn't want to do it but somewhere I knew, I wanted him again. He didn't actually get further then a few bruises and a rip in my robe but it was... it was so surreal. Even now Xander and a permanant bruise are my only reminders it ever happened."

Angel couldn't even look Buffy in the eye anymore. He had no idea he had missed so much. Every reason he left was useless. He left so she could be really happy but the way she looked now proved she wasn't just unhappy but she was dead to the world. While Angel thought about everything the silence in the room could of killed both of them. Buffy had just laid out this big revelation and Angel really had nothing to say.

He especially couldn't believe what Buffy said next, "I'm so sorry Angel."

The words alone caused Angel to stare his slayer in the eyes again, "You don't have to be Buffy." He grabbed one of her hands and took a deep un needed breath, "I should of been there, everyone should of been there for you but Spike."

Buffy shook her head, "I just didn't want to feel... I felt like everything I was, was still in the grave I crawled out of and it wasn't like that when I was around Spike. It was wrong and I used him. It's no ones fault but my own."

Angel didn't even know what to say as a few tears escaped Buffy's eyes. She tried with everything not to cry but her walls were coming down and she wasn't gonna be in control for long. Angel defenitely couldn't bare to watch her cry so he said the first thing he could to try and make her feel better, "No it's not. We all know Spike can't see his limits. You don't have to deal with him when you go back Buffy."

Buffy shrugged, "It's not that I'm scared of. It's just I don't know wheather I want to stake him or crawl into his arms."

That's when buffy lost it. Her control had faultered and her eyes started to draw tears like waterfalls. Angel had the hardest time knowing she was in the worst place but watching her break down finally, watching her cry everything she had inside of her and watching her be so weak tore him up inside. He was at a point where the jealousy he felt didn't matter and he couldn't resist holding her now. It was seconds before he had her wrapped in his arms and was cradling her like a baby. He was now leaning against the headboard with one arm around Buffy's back and the other wrapped in her hand. Buffy's legs were draped over Angel's as her head rested on his shoulder. Her tears were slowing and it took about 10 minutes for her to come back to reality. Angel noticed her heartbeat steady and the sniffles slow down.

He looked over into her eyes, "You feel any better?"

She couldn't smile as she answered, "You always know what to do to make me feel better."

Angel actually smiled and enjoyed the no longer awkward silence between them. They sat like that for a while before Angel spoke. "I understand you know. Not necessarily about Spike specifically but I know why you did what you did."

Buffy looked up into his eyes and had the most curious cute look on her face, "This is the part where you reveal something about your life lately in order to try and make me feel better right?"

Angel smiled and nodded, "Yeah." He waited a few seconds before he finished what he was saying, "Like I said, I know why you did what you did. Last year Wolfram and hart brought back Darla."

Buffy could pretty much see where this was going, "What do you mean they brought her back? Evil and all?"

Angel shook his head and looked away from her eyes, "She was human. They brought Drusilla to L.A. to change her back right in front of me." Buffy gasped already knowing the pain he must of felt. "After that it was pretty much rock bottom you know. Everything on my mind was how I could possibly kill both of them or how I could of saved them."

Buffy tried to interrupt, "You couldn't..."

He wouldn't let her because he already knew what she was gonna say, "That's what everyong was telling me. I couldn't of done anything but I know I could of. Anyway after i fired Cordy, Wesley and Gunn I was pretty much evil with the exception of killing people. I was obsessed with finding a way to beet W&H. I did one night with this ring but people started talking every which way at me and I think my exact words were, I wanted to feel something besides the cold. Darla showed up at my place after that and I've always felt something with her."

There was only one question as Buffy's eyes widened, "Did you lose your soul?"

Angel actually smiled for a second, "I wasn't happy. I may of felt something finally but i sure as hell wasn't happy let alone perfectly happy."

Buffy couldn't help but smile, "Good."

Angel continued his small story, "The point is we both had these great epiphany's. Your's was Riley and mine was knowing I didn't want to be evil."

Buffy nodded and curled closer into Angel, "Why is it always us, Angel? I mean we've done a lot for this messed up world and still nothing. Where's our miracle?"

Miracle was the only word Angel needed to hear to be reminded of Conner. Now just felt like the right time to tell Buffy who that boy actually was. He didn't know if she'd be mad or extremely happy for him but he knew he had to do it.


	10. Storytime

**-Hyperion-**

Cordy, Wesley, gunn and Fred had shown Xander and Dawn where they were sleeping a little after Angel and Buffy went upstairs. It wasn't even 10:00 yet so no one was actually sleeping, just settling. They were all back in the main room catching up, updating and laughing. The whole conversation actually wasn't based upon Angel and Buffy upstairs. That was probably because everytime someone did bring them up Cordy would instantly change the subject. It went on like this pretty much the whole time.

**-Buffy's Room-**

Angel had been silent for a few minutes now since buffy brough up her question about the miracle. It was actually starting to make her curious, "What's up Angel?"

Angel took an un needed deep breath, "I have to tell you something else Buffy. Something I should of told you a long time ago."

Buffy looked a little scared as she inched away from him. She moved so she was out of his embrace and staring him in the eyes now, "What's going on Angel?"

Angel looked down and tried to find the best way to start, "You know that boy earlier, the one you threw against the wall?"

Buffy smiled a little and nodded, "Yeah. I was actually gonna ask you about him. Pretty scary how much he looks like you."

Angel actually smiled for a few seconds before continuing, "That's kind of what I have to tell you. He looks like me because he's my son."

Angel's last words started running over and over in Buffy's head. Angel's son? She didn't even know how to react. She stared down to the bed, like she was totally zoned out. There was only two questions in her mind right now and she couldn't bare to ask one of them so she asked the other one. "How?"

Angel could actually feel her her sadness as he tried to explain. "Prophecy."

Buffy shook her head, "How is he in his teens?" She couldn't help but put a hint of anger in her voice, "Another thing you did before Sunnydale you couldn't tell me about?"

Angel understood her tone and couldn't help but feel guilty. Also a sudden feeling of pain rushed through him as he went over everything that happened, "When he was born we kept him safe for a while. I never thought I would have to worry about someone on my side hurting him."

Buffy understood instantly, "Wesley?"

Angel nodded and continued, "Wesley found something in a book that said The father will hurt is son or something like that. He literally handed the baby to Justine and Holtz. The only problem was Justine slit his throat. When I finally found out and ran into Holtz Wolfram and Hart was in the mix too. It was pretty much a shoot off for my son. A demon had a portal to hell well specifically Quortoth up and since Holtz had Conner he jumped through with him, before I could get to him. We both know time goes faster in hell."

Buffy shook her head. She didn't know wheather to feel sad because of what happened, pain because Angel didn't tell her in the first place, or guilt for not being there. When she saw the look of painful recollection in Angel's eyes all she started to feel was pain, but for him. "How, how is he back now?"

Angel sighed, "Him and Holtz found a way out of hell."

Buffy shook her head, "But Wesley... I am so surprised you haven't killed him yet."

Angel half smiled, "I almost did while he was in the hospital."

Buffy nodded in sympathy for him. "How come he put you in a box at the bottom of the ocean?"

"Holtz raised him in hell to hate everything I am and everything I was. He wasn't even back for three seconds before he tried to kill me. We were doing alright until Holtz got Justine to kill him with an ice pick."

Buffy sighed, "Make it look like you did it."

Angel nodded, "When Conner found him Justine was still there and then their small plan formed."

Buffy shook her head making sure she wouldn't cry when she asked her next question. Her voice lowered though to almost a whisper when she spoke, "Who's the mother?"

Angel had no idea how hard it was for Buffy to even ask the question but it was probably just as hard to answer it, "Darla."

Buffy didn't even have a reaction. Her body sat still as she continued to avoid eye contact by staring at the bed, "Wow."

Angel nodded, "My thoughts exactly." There was a long silence between them that began to get awkward especially since Buffy hadn't moved since he spoke Darla's name. "What are you thinking?"

Buffy shrugged, "Nothing." She could feel him glaring at her so she sighed, "It's just hard to believe. I mean I just always thought you and kids weren't possible."

Angel nodded, "So did I."

"Where's Darla now?"

"She staked herself so Conner could be born."

After another small silence Buffy finally looked up and into Angel's eyes, "It makes me wonder why you didn't tell me. I mean I know hey not in your life anymore but you have a kid and I..."

Angel wouldn't let her finish, "I know Buffy. Me and you had a little more then something and I should of told you. I don't really have an excuse or a reason why I didn't. I'm sorry."

Buffy half smiled, "Hey, at least you got your miracle right?" Now Angel didn't know wheather to feel guilty or happy that he had a kid. Only Buffy could get him all turned around inside. He didn't have to react because Buffy kept talking, "He's really beautiful Angel. Someone needs to talk to him though."

Angel couldn't help but smile, "If you can get close enough to him without him hitting you be my guest."

Buffy started looking around the room suddenly which confused Angel. Her head stopped at Angel's wrist where she found a watch. She lifted it up to her eyes and cursed herself, "It's almost 10:00."

Angel nodded, "Yeah..." Buffy remembered something she had said earlier and started to stand up. Angel grabbed her wrist though, "What's wrong?"

Buffy didn't really want to tell Angel where she was going but didn't want to lie so she smiled, "I have previous plans."

Angel defenitely didn't believe her, "Like what? Oh this is the part where you walk out trying not to show you're in pain."

Now buffy knew she had to lie, "Actually no. I called my dad and told him I'd stop by tonight. It's not too far so I should be back in a little while."

Angel still looked like he didn't believe her, "It's almost 10. Are you sure it's not too late?"

Buffy smiled and stood straight up, "I told im I'd be there by 10. It's okay."

Angel slowly stood right in front of her, "You want me to drive you?"

Buffy smiled, "It's fine. I have Xander's car."

Angel sighed, "You sure you're okay?"

Buffy didn't look okay as she rushed to put on her jacket, "Yeah I'm fine. I'll see you when I get back."

Angel nodded, "I'll walk you to the door."

Buffy nodded and walked out the door quickly. Angel sighed obviously thinking her need to get out of the house was because of their conversation. He followed her though all the way down the stairs.

**-Downstairs-**

There was a small conversation going on about how everyone in Sunnydale was singing to each other. Xander was just finishing the story witht he big group sing when Buffy started running downstairs with Angel not too far behind her. Dawn interrupted Xander by standing up, "You okay buffy?"

Buffy nodded, "Yeah. I'm just going out for a little while. I'll be back in no time."

Xander sighed, "Are you kidding me? You bring us all the way to L.A. and you're not even gonna be here?"

Buffy couldn't believe it, "I just told someone I'd see them tonight at 10. I'll be back in like an hour."

Xander shook his head and glared at Angel, "What did you say to her?"

Buffy sighed, "Nothing Xander. This has nothing to do with any of you. I just have something to do. Now I'll see you all in a bit." She stared at Dawn, "If they go out for patrol you can go just as long as you don't die."

Dawn smiled and nodded, "Okay. Bye Buffy."

Buffy smiled and opened the door. She looked at Angel apologetically for leaving so suddenly before walking out the door. When she was gone Xander glared at Angel again, "What did you say to her?"

Angel sighed, "Nothing. We were updating each other and I happened to mention who Conner was."

Wesley looked a little scared, "Really?"

Angel smiled, "Don't worry Wes, she can't hate you."

Wesley just looked down as Dawn looked curiously up at Angel, "So who's Conner?"

Angel sighed but Cordelia finally spoke, "Angel's son."

Xander smiled sarcastically, "Too bad Willow's not around. She's the sensetive one when it comes to you Angel."

Angel sighed, "That's not the reason she left Xander."

Xander smiled, "Convince yourself of that before you try to convince me."

Dawn sighed in annoyance, "Shut up Xander." She stared at Angel, "How is that possible?"

Angel walked over to the group and sat next to Cordelia. "Long story."

Dawn smiled, "We got all night unless you want to take me on a patrol."

Angel looked at Xander who shook his head and sighed, "It was a prophecy..."

The story continued with every detail. Wesley, Cordelia, Gunn and fred even helped with all the details Angel didn't want to mention. So with Xander's sarcastic comments and Angel's voice it was a bedtime story for Dawn.


	11. Talk Time

**-Beach where Angel was found-**

Buffy had walked back and forth along the beach a few times. She even took off her socks and shoes to walk in the water a little bit. It was a nice night for L.A. A few stars in the sky, the sound of waves and quietness. She had never stopped thinking about the last convo she had with Angel. The word son hung in her head like it was the only word in her vocabulary. She had been walking a while so she finally sat down and stared out into the ocean.

After a few minutes she finally opened her mouth, "With how much I've seen the ocean lately you'd think it would lose it's appeal." She slowly turned her head behind her to see Conner standing behind her. He wasn't smiling or reacting to what she said at all so she turned to face forward again, "I was starting to think you weren't gonna show."

Conner shrugged, "I was watching you, from the rock. Like I did the first time."

Buffy nodded, "Oh."

Conner slowly sat down beside Buffy and started the conversation, "How come you're so quiet?"

Buffy smiled, "I'm thinking about a lot."

"Like what?"

"I was just told who your dad is."

Conner defenitely looked confused, "It sounded like you knew Angel pretty well."

Buffy sighed, "Like the back of my hand. It's just he finally told me he had a son."

Conner shook his head, "Still a fact I'm trying to forget."

Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing, "How can you say that? There's billions of kids out there who have to grow up without dads Conner, at least you have one."

"Yeah but no one has a dad that kills and tortures people for fun."

Buffy shook her head still in disbelief, "You haven't even tried to understand him. I have a lot of personal feelings with the whole Angel being a dad issue but I am still extremely happy he had a son, I'm happy it's you. Conner, you have so much good inside of you but you're not gonna feel that until you start opening yourself up to what can be instead of what was."

It was Conner's turn to have disbelief written all over his face, "You of all people. How can you being a slayer defend the worst vampire of all."

Buffy took a deep breath, "You in the mood for the cliffnotes version of my life?"

Conner actually half smiled, "If it will explain why everyone's in love with the vampire, especially you."

Buffy smiled and thought way back, "It started when I moved to Sunnydale. I met Angel in an alley, I kicked him and he flew on his back. He was cute and cryptic yet annoying. He gave me a cross that I don't wear anymore but I carry with me everywhere. Anyway he didn't tell me he was a vampire. He let me get the biggest crush in the world on him before revealing he was a vampire. Like you I set out to kill him because I thought he attacked my mom. When I talked to him though, you know when I gave him a chance before I staked him with an arrow he revealed it was your mother who bit my mom and that he has a curse."

Conner shook his head, "Don't even get me started on how evil my mother was."

Buffy smiled, "Oh go ahead, i hated Darla with everything I had. I mean it wasn't just because she had the part of Angel i wanted, she was just vile until she found out she was pregnant." Conner's face turned into a curious one as Buffy continued, "The way i hear it your mother killed herself for you. Your mother gave evrything she had, she gave up being her old self for you. You have no idea what she was like and you hate her. You need to start understanding you can't judge by reputation."

Conner was actually speechless for a bit. That was until a very important question popped into his head, "What could Angel have said that would make you change his mind about him?"

Buffy smiled, "He explained the curse. Every single day he pays for what he's done and he doesn't even realize it wasn't him doing those things."

"It was him!"

"NO!" Buffy lowered her voice before explaining, "Until you look Angelus in the eye you have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. You heard stories from a once victim but that's all they were... stories to make you hate him."

Conner actually looked a little guilty for making her upset, "How are you such an expert on who Angel is? You haven't been around, you don't know him anymore."

Buffy looked down obviously hurt by his words but nodded, "You're right, I haven't been here but that doesn't mean I don't know him. Back to my story... After I found out about him I couldn't help but fall in love with him. We had a lot of good nights together until my 17th birthday. That night we decided we loved each other so much that we..." Buffy suddenly got uncomfortable, "...escalated our realationship." Conner smiled and nodded giving Buffy the go aheads because he understood so with a sight she continued, "That night we found a clause in his relationship. If he was given one moment of true happiness he would lose his soul. My first time turned the love of my life into the most evil son of a bitch alive."

Conner nodded, "Told you."

Buffy nodded back, "You're right about him. If you talk about Angelus with hatred then i'm not going to stop you but that night I heard Angel whisper how much he loved me and then the next day i watched him almost kill my best friend and insult me to the highest. I know the difference between Angel and Angelus and I just really want you to see that."

Conner avoided Buffy's glare, "Why is it so important?"

Buffy smiled, "Because you're the one thing in this whole world Angel wasn't aloud. You're a miracle to him. Angel and I don't get many miracles or breaks so even after what you did he loves you more then ever. I didn't have a dad through my teen years and I don't want that for you."

Conner sighed, "How is it so easy for you to look into his eyes and not see his tainted soul?"

Buffy smiled, "Because when I look into his eyes I see every kiss, half smile, and night we had. He was so amazing to me and I know I'm not around anymore but I think you should give him the chance to be amazing to you. He'd sacrifice so much for you."

Conner defenitely looked confused as he started playing with the sand. "Everytime someone cares for someone else there's sacrifice."

Buffy nodded and looked down, "I know what you speak of very well because when Angel was evil I obviously had to kill the love of my life. When you know Angel like I did looking into Angelus' eyes and seeing evil hurts more then hearing his words but I had to do it. It took a few deaths and one really close person to die before i could finally kill him. He was about to suck the world into hell and I had him but Willow returned his soul before I could do it. Since he had already opened the portal though I had to close it with his blood." She was obviously teary by now as she continued, "We said I love you's and I kissed him right before ramming a sword through his gut."

Conner shook his head. He was obviously softening as he watching this poor slayer in pain. He started to rub her shoulder, "He had to of come back or else he wouldn't be here."

Buffy nodded and wiped her tears, "You two are the same in that area. You both found a way out of hell. When he came back though we were distant. It was a few days before the prom when Angel finally realized if he stayed with me my life would be wrecked. So he sacrificed everything we had, everything we were..." She paused for a few seconds, "...So I could be happy. He left without even saying goodbye to me."

Conner was even hugging her from the side now. Buffy wasn't crying too much but she was obviously in pain. Conner couldn't help the next question, "Do you still love him?"

Buffy smiled a really big smile and stared up into Conner's eyes, "Always." There was a slight pause until buffy finally came back to reality, "But he has Cordelia now and I'll find someone along the way. Probably another vampire."

She didn't know if she was thinking about Spike or not and she didn't have time to process it because Conner spoke instantly after, "I'm sorry, for what i did. I obviously caused more pain to everyone else then I did to Angel."

Buffy nodded and pulled away, "So the question becomes would you do anything like that again?"

Conner really thought about it before shaking his head, "I don't know if I could. Not because of the reason you think though. Now whenever I look into him and see him in pain I'm going to see you in pain. For some odd reason I don't like it when you're in pain."

Buffy smiled and slowly stood up, "I have that effect on everyone. I'm irresistable."

Conner stood up next to her, "You're going to make me talk to him aren't you?"

Buffy nodded, "Uh huh. Apologies and everything. If you're sincere he'll know it. Just do me one favor." Conner stood in silence so Buffy continued, "Don't tell anyone I talked to you. If Angel knew I told you a few of the things from our past he'd be all sympathetic towards me and extra nice. I can't afford to get too close to him again."

Conner nodded after thinking about it for a few seconds, "Fine."

Buffy looked at her car parked at the top on the road by the rocks. "I should go. I told everyone I'd be back in about an hour."

Conner nodded, "This was... I don't usually talk to people."

Buffy winked at him, "Me too. Come by tonight. I'll make sure me and Angel are the only ones up and you guys can talk."

"So soon?"

Buffy nodded, "Don't worry. If you mean it everything will just come out."

Conner smiled, "I like hearing your stories."

Buffy smiled, "We should do this more often then. I tell you some stories then you can tell me some stories."

Conner nodded, "I'll see you Buffy."

Buffy nodded before walking towards her car. When she turned around to wave, Conner was nowhere to be seen.

**-Hyperion-**

Not everyone was thinking about Buffy at that moment but Xander and Dawn sure were. They had just finished hearing the story of how Conner came to be and was now 15. It was a little after 11:00 when Dawn broke the silence with a yawn.

Xander snapped out of his thinking mode and smiled at Dawn, "We should get you to bed."

Dawn shook her head, "I think I should talk to buffy."

Xander smiled, "You can talk to her tomorrow."

Dawn sighed, "I'm not little anymore you know. I think if i can watch the little video tape the geeks had then I can stay up past midnight."

Xander shook his head, "Please Dawn."

Angel actually smiled, "We'll send buffy to your room as soon as she get's back."

Dawn stood up angry, "Now you both want me to go to bed. What are you guys gonna talk about?"

At that moment a voice came from the door. "We're going to talk about how much mom adored me. I even have my baby pictures."

Dawn smiled at the vision of buffy, "I just wanted to make sure you didn't die or anything."

Buffy smiled and walked towards her, "No worries Dawnie. Now go to bed. We'll do the whole grown up talk thing tomorrow."

Dawn shook her head but started walking towards the stairs, "Okay. Who's the grown up this time? Me or you?"

Buffy looked around and then back at Dawn, "I think it might be you."

Dawn nodded and looked at Xander, "Night Xander. Night Angel. Night Buffy."

Everyone said goodnight before Dawn was finally out of sight. Xander stood up and stared at buffy, "So how was your night?"

Buffy shrugged, "It was nice. I missed just talking to people."

Xander shook his head, "Don't even get me started."

Buffy smiled, "I meant other people Xander. The way i talk to you people think we're married."

Xander winked at her, "Was that a proposal?"

Buffy shook her head, "Not until we're both 30 remember?"

Xander nodded and sat back down when Buffy walked over to sit by him. When she curled up against Xander's shoulder she finally noticed the way Cordelia was curled into Angel. Her eyes quickly moved and landed on Xander. Xander smiled down at her, "So hunny, where'd you go?"

Buffy looked down, "Out. Just a prior appointment I made on my way here."

Angel defenitely looked curious since Buffy told him she went to her dads and yet she told Xander she went out. He'd have to wait to talk to her of course but patience was a strong point of his. Xander smiled at Buffy, "You look tired."

Buffy shrugged, "Not really. Are you just saying that because you want to sleep?"

Xander looked around uncomfortably and then back at buffy, "No. I'm a man and I live on a hellmouth. I can stay up way past midnight."

Buffy smiled, "But you're the only one next to Anya who actually works on the hellmouth so you can go to sleep and still be a man."

Xander nodded, "There's my justification."

Buffy slowly slid off him as Xander stood up, "You provide for us jobless and poor girls. Enjoy your rest."

Xander nodded and hugged Buffy. He whispered into her ear before letting go, "Don't stay up too late. I don't want to see Angelus in the morning."

When buffy let go she slugged him in the shoulder, "I'll be good sweetie."

Xander nodded and kissed her on the cheek before walking to the stairs, "I'll be wearing my good pajamas if you decide to join me."

Buffy sighed and sat back in the chair as Xander walked up the stairs. As soon as he was out of sight Cordelia glared at her, "You and Xander finally started to date?"

Buffy shook her head, "No. We just made a deal that if we're not committed by 30 we're getting married to each other. His wedding went badly and every relationship I've had has gone badly so we thought we could just hang out together and people will think we're married so they won't hit on us. You can't date people if they don't come to you. Plus Xander's pretty much Dawn's dad already."

Cordelia couldn't believe it, "So you guys are dating, just without the sex?"

Buffy shrugged, "I guess you could say that."

Gunn finally piped in, "I can't believe that man. You two must be more dedicated then any other two people if you're just not going to date anybody else and you're not gettin some." Buffy stared at him a little uncomfortable, "Sorry. That was suppossed to stay in my head."

It was then Angel started to really think about it. He had pretty much accepted he wouldn't be "gettin any" as Gunn phrased it but he was finally realizing it. He actually couldn't believe that Buffy was going through life without someone she could do it with. After all this was one of the main reasons he left her. Almost every reason he left had backfired. She couldn't love the normal guy, she moved on to another vampire and now she wasn't even dating anyone. At least she looked a little happier then before, right?

Buffy shook her head, "Don't worry. When I told Willow she got all jealous because she had Xander first. Then I brought up the whole she's a lesbian thing and she shut right up."

Wesley, Cordy and Angel's head shot up and couldn't believe what they had just heard. Wesley actually moved closer to buffy, "Willow's a...a lesbian?"

Buffy nodded and Angel smiled, "Wow, I didn't see that coming."

Cordy nodded, "I can just imagine how much fun Xander had with that one."

Buffy shook her head, "He wasn't that bad actually. I mean he was engaged to Anya."

Cordy was still in wow, "That's hard to believe. I mean Anya was so..."

Buffy cut her off, "A demon. I think it worked out great. I mean no one could ever get mad at me for dating a demon anymore."

Wesley smiled but then something clicked in his head, "What happened to them then? You said the wedding went bad."

Buffy shrugged and avoided Angel's eyes at all costs, "Xander thought it was best for Anya if they didn't get married right then because he was afraid to hurt her and she was the one who said they shouldn't date again. Big catastrophe."

Cordelia actually looked liek she felt bad, "Wow. Poor Xander and Anya."

Buffy nodded and there was suddenly a silence that overtook the room. Fred looked around and smiled, "Does that silence wierd anybody else out?"

Buffy shrugged, "Kind of nice. Tea nice."

Wesley smiled, "That sounds nice."

Buffy was a little uneasy around Wesley but found this was the best time to talk to him. So she stood, "Good. So let's go make some tea, get me a blanket and a good book."

Angel was defenitely surprised. The buffy he remembered wouldn't touch a book unless it had some modern band on the front of it. "Wow. I didn't know you liked to read."

Buffy shrugged, "People change right?"

Wesley finally stood, "Shall we?"

Buffy nodded and followed Wesley to the kitchen hoping that leaving Cordy and Angel together wouldn't excalate to anything.


	12. Talk Time Part 2 And Bedtime

**-Hyperion - Lobby-**

Fred curled a little closer to Gunn just as Cordy yawned. Angel smiled at them all, "You guys look tired."

Cordy smiled, "Well we did spend a whole month looking for you."

Fred shook her head, "Me and Charles spent two months looking for the both of you. Thank god buffy and Wesley came around. Things were lookin' pretty bad for a while."

Cordy sighed, "We would of done it eventually."

Gunn smiled, "You can have hope Cordy but I think I'm going to get my sleep."

Fred stood up, "I'm with you Charles."

Gunn stood up and watched Fred walk up the stairs. When she was gone Gunn smiled at Angel, "I know this doesn't really mean anything but you got taste in woman Angel. Buffy could kill, man."

If Angel could blush he would of. Gunn didn't give him a chance to reply because he took off up the stairs. Cordy defenitely hated the subject and needed to hide her jealousy so she changed the topic, "So Angel, how was you underwater adventure?"

**-Hyperion - Kitchen-**

Wesley had started to boil the water as Buffy sat down at the table. Due to the silence Wesley spoke, "I'm going to take a small guess and say that Angel told you what happened."

Buffy shrugged, "What told on me?"

Wesley smiled and sat opposite to buffy, "You'd usually be talking or explaining something by now. Plus you get a look when you need or want to talk to someone."

Buffy smiled, "Fine. Yeah he told me. Defenitely surprised me."

Wesley nodded obviously saddened by her response, "I'm not going to justify it or apologize because..."

Buffy actually smiled, "You thought you were doing the right thing." Wesley looked a little surprised which caused Buffy to continue, "I'm going to tell you a small story. When Willow brought me back me back she brought me back from a place where I was happy." Wesley didn't look too shocked because this was the second time he heard that but he still looked sorry. Buffy did continue though, "My point is I spent the whole year feeling sorry for myself and blaming Willow, Xander, Anya and Tara for bringing me back. It didn't occur to me until Willow almost ended the world that they were doing what they thought was right. I live for forgiveness. You should know that."

Wesley actually smiled until a question popped into his head, "So you forgive everyone? You just move on?"

Buffy shrugged, "I don't actually forgive them but I move on. I never forget but I don't spend my life reliving what happened. The one thing I learned the most this past year was if you spend all your time holding grudges and feeling sorry for yourself you're going to lose out on what's right in front of you."

Wesley nodded, "The slayer has surpassed the watcher."

Buffy smiled but didn't reply because the tea kettle started to steam. She spoke as she stood up, "What you did was just as unimaginable as what Conner did but it was justified. If you want anger and dissappointment I'm not your slayer."

Wesley just nodded, stood and followed Buffy to the kettle. Buffy turned off the stove and they stood for a few minutes until Wesley finally spoke, "Where does Angel keep his tea?"

Buffy shrugged obviously clueless, "No idea. I could just get mine from my bag. My own personal blend." Wesley raised an eyebrow and Buffy sighed, "It's good. It's soothing and it smells nice." Wesley nodded and buffy walked out the kitchen, "I'll be right back."

**-Lobby-**

Cordy and Angel were still talking about Angel's water adventure when buffy entered. She hid her jealousy and just kept walking hoping not to interrupt their little conversation. Very surpringly it was Cordy who spoke to her, "What are you doing?"

Buffy tried to smile as she bent down to reach into her bag, "I make my own tea blends and since we don't know where Angel keeps the tea we're going to drink mine."

Angel smiled, "It's in a little basket on the table."

Buffy shrugged and pulled out a little bag full of a bunch of herbs, "Too late."

Angel nodded, "So you and Wesley talk?"

Buffy shook her head and started walking back to the kitchen, "Not really." When she was almost out of sight she yelled back to them, "You guys want to try my tea?"

Cordelia smiled, "Yeah, sure."

Angel smiled, "Thanks."

Buffy nodded before walking back into the kitchen. Cordy looked back to Angel, "So where were we?"

**-Kitchen-**

Wesley was about to sit down but Buffy stomped into the kitchen causing him to instantly jump back to standing position. He sighed when buffy walked to the counter, "Are they finally getting to you?"

Buffy calmed down a little bit, "No way. I mean why would they..." She saw the look in Wesley's eyes telling her he knew the truth, "...Fine fine fine, so they're getting to me. I mean sure he's been back like 5 minutes and they're already making googily eyes."

Wesley smiled, "Don't worry buffy. You're in L.A, there's no way he would do anything with Cordelia if you're in town."

Buffy was barely listening, "I mean we save him, we find him and I even talk to his son. What the hell is his problem? Do i just not exist?"

I guess buffy snapped because she threw an empty glass against the wall. Wesley winced but kept his cool. Before he could speak though Cordy and Angel came running in, "What happened?"

Wesley sat down slowly, "Buffy killed the evil cup."

When all eyes were on her Buffy shrugged and tried to look innocent, "I slipped and it flew."

Angel nodded, "I have never seen you trip."

Buffy looked down, "I'm losing my touch."

Angel didn't buy it but Cordelia tugged his sleeve and lead him away before he could speak. Cordelia finished the byes, "Alright, we'll be in the lobby."

When they were gone buffy started to laugh along with Wesley. "I can't believe I just got so worked up over that. I mean I knew but... I don't know. Sorry I had to beet the cup up."

Wesley smiled but then he processed what buffy had actually said, "What do you mean you talked to his son?"

Buffy sighed and grabbed another cup, "I didn't want to tell anyone but when I went out tonight I met Conner."

Wesley smiled, "You turned him around didn't you?"

Buffy nodded and poured the four cups of tea, "I just... I saw something in him and I had to make him see. At least I know he likes me because he said he didn't like when I was in pain."

Wesley stood and grabbed two of the cups of tea, "There's something about you Buffy Summer's that no one can help but love."

Buffy smiled and nodded and started walking towards the Lobby.

**-Lobby-**

Cordy and Angel were pretty much quiet now so they heard Buffy reply to Wesley, "Sure there is."

Wesley smiled back, "There's only one of you in the world."

Buffy smiled and they stopped at the coffee table. Buffy put her two cups down in front of Cordy and Angel and then took one from Wesley for herself. Angel was already curious though, "What were you guys talking about?"

Buffy smiled but Wesley answered, "How buffy went to talk to..."

Buffy cut him off by kicking his leg and finishing the sentence, "My father."

The small kick caused Wesley to spill a little tea on himself so he added a little girly scream to the mix, "OW!"

Buffy smiled, "Sorry."

Cordy looked back and forth between them, "So you two were talking about Buffy's dad?" Buffy smiled and Cordy looked at Wesley, "So how come you came in praising her?"

Wesley smiled at buffy, "Because when she's not kicking you she deserves it once in a while."

Buffy nodded and leant back in her chair like a queen, "Thank you."

Everyone took the silence time to enjoy their tea. When Wesley finished his sip he smiled, "Wow, this is almost british."

Buffy smiled, "I used to practically live with Giles. I think I'm pretty much part of the British club."

Angel smiled, "I can just picture you walking all sophisticated in England."

Buffy shook her head, "No thanks. No offense Wesley but I'm more of a European girl. I really liked Italy."

Everyone's head turned towards her as Wesley smiled, "You've been to italy?"

Buffy nodded and took another sip of her tea, "Yeah. My dad's rich and he sent me on this whole try-out for boarding school. I didn't like it and I had to get kicked out of that school too. It was fun."

Wesley smiled, "Well when you have goals you achieve them even if it does involve getting kicked out of school."

Buffy smiled and nodded, "Yeppers. Now I just have to find out why these girls are dying, why Dru cares and why Angel and you play big parts."

Wesley nodded, "We'll get started tomorrow morning."

Buffy shrugged, "I think we might just go home tomorrow. I mean we can research seperately and Xander does have a job. There's school and I haven't checked on Willow in a while." She glanced at Angel when she finished, "There's no reason for me to stay really."

Wesley looked down when he spoke too, "What about Spike?"

Buffy shrugged and started to move uncomfortably, "I'm gonna see him sooner or later. It may as well be tomorrow."

Wesley took a small sip of his tea before he spoke, "It would be easier if you stayed."

Buffy shook her head, "I think you just want me to stay."

Wesley shrugged, "You bring a certain calmness wherever you go."

Buffy blushed and looked down, "I think that's the tea."

Cordelia was defenitely tired of listening to Wesley rant about buffy so she stood up, "I think I'm ready for bed. It's kind of too late to go home so I figured I'd stay, do you mind?"

Angel looked back and forth between Buffy, Cordy and Wesley, "There's only two rooms made up."

Buffy smiled, "Don't worry about me. I'll crash with Xander or Wesley or Dawn. I got plenty of people who love me."

Angel nodded and stood to walk Cordy tot he stairs. Buffy casually stared away but glanced at their long goodnight once or twice. With a hug though Cordelia was finally on her way upstairs. When Angel sat back down it was pretty much silence for about 5 or 10 minutes until Wesley stood, "Since this is very awkward I shall turn myself in."

Buffy mumbled to herself, "Like you leaving will make it less awkward."

Wesley looked down to buffy, "Good night Buffy."

Buffy grabbed his hand, "Night Wes."

He nodded and made his way up the stairs leaving buffy and Angel alone with her special blended tea.


	13. Buffy And Angel Alone At Last

**-Hyperion - Lobby-**

Angel and buffy started to fidget until Angel finally spoke, "This is just a little more awkward."

Buffy nodded, "You want some more tea? I have to clean up the glass anyway."

Angel nodded, "I'll come help you."

Buffy nodded and they slowly made their way to the kitchen.

**-Kitchen-**

When buffy and Angel made it to the kitchen Buffy put her cup on the table before walking straight to the glass. Angel walked towards the tea kettle and poured a small cup of tea before sitting at the table. Even though both people were occupied the silence was killing them.

So when Buffy started throwing out the glass Angel finally spoke, "So why didn't you tell Xander you were at your dad's?"

Buffy paused before spilling the glass into the garbage. After the small pause she finally answered, "He would of told Dawn and Dawn would of been all over my case if she knew I was at my dad's and she couldn't come."

Angel nodded and another silence overtook the room as Buffy continued to clean up the glass she threw and Angel continued to sip his tea. After a little while Angel was again the one to open conversation, "So, where do we go from here?"

Buffy shrugged, "Tomorrow we really talk to Drusilla, do a little research and if we don't find anything too dire I go back to Sunnydale tomorrow night."

Angel tried to hide his sadness with another question, "And if we do find something?"

Buffy sat down at the table after she finished cleaning the glass and sighed, "Then I can take Dawn and Xander to my dad's so we won't impose too much. We'll stay in L.A but out of your guys' way."

Angel shook his head, "You guys can stay. You won't be imposing."

Buffy actually smiled, "So we can continue to act like we're not completely uncomfortable?"

Angel sighed, "You're always the one who brings up what people try to hide."

Buffy shrugged, "It's what i do."

"That doesn't mean you can't stay here. If you guys do stay past tomorrow it will be easier if all the superheroes stay in one place."

Buffy giggled a little bit, "You just called us all superheroes."

Angel smiled back, "Yeah well if we save the world I think it's time we got a label." He paused a few seconds before continuing, "Don't change the subject."

Buffy sighed, "If we need to stay I guess we can. I mean Dawn will pretty much shoot me for leaving. I think she still has a small crush on you."

Angel smiled and would of blushed if he could, "Well then..."

Buffy smiled and stood up to pour herself somemore tea. "She used to have this big crush on Xander but then she found out he was still all in love with me, then she had this big crush on Spike and that just blew up in her face and of course there was you. Since we're not dating I'm pretty sure she'll find all these excuses just to be around you."

Angel smiled and looked down, "That doesn't bother you?"

Buffy shrugged, "I'm pretty sure you're not her type."

"Why is that?"

Buffy smiled, "You're like 348 years older then her and..." Buffy tried to be subtle when she sat down again, "...you have Cordy."

Angel couldn't help but laugh a little bit, "I don't have Cordy."

Buffy looked down and blushed, "Well...earlier..."

Angel shook his head, "Nice attempt at casual."

Buffy shook her head, "At least we got that feeling uncomfortable thing out of the way." Angel nodded but Buffy was still defenitely curious, "So since we have been talking all about me lately..."

Angel nodded and sighed as he got ready for his big explanation, "Cordy and I are kind of hard to explain. We didn't even know we felt anything until the night Conner and Justine..."

Buffy nodded finally realizing it, "You and Cordy were going to tell each other, that night."

Angel nodded, "Now a bunch of things are going on and we haven't even talked about it yet."

Buffy nodded obviously hurt. "Wow."

Her one worded reaction kind of made Angel nervous and a little guilty. His voice softened to his serious heart melting one when he spoke finally, "What are you thinking?"

Buffy shrugged, "Oh the usual. Can't believe it's Cordy, how could you contradict everything you said the day you broke up with me, how much everything's changed, if I'm going to get in the way of anything happening between you two and at least we both finally moved on."

Angel couldn't believe how open and right out she said that. It was going to be a long night with a long talk. Well he thought so before the knock sounded from the enterence wall. When Angel turned around Conner stood in front of him. Buffy stood up obviously uncomfortable, "Well it's late and I should probably get to bed."

Buffy stood and started walking out the door but Angel sighed, "You don't just get to say something like that and walk away buffy."

Buffy smiled and turned around, "Any explanation of what i said would do no good. There's nothing you can say that would change my thoughts at that moment. Thanks for telling me though. Good night Angel." She stared at Conner and smiled so Angel couldn't see, "Good night Conner."

Conner nodded and both men watched her walk out of the kitchen. Angel smiled at his son sarcastically, "What could you possibly want?"

Conner looked down and whispered, "To apologize."

Angel was left with shock and confusion written all over his face.


	14. Conner?

**-Hyperion - Xander's Room-**

Xander was almost asleep until he heard the door open. He sighed and sat up, "You're already coming to bed?"

Buffy shrugged, "I'm tired and..."

Xander shook his head, "You didn't want to talk to Angel about something. I know the drill."

Buffy smiled and walked towards Xander's bed already in her pajama bottoms and tank top. When she was under the covers she smiled, "You know Conner's downstairs."

Xander nodded very confused on why she was smiling, "I thought you meeting Conner would be a reason to cry on my shoulder not smile."

Buffy shrugged thinking there was no harm in telling Xander too, "You know how I went out tonight? Well it was because I had to talk to Conner. We talked on the beach for like an hour and now..."

Xander smiled, "You got the boy to apologize to his dad. I don't know how you do it Buff but you're an amazing woman."

Buffy nodded, "I've been praised all day. It's almost like my birthday."

Xander shook his head, "No demons attacked, Angel's not evil, we're not all trapped here and you didn't lose all your strength. Defenitely not a Buffy birthday, sounds like just a really good day for Buffy."

Buffy nodded, "I love you Xander."

Xander smiled, "If only you meant that in a way I could be getting married pretty soon."

Buffy sighed and smiled, "Well we could play get married if you want. I mean I do want to know what it's like to be in a wedding dress."

Xander shook his head and kissed Buffy on her forehead, "No but thanks anyway. Plus the first time you're in a wedding dress it should be with the person you're gonna marry."

Buffy shrugged, "If 30 comes faster I might marry you."

Xander smirked at her, "Here's hoping."

Buffy curled into Xander and yawned, "Now I'm going to dream about it all night."

When buffy's eyes were closed Xander smiled at her, "You're gonna be a beautiful bride Buffy. Goodnight."

When Xander finally closed his eyes buffy let a tear fall out of her eye, "Goodnight Xander."

**-Hyperion - Kitchen-**

Angel was still stunned by his son's words. "You want to apologize already?"

Conner nodded, "I know you're thinking it isn't possible for me to be sorry but I am."

Angel shook his head, "What could possibly have happened between last night and tonight to make you change your mind about me?"

Since Conner wasn't aloud to use Buffy as his reason to apologize he spent the time before he came thinking about what he was going to say or what turned him around. He actually came up with a reason that wasn't entirely a lie. He took a deep breath before he spoke, "I spent today wondering around what looks like the bad part of town. People sleeping in ditches, drugging themselves with bad medicine, selling themselves for money... It started to look like this world's version of where I grew up. As I watched this world's way of life I realized not everyone's like this. I started thinking that there has to be people out there who keep at least some of these people safe, who save a few of the ones without hope and you sacrifice everything to keep this world at least turning."

Angel nodded not really sure wheather to believe him or not, "You expect me to just forgive you with an explanation like that?"

Conner actually smiled, "If I expected anything from you I'd be stupid. I'm not even saying I've change the way i think about you." Now Angel defenitely looked curious as he continued, "As I walked I started to remember that night, a little after I got out of Quortoth. You took me to take out a bunch of vampires and we actually talked and beet up a bunch of vamps. It showed the tiniest part of your soul but I chose to disregard it because I was brought up to hate you. I haven't been in this world that long so i don't know how to do anything unless I'm told to do it or taught how to do it. Thinking for myself is a real big problem."

Angel looked down obviously somewhat folding, "You seem to be doing alright with it now."

Conner nodded, "Yeah well when there's no one around you kind of have to. My point is I was brought up to think of you as one person, as one thing and when i got here that's all I knew. Lately though people have been talking about you like a real person, like they love you. So when I saw these sad little people on the streets I started to think they were probably once lucky people too, they made bad choices and they're now living with them but they're still real people. It's going to be so hard to be around you but I know I'd like to try. If you don't though I completely understand, especially after what I did."

Angel sat there thinking for around ten minutes while Conner started to get nervous. Angel stood up and sighed as he walked towards Conner, "This isn't going to be easy. A lot of people are pretty mad at you."

Conner looked down, "I don't supposse they'd be as understanding as you huh?"

Angel actually half smiled, "It's amazing. You like me more then Xander does and he's been around a lot longer."

Conne rlooked curious, "Xander?"

Angel shrugged, "You know that girl i said was Buffy? Well she brought her sister and best friend to visit. We have a very confusing problem with dying people."

Conner nodded and decided this was his best bet on finding a little more about Buffy, "What's her deal? I mean how did a girl get mixed up with fighting evil?"

Angel sighed, "Like I said before she's a slayer. She actually lives in Sunnydale now though, but she used to live here."

Conner nodded, "She's kind of pretty."

Despite Angel's judgemental feelings toward his son no he had to smile, "She's beautiful."

Conner couldn't help but smile, "You like her?"

Angel moved to sit back down at the table and sighed, "That would be a long story Conner. One I don't think you need to hear."

Conner smiled knowing he probably heard the story. The silence though made him feel a little uncomfortable though so he spoke up, "It's late and I should go."

Angel stared at his son like he was studying a book and finally sighed, "You can stay here."

Conner shook his head, "I don't know if that's such a good idea. After this summer I reckon everyone in this hotel pretty much doesn't want to see me."

"You're gonna have to face them sooner or later."

Conner nodded, "I know and I'm ready to apoloize and everything but tomorrow..."

Angel shrugged, "There's your punishment. You're grounded to this house until further notice."

Conner shook his head, "Are you sure there's enough rooms?"

Angel shrugged, "You can have my room. I have too much on my mind to actually sleep and if I do there's always my office."

Conner nodded but was still curious, "How come it only took a 10 minute explanation for you to forgive me?"

Angel sighed, "I didn't forgive you and I probably never will. I honestly don't have time to hold grudges and I don't have the ability to waste time hating someone I shouldn't. Honestly Conner you and me being related is like a gift to me, a gift i never expected to get. I don't know if you understand but you mean more then the world to me. You're my..."

Conner smiled and looked down to finish his sentence, "Miracle."

Angel couldn't believe Conner took the word right out of his mouth, "How'd you know I was going to say that?"

Conner shrugged, "Just a feeling."

Angel nodded, "You should get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Conner nodded and walked to the point he was in the complete darkness before saying his last words, "I really am sorry."

Angel nodded and listened to his feet run up the stairs. Curiousity still lingered in the room though. Angel believed he was sorry and his explanation but he knew there was more somewhere, there was something Conner wasn't saying. He'd have to wait it out though. So until tomorrow he had all night to think about everything Buffy had said to him. The one thought of Buffy's that had stuck out in his mind was the about contradicting everything he said when he broke up with her. He somewhat knew what she meant and he didn't know how to explain it. Sometime during the night Angel had made his way to the couch in the lobby. I guess some vampires do sleep at night.

**-Sunnydale - High School Basement-**

It was Drusilla now that leant over Spike's quivering body. He was lying down on his side curled into a fetal position. Drusilla waved her hands above Spike's head, "Calm down my William. Soon everything will stop."

Spike shook his head, "I did stop. I stopped for the girl but then I hurt the girl."

Drusilla shook her head, "Stop worrying about the girl Spike. Things are coming, the ground is shaking and the rules are changing. From beneath you it devours."

Drusilla's voice lingered in Spike's head as a look of fear and anticipation appeared on Spike's face.

**_A/N -_** _No worries guys, Xander and Buffy don't become more then friends, Wesley and buffy don't become more then friends and if Angel and Cordy do become something more then i'll break them up instantly._


	15. Morning Routine

**-Hyperion - Next Morning-**

Angel was still crashed out on the couch as Gunn and fred had woken up. They walked down the stairs only to smile at his still body. They walked right to the kitchen and started making a big pot of coffee. A few minutes later Xander strolled into the kitchen. He walked in on Gunn and Fred having a mini make-out session by the coffee pot. The slowly broke apart upon hearing Xander enter.

Fred smiled, "Sorry, we didn't hear anyone else up."

Xander smiled and wave dit off, "No worries. I'm more used to seeing two girls in my kitchen but this is L.A." Gunn and Fred weren't exactly sure what to say so Xander continued, "You guys can continue to stare at me like a crazy person but I would like to know where the bathroom is. There's too many rooms and I have walked into like eight. No luck on each and every one."

Fred smiled and walked out of Gunn's embrace, "I'll show you."

Xander nodded still not fully awake. Gunn smiled as his girlfriend lead him away. As they were leaving Cordy walked in. After a short good morning to Fred and Xander she walked into the kitchen and smiled at Gunn, "Coffee ready yet?"

Gunn smiled, "Not yet but good morning to you too."

Cordelia smiled, "I didn't sleep too well so cranky me today."

Gunn smiled and went back to watching the coffee maker make coffee. After about 5 minutes Angel had finally woken up just in time to see Xander, Fred and Wesley walk back to the kitchen. When he walked into the kitchen he saw everyone but Dawn, Conner and Buffy.

Cordelia smiled upon his enterence, "Good morning."

Angel smiled back, "Hey guys."

Xander waved sarcastically, "I'd come up with some sarcastic comment but my brain won't function until buffy get's here with my breakfast."

Angel looked a little confused, "Buffy's not here?"

Xander shook his head, "Of course not." At everyone's confused expressions he sighed before explaining, "Every morning Buffy has a bad dream or just doesn't sleep well which seems to be every night this summer she goes for a run and get's Dawnie and me breakfast. Seeing as she wasn't next to me when I woke up and my wallet is missing it's safe to say she went out for a run." Angel nodded and something finally clicked in Xander's head, "Why were you sleeping on the couch man?"

Angel thought this would be the best time to tell everyone where Conner actually was. He cleared his throat before speaking, "That's actually something I wanted to talk to you all about. Last night when Buffy and I were talking Conner sort of came by."

Gasps and sighs spread throughout the room. Cordelia was the one who expressed her opinion though, "You let him sleep here? With all of us sleeping you let him sleep here?"

Angel sighed and continued, "He actually apologized to me and I know it sounds crazy to all of you but I believe him."

Wesley expected this because he knew about Buffy and him talking and Xander knew because Buffy told him the night before. Xander was the one who spoke though, "So what? Are you asking everyone to play nice or just informing us all because I actually knew."

Angel sighed but answered him, "Play nice."

Cordy shook her head, "No way. How could you especially ask that of us?"

Wesley smiled and sipped some of his tea. "I'm more worried about how he'll treat me."

Cordy shook her head, "Well you deserve every bit of it."

Wesley nodded, "Yes but I'm here aren't I?"

"What is that suppossed to mean?" Cordy glared at Wesley

Xander banged his head on the table, "He means if he can sit in the middle of a room with all of you people then Conner should be able to. Sure what the boy did was wrong but you have all made major mistakes too. Somebody had to forgive you all. I mean Angel went evil and started killing people, Wesley stole his kid, Cordy has always been evil, I defenitely had my moments way back when and you all can still be in a room with each other. Hell if I can be in a room with Angel and not stake him i think you all can at least avoid yelling at the boy for a few minutes."

Angel sighed, "Xander actually made a little bit of sense." He avoided Xander's smirk and continued, "Wheather you guys like it or not he's my son. He was going to come back sooner or later and it just happened sooner then I thought."

Xander smiled, "All hail buffy then."

Wesley realized buffy had said something about talking to Conner to Xander and knew she didn't want it to leak to Angel. Cordy of course didn't so she spoke in her usual bitchy tone, "What the hell does buffy have to do with this?"

Wesley of course covered, "Well if buffy is here it probably means Conner coming back was meant to happen. So wheather we like it or not he's going to be a part of it."

Angel nodded, "So no insults and avoid glaring if you can."

After a short silence fred finally spoke, "When do those teenagers wake up?"

**-Hyperion - Lobby - About 10 minutes Later-**

Dawn was finally exiting her room and walking down the stairs when she heard a door shut behind her. She stopped on the steps hoping it was Angel but she realized when Conner walked onto the steps that she got someone better then Angel.

Dawn smiled at the boy, "You must be Conner."

Conner nodded and smiled to be polite, "Yeah. Who are you?"

Dawn smiled, "Dawn Summers."

Conner nodded, "So you must be Buffy's sister."

Dawn nodded, "Who told you about me?"

"Angel."

Dawn smiled, "Cool."

They started to walk down the stairs together when Conner finally stopped smiling, "With the way you're acting nobody told you everything about me."

Dawn shrugged, "Born from two vampires, stolen, raised in hell to hate Angel, Trapping Angel at the bottom of the ocean...I got it all."

Conner couldn't believe it, "Then how come you're being so nice to me?"

Dawn smiled, "The way I see it everything worked out. Angel let you stay here so things must be a little better. I don't hold grudges unless you hurt me directly or Buffy directly."

Conner nodded as they walked off the last step, "I'll make sure not to hurt you two then."

Dawn smiled and stopped at the enterence to the kitchen. She turned towards Conner, "Are you ready for this?"

Conner smiled, "It's a little easier then before you came along."

Dawn blushed a little, "I'll be there."

Conner nodded and took the first steps towards the kitchen.

**-Hyperion - Kitchen-**

When the teenagers enter the kitchen it surprised everyone, especially Angel, "Conner, I see you've met Dawn."

Conner half smiled, "Yeah. Friendly."

Dawn nodded and looked around finally realizing everyones looks focused on Conner. Conner stood facing down avoiding the glaring eyes. Angel couldn't help but feel bad for him as he watch everyones judgemental faces. Dawn shook her head, "So guys. Anything else to stare at, like your coffee's?"

Everyone was surprised at Dawn's outburst but Xander seeing as he would of said it if he wasn't so tired. Everyone's eyes instantly started staring other places. Conner smiled over at Dawn as Angel spoke, "Like sister, like sister."

Dawn smiled, "You live with her long enough you start to act like her."

Xander shook his head, "That is not true. I don't act like Buffy."

Dawn smiled, "You're a guy Xander. I'd be scared if you started to act like Buffy."

Xander smiled and finally looked at the clock, "Where is she? She's usually back by now."

Dawn shook her head, "No worries. This is L.A. the coffee place is probably a little further then the one in Sunnydale if I know which one she went to."

Xander nodded. "Ah. I forgot you Summer's girls used to live here."

Dawn smiled, "We should go see my dad while we're here. You know if the world doesn't end."

Xander shook his head, "Yeah right. Like your sister would go see your dad. You know as well as I do Dawnie that the only way Buffy would go see your dad would be if he died and she could dance on his grave."

Angel instantly felt a pain of betrayl as he finally proved buffy had lied to him. Now a question remained, the question being where Buffy was last night for an hour. Angel was torn out of his thoughts by the sound of the front door opening. Xander stopped everyone, "I'll bring her here. It's easier."

Everyone nodded and Xander ran towards the sound. Almost 20 seconds after he left Xander was back and grabbing Dawn's hand, "Don't be frightened."

Dawn was already frightened as she ran after Xander. instinctively everyone took off after Xander and Dawn. They bumped into the Summer's people as they stopped just before entering the lobby. When they looked towards the door everyone realized why Xander was scared. At the door stood Buffy talking to a guy.

The only one not afraid was Dawn who recognized the guy. She shouted his name and started running towards them, "SHANE!"

The second she connected with the guy who was apparently Shane he grabbed her in a giant hug, "Oh darling. I haven't seen you in years. You're so grown up."

Dawn finally let go of Shane and looked him up and down, "So are you."

Buffy avoided everyone else's looks as they started to slowly walk into the lobby. Instead she focussed on the man and sister in front of her, "Dawnie."

Dawn smiled, "Okay I'll stop."

Shane smiled at buffy, "I see you have plans."

Buffy could of melted in his italian accent. She smiled and nodded though, "I do. I liked this morning though. I'm so glad I ran into you."

Shane winked at her, "Don't hesitate to call me. I missed you."

Buffy smiled and blushed a little, "You know I'll call you."

Dawn nodded, "If she doesn't call you, I will."

Shane smiled at Dawn, "Oh I missed you too darling."

Dawn giggled and Buffy sighed as she stared at Shane, "It was nice of you to walk me."

Shane nodded, "I don't live too far from here anyway. Plus I liked talking to you."

Buffy nodded and put a piece of hair behind her ear, "Ditto."

Shane smiled a half smile and sighed, "I should be going. You're not the only one with a life."

Buffy nodded and Dawn sighed, "We'll see you soon."

Shane giggled a little bit and hugged Dawn, "Of course."

Buffy hugged him next and kissed him once on each cheek before finally stepping back away from him, "I'll see you."

Shane winked at her and walked away. The second Buffy shut the door Dawn kicked her in the leg, "You couldn't of invited him in. I mean seriously buffy. We haven't see him in like or 8 years."

Buffy sighed, "One, OW. Two, we have better things to do today and three, he actually has plans."

Dawn nodded and then tried to look innocent, "Sorry." Buffy nodded and Dawn got excited again, "Did you hear him talk? He still calls me darling like it's my name."

Buffy shook her head, "Lose the fantasy Dawnie."

Xander finally spoke, "So is the coffee and doughnuts in your hand a fantasy or did you really remember to buy me breakfast."

Buffy smiled and walked over to Xander. Xander looked like a kid in a candy store as he walked to the couch and sat down, obviously enjoying his food. As buffy looked around to everyone else she sighed and avoided Angel's eyes, "Long story short. That was Shane, I met him in Italy where we dated but when he moved to L.A. and I came back we broke up. Dawn's in love with him and I'm not. I ran into him buying breakfast. Discussion over."

Angel couldn't believe that was all she was giving him. Dawn wasn't done yet though, "What do you mean over buffy? You can't bring Shane into a conversation and just say over. You didn't even talk about why you guys broke up or about who he dated after you."

Buffy sighed and with an angry face she handed Dawn her apple cinnamon tea and pointed to the doughnuts, "Go and eat your breakfast Dawn. This conversation is over."

Dawn sighed and walked over to sit with Xander. Wesley was the first to speak out of the group, "What a way to start the morning. Awkward silences already."

Buffy smiled, "I didn't even have my coffee yet."

Cordy glared at buffy, "Looks like you had one hell of a wake-up though."

Buffy shook her head, "Shut your mouth Cordy before I shut it for you."

Everyone was surprised. Buffy and Cordy were usually mean to each other but buffy sounded a little more cranky then usual. Angel sighed, "You okay this morning?"

Buffy shrugged, "Didn't sleep long."

Xander smiled, "Yeah I know. A little after you got carried away AND BEET ME you didn't sleep again no matter how much you would like me to think you did."

Buffy smiled, "I already apologized for that like six times. Plus it got me a lead."

It was suddenly all business as soon as she spoke those words. Everyone spread out on the furniture or leaning on the furniture. Angel finally was the one to ask her, "What do you got?"

Buffy smiled at Wesley, "I know why you're so important."

Wesley looked a little frightened, "I'm not evil am I because you're looking at me like you might stake me."

Buffy shook her head, "It's time for you to be my watcher again."

Confused faces went throughout the room as Buffy stood with her head held high looking the most confident she had since she arrived in L.A.

**-England -**

Willow continued to listen to Giles under the tree they were both standing under. "Do you want to be punished?"

Willow looked even a little desperate as she replied, "I wanna be Willow."

Giles smiled and grabbed her hands, "You are. In the end, we all are who we are, no matter how much we may appear to have changed."

Willow didn't have time to react as she fell to the ground shrieking in pain. Giles tried to comfort her and hold her as he went to his knees also. He listened to though, he listened to Willow scream, "Oh, God."

Giles continued to try calm her, "Just breathe."

Willow shook her head almost crying, "I can't. God!"

Giles repeated himself, "Just breathe Willow."

Willow calmed down a little bit and stared in Giles' eyes, "What happened?"

Giles looked confused as he stared back, "What do you remember?"

Willow propped herself up with her hands on the ground, "We were talking and I felt..." With a sudden movement she takes her hands away from the ground obviously frightened again, "I felt the earth. It's all connected. It is, but it's not all good and pure and rootsy. There's deep, deep black. There's... I saw, I saw the earth , Giles. I saw it's teeth."

A look of revelation crossed Giles' face, "The hell mouth."

Willow nodded still frightened, "It's gonna open. It's gonna swallow us all."

Giles was left in complete dismay as he tried to calm one of the closest people he had to a daughter and tried to figure out what to do.


	16. On Thier Way

**-Hyperion - Lobby-**

Everyone, especially Wesley was completely confused. Wesley walked a little towards buffy, "I'm flattered Buffy but you do have Giles and you're pretty much trained."

Buffy smiled and shook her head, "No I mean you're research know it all guy."

Fred shook her head, "But we can all help with with that."

Buffy shook her head, "I wish you could but Wesley needs to do this."

Wesley couldn't figure out where this was going, "Just explain yourself buffy."

Buffy smiled, "Do you still have your watcher diaries that you kept about me and Faith?"

Wesley nodded, "Of course."

Buffy nodded, "Good because we're going through them. You're going to tell me what we're dealing with."

Wesley still couldn't believe it, "How are my diaries suppossed to help?"

Buffy shrugged, "I do the dreaming. I saw another girl die by the same robed figures, Drusilla tells me beneath you it devours and when this girl fell her arm looked like she was reaching out to a book. When I looked at the book it had your apartment number on it."

Angel sighed, "How can you be so sure it's the watcher diaries?"

Buffy smiled, "In this dream the girl put up a hell of a fight so we can probably make the assumption they're slayer's in training or..."

Wesley finished her sentence, "Potentials."

Buffy nodded, "If I'm right and they are potentials it shows why she was reaching for Wesley's diaries. The last thing a slayer thinks of before she dies is her watcher."

Xander looked up surprised, "Really?"

Buffy nodded, "Yeah."

Xander sighed, "I always thought for you it would be Angel or Spike the last time. Even Riley..."

Buffy smiled, "The watcher to a slayer bond is something no one can break, even if I don't show it too often Wesley."

Wesley smiled, "Well I was only your watcher for a period of a few weeks which I messed up pretty badly."

Buffy sighed, "It wasn't completely bad if you kept a record of all your thoughts. I need to see those diaries."

Wesley shook his head, "Do you have to read them? I mean I wrote stuff and back then you and I weren't exactly..."

Buffy smiled, "Don't worry I won't read them but I'm coming with you to go get them."

Wesley nodded and grabbed a coat, "Good. I've been meaning to stop by my place."

Xander sighed, "What do you want us to do?"

Buffy shrugged when she reached the door, "Sleep...relax... maybe you guys can have that welcome back Angel party."

Dawn sighed, "Well there's another day I don't get trained. I think you did this purposely."

Buffy nodded, "Yep. I paid Dru to send me dreams just so I can see a bunch of girls die and I paid Conner to drop Angel at the bottom of the ocean just so I can come to L.A. I did all of this just so I didn't have to train you anymore."

Dawn shook her head, "You don't have to be so damn sarcastic."

Buffy closed her eyes for a few seconds to control her temper and when she opened them she looked at Angel, "Do you want to train her? Just until I get back."

Dawn looked at Angel already bursting with happiness. Angel smiled back at buffy, "Yeah sure."

Buffy nodded, "Cool. Watch her right hook."

Angel smiled back, "I think I can take it."

Dawn stood up right in front of Angel, "I don't know. I mean I knocked Buffy down with one hit."

Buffy sighed and opened the door. Wesley walked out first without a goodbye and buffy smiled at Xander, "You going to be okay here?"

Xander shrugged, "As long as I can make fun of them all."

Buffy smiled and realized something, "Can you do me a favor?" Xander nodded, "Check on Willow. We haven't phoned in like a week. Something's starting to worry me."

Xander smiled sincerely, "You got it. Now get to work."

Buffy blew him a kiss, "Bye sweetie."

With that she shut the door. Dawn stuck her tongue out at Xander, "She loves you more then me."

Xander shrugged, "What can i say. I knew she would finally open up and see my charms."

Dawn shook her head and looked back at Angel, "I'll go change."

Angel nodded and looked back at xander, "Why is she so excited to be trained?"

Xander sighed, "Because she's jealous. We all get to protect buffy why can't she sort of deal."

Angel nodded and looked beside him at Conner, "You want to come?"

Conner smiled and jumped at the chance to see Dawn again, "Sure."

Fred smiled up at Gunn, "We finally get one of our free days."

Gunn nodded and looks at Angel, "Do you think you're really going to need us today?"

Angel shook his head, "Not until after sunset and even then we're going to see Dru again."

Gunn smiled and grabbed Fred's hand, "We're going to go out for a while then."

Fred giggled a little bit, "Date time."

Gunn guided her up the stairs to get ready for their day. Xander finished the last bit of his coffee and smiled at Angel, "It's nice isn't it. To date someone without drama."

Angel shrugged, "I really wouldn't know."

Xander nodded, "Should of known I was asking the wrong person." He stared at Cordelia now who had been pretty quiet, "So Cordy, you want to spend the day with an ex-boyfriend?"

Cordelia looked at Angel and then smiled at Xander, "I'll be ready in about an hour."

Xander nodded and stood up. After Cordelia was out the door and on her way to her apartment for clothes Xander smiled at Angel, "I'm making a long distance phone call to Englnd."

Angel nodded, "I say hi to Willow."

Xander nodded and assoon as he walked to the phone Dawn came running down the stairs. She stopped right in front of Angel, "Ready to get my ass kicked."

Conner shrugged, "You look like you can handle yourself."

Angel wasn't sure whst to make of that so he smiled, "To the training room then."

Soon the lobby was completely empty with the exception of Xander on the phone at the desk.

**-Xander's Car-**

Wesley was already scared of buffy's driving as she switched lanes without signaling and sped to all the directions he gave her. Wesley now regretted not driving. "You drive pretty unique buffy Summers."

Buffy smiled, "You can say it. I'm a maniac on the road."

Wesley nodded, "So, you really think this is the way to go?"

Buffy shrugged and made a sharp right turn, "I know it doesn't explain Drusilla but it's possible that these robe people are trying to kill potentials."

Suddenly something clicked in Wesley's brain, "Buffy drive faster. I think I know what we're looking for now."

Buffy smiled and if possible drove faster then she was before.

**-Hyperion - Lobby-**

Xander stared speechless at the wall in front of him. He was on the phone with Giles who had just told him something he couldn't believe. "Are you sure Giles?"

Giles sighed, "I'm positive Xander. Willow felt it through the ground."

Xander kicked the desk in front of him, "So the hell mouth's gonna open, Drusilla's sending buffy dreams about a bunch of potential slayers dying and we don't know how to explain any of them." Giles stayed silent for a while, "Giles, you still there."

Giles cleared his throat, "Yes of course. I may have a few answers but I'll have to look around. In the meantime i think it's best Willow come home."

Xander had another look of shock flow over his face, "She's coming home?"

"I think it's best. She's stable now Xander and..."

Xander shook his head, "It's not that. It's just I haven't seen her in a few months. That's the longest we've been away from each other out of all the time we've known each other."

Giles smiled, "So this is good news then?"

Xander actually shook his head, "Actually Giles, no. I mean we're not in Sunnydale. We're in L.A. working out the Drusilla thing."

Giles nodded, "So do you want her on a plane to L.A. or to Sunnydale?"

Xander shrugged, "I don't know. You're going to have to speak to the boss."

Giles nodded, "Is she there?"

"No. She's out with Wesley looking at watcher diaries."

Giles tried to hide the dissappointment in his voice, "Oh. Well have her call me as soon as she get's in. Don't alarm Dawn though, this might be nothing."

Xander smiled, "The hell mouth's opening, I think it's something."

Giles nodded, "Well I'll speak to you later."

Xander nodded and got a little emotional for a second, "Tell Willow I love her."

Giles nodded, "I will, I promise."

Xander nodded before he hung up the phone. He walked to the couch until he realized Cordy was coming back to hang with him. Once he realized he was still in pajamas he ran upstairs. Now the Lobby was completely empty.

**-Hyperion - Training Room-**

Angel lay flat on the floor as Dawn and Conner stood over him. Dawn looked a little worried, "I'm so sorry. I mean buffy did warn you."

Angel slowly nodded, "I'm fine Dawn. You do have a hell of a right hook though."

Conner smiled, "Impressive."

Dawn nodded, "Buffy's sister. Some of the slayer crap must of been passed down since the monks made me out of her."

Angel sat up a little bit as he stared at Dawn with curiousity, "What do you mean made you out of her?"

Dawn looked shocked, "You mean buffy didn't tell you?" When Angel shook his head Dawn continued, "Long story short... These monks made me out of buffy and sent me to her because they had to make sure I was safe. They created everyone's memories and mine. I used to be a key that opened a portal to every single hell dimension in the world. Only my blood would close the portal and that's how Buffy died."

Angel nodded still shocked, "Wow. So all those times I actually went to L.A..."

Dawn shook her head, "They feel like they happened but the only real stuff is everything that happened after I came to Sunnydale."

Conner finally spoke, "So you're technically only two and a few months." Dawn nodded and Conner smiled, "I'm only a few months old in this world."

Dawn helped Angel up as she stared into Conner's eyes, "Well then maybe we were suppossed to meet. You know having something in common with someone else usually makes it easy to talk to them."

Conner nodded, "I'm gettin' that."

Angel looked back and forth betwen them and finally spoke, "Let's try that again."

Dawn smiled and got into position. Now Angel was left of thoughts containing the possibility of Dawn and Conner.


	17. This Is Normal

**-Wesley's Place-**

When they got into Wesley's place Wesley told Buffy where to look for the diaries while he went to go take a quick shower and to change. Buffy started going through a bunch of boxes and narrowed the search down to the last box. When she looked throuh it she found four full books of the smallest writing ever. She couldn't believe how much Wesley wrote in the little time he was there. She didn't want to start looking through them now because she told Wesley she wouldn't so while she waited she started to really look around the place. Then just like the first time she was there she was drawn to the closet with the bars. It wasn't even just the fact Wesley had bars in his closet, it was the bars in general. They gave her a feeling she couldn't figure out. She knelt down and was about to touch them until Wesley walked out.

He saw Buffy eyeing the closet and sighed, "That's where i kept justine."

Buffy stood up and hid the feeling she just had, "It's cool. I'm not a stranger to the light going dark for a while."

Wesley shrugged, "What if it's not for a while Buffy? What if once the light is out it stays out?"

Buffy walked closer to him, "Wesley, if your light was out you wouldn't be standing in front of me trying to help me save me, slayers and possibly the world. I know you want your friend's approval again but I can't help you if you won't admit it. You don't even have to say it out loud because i know you have two choices in your head right now. You can turn out the light or brighten it. Neither is going to happen if all you can do is stand there and think this is useless."

Wesley actually smiled, "Once again, the slayer has surpassed the watcher."

Buffy nodded, "Yeah well, speechy people have a tendency to rub off on me."

Wesley nodded and sighed while he searched for a different topic so he could change the conversation, "So you found the books?"

Buffy nodded, "Oh yeah. All four. You wrote a little too much for the little time you were in Sunnydale. How much did you hate me? Or how much did you love Cordelia?"

Wesley shook his head and grabbed the books Buffy had picked up, "We should get back to the hotel."

Buffy nodded and smiled at Wesley while swaying the keys, "You want me to drive?"

**-Hyperion-**

When Gunn and Fred walked down the stairs all ready for the day out they stopped at the lobby. They looked at each other and Fred gripped his hand, "Where'd everybody go?"

Gunn smiled and started leading her out the door, "Maybe people finally found dates, like us."

Fred shook her head and followed her Charles out.

**-Training Room-**

Dawn was in the midst of taking her break when she heard the main door close. She stared at Angel, "What was that?"

Angel shrugged, "Probably Gunn and fred or Xander and Cordy."

Dawn nodded and took a sip of her water totally out of breath. She sat down next to Angel and Conner, "So you and buffy used to train like this? All the time?"

Angel nodded, "Yeah. She was never much for the bag or that wooden thing Giles used."

Dawn grinned from ear to ear, "Don't I know it. The only thing she showed me was basics before she let me patrol. Experience is her thing."

Angel nodded, "Yeah."

Dawn sighed and stood up, "You ready for another round?"

A woman's voice sounded from the door, "That won't be necessary."

Dawn turned around a little whiny, "Did you have to interrupt? I was so sure I could beet him this time."

Buffy shook her head, "You couldn't beet Angel if your life depended on it Dawnie." She thought about it for a while, "Which we should change, just in case."

Angel stood up and smiled at the enterence of buffy, "Yeah, good plan. In case I go evil."

Buffy nodded and turned to Angel, "Wow, I haven't seen you in workout mode for a long time. You still look the same."

Angel half smiled, "Yeah, well, some things never change."

That's when Wesley entered the room followed by Cordelia, "Seriously Cordy, i don't know where he is."

Buffy sighed at the broken moment between her and Angel before turning around to face Cordelia who had obviously returned, "Who you looking for?"

Cordelia smiled, "Xander."

Buffy winked at Dawn when replying, "Check in front of the mirror. He doesn't look it but he takes longer to get ready then I...you do."

She nodded and walked out of the room after giving Angel a once over which buffy reluctantly picked up on. Angel noticed her obvious discomfort so he changed the subject instantly, "Did you guys find what you were looking for?"

Buffy nodded and Wesley held up the diaries, "We're going to have to read them to know what we found, if my hunch is right."

Dawn sighed, "Looks like training's out and research is in."

Buffy instantly sounded irritated, "Dawn, not now. We haven't needed to do any of this research stuff all summer and it would be really nice if I could say I found something and you not complain about something else."

Dawn looked instantly mad, "Are you serious? You're accusing me of being the downer? All you do is work now, even if you're training me."

Buffy smiled sarcastically, "Maybe because there's more important things going on then what you want."

Dawn walked right up to buffy so she was in the slayer's face, "How about nothing I want matters? This is all you are now buffy, the slayer and nothing else."

Buffy shook her head, "I can't believe this. All of high school I was ragged on about how I should take slaying more seriously and now that I'm older I'm being told to take it less seriously. Pick one Dawn, do you want a mom or a slayer?" Dawn went speechless so buffy calmed her voice down and spoke to everyone, "Start research on the diaries. I need a shower."

Before Dawn or anyone could say anything Buffy was out the door. Wesley sighed, "Well, looks like a long night."

Angel nodded and stared at him, "Set the books up in the lobby. We all need to get cleaned up."

Dawn shrugged, "Buffy's probably hogging the shower."

For the first time Conner actually spoke up, "You know if you don't start looking at what your sister really is there's going to come a day when she's not there Dawn. Think about how bad you're going to feel about what you just said."

Dawn couldn't help but get defensive, "You know I have lost her before right?"

Conner nodded and started walking towards the door, "Yeah and she came back. One of these days she's not going to come back. Nobody ever understands that until they lose someone."

With a quick glance to Angel Conner was out the doors. Dawn looked down awkwardly until Angel walked up behind her, "Don't worry Dawnie, he just doesn't understand the sister thing."

Dawn nodded and then looked up to Angel, "Where did he go?"

Angel shrugged, "Who knows? He can take care of himself though and he's always around when we need him."

Dawn nodded and quickly changed the subject, "Well then I'll be in the kitchen. I'm starved."

It was silent until Dawn was out of the room. Wesley cleared his throat and was about to leave too until Angel sat down again and started to speak, "You and Buffy talk about Conner?"

Wesley nodded, "We did. She has a gift of making people feel better."

Angel agreed, "Yeah well..." Wesley was about to leave again until Angel spoke again, "You know this is really hard for me to say."

Wesley only nodded again, "Yes well, it would help if I knew what you were trying to say."

"Despite our current demon problem things turned out okay...with Conner. I think most of my anger came with the fact I blamed you for him hating me."

Wesley looked a little confused, "Okay. I thought it was because I stole him."

Angel clenched his fists to hide his anger, "My point is the fact things turned out okay makes it somewhat easier for me to put all of this in the past. I'm never going to forget what happened and wheather you want to hear it or not we're on okay ground."

Despite the fact Wesley didn't want to smile he did. "Okay then. You might change your mind when you read about how much i hated you and buffy back in Sunnydale."

Angel smiled when he also didn't want to, "Don't worry we all probably hated you a little more."

Wesley nodded, "Fair enough."

Angel nodded and after a small silence Wesley did finally leave. Angel un-clenched his fists and actually smiled. Things seemed to be going back to normal in some ways ignoring the demons and girls dying.

**-Buffy's Room - 20 Minutes Later-**

Buffy finally got out of the shower and walked into the room she shared with Xander while using a towel to dry her hair. When she opened the door she jumped and dropped the towel because she saw Conner just sitting on the bed. When Buffy calmed down she picked up the towel and walked over to sit beside him. She smiled, "What's going on?"

Conner just shrugged, "I like being around you."

Buffy's smile widened, "I like being around you too."

After the silence started Buffy stood up and walked to her bag for a brush. Conner sighed and made conversation, "I like your sister but you two are so different."

Buffy nodded and walked back to sit with him on the bed, "Yeah well, Dawn hasn't had to save the world since she was sixteen so she doesn't know so much about what it's like on my side of the world. It's a good thing really, to be attached to the normal way of doing things. It just get's annoying sometimes."

Conner nodded, "What do you mean normal way of doing things?"

Buffy shrugged, "Like going to movies, the mall, dating, school, hanging out with friends and she still thinks she can save the world at the same time."

"Why shouldn't she think like that? I would give anything to have grown up here."

Buffy thought about her answer for a few seconds, "I used to think it was possible, to have the normal life and still be the slayer but I grew up. Even when I was dating Angel I always pictured him as a normal boyfriend but I was kidding myself. My life belongs in the shadows with demons and darkness. That whole normal life thing though is good for Dawn. She shouldn't have been dragged into this world."

Conner wrapped his hand around Buffy's, "You're just a girl Buffy, don't let anyone tell you different."

Buffy smiled and let a happy tear fall out of the corner of her eye, "For someone who wasn't around too many girls you sure are a sweet talker."

Conner smiled, "Probably something I got from my father."

Buffy giggled a little, "That's the first time I've seen you smile when you mentioned Angel." Conner just nodded so buffy continued, "So how's that going anyway? You and Angel."

Conner shrugged, "I don't want to kill him anymore."

Buffy moved her hand from Conner's and petted his head, "It's going to take some time. I promise everything will be fine eventually."

Conner nodded, "I believe you." Buffy smiled and stood up to put away her brush. Conner stood also as he continued, "What about you? How are thing's going?"

Buffy stood frozen still, "I'll be fine eventually. It's not L.A. I'm worried about, it's Sunnydale."

"When do you go back?"

Buffy shrugged, "Probably tonight or tomorrow if we don't find anything but if we do find something then a little longer then that. Either way I'll be gone in less then a week." When Conner went silent buffy stared and felt important knowing he was saddened, "You could always call me or visit sometime."

Conner nodded, "Yeah."

Buffy had to lighten the mood so she smiled, "We should do something non slay-like before I leave. Like a movie."

Conner looked a little scared, "Last time Angel brought me to a drive-in we were attacked."

Buffy smiled, "Well I'm talking movie theatre. Entirely different."

Conner smiled, "We can go now."

Buffy shook her head, "I have to get to work on slayer stuff but if you want to do the whole normal thing I won't blame you."

Conner shrugged, "I've never really done the whole normal thing."

Buffy was instantly pitiful but brightened as an idea popped into her head. The slayer grabbed her purse and then she grabbed Conner's hand and started running out of the room as fast as she could dragging Conner behind her.

**-Lobby-**

Angel, Wesley and Dawn sat around the table all looking extremely bored. Angel finally spoke, "How long is she going to take?"

Dawn smiled, "Twenty minute shower plus no blow dryer, this waiting thing is to be expected."

Wesley was about to chime in but Buffy and Conner suddenly came running down the stairs. Buffy ignored Angel's surprise and walked right up to Dawn. Letting go of Conner's hand she pulled out her credit card and handed it to Dawn, "Look Dawnie, I'm sorry about before but I need a favor."

Dawn looked curious, "What?"

Buffy winked at Conner and then stared back at Dawn, "I want you to take Conner out. The movies and maybe dinner. Plus you and me can't come to L.A. and not shop."

Dawn was suddenly excited, "Oh my god, you're serious." She looked at Conner, "She must of totally went all normal life on you huh?"

Conner smiled because his answer was cut off by Angel who stood up and walked so he was directly in front of Buffy. Pulling her a little ways away from everybody he finally spoke, "You're sending them to the mall? Now?"

Buffy smiled, "Come on Angel, they're teenagers. Conner knows how to take care of himself and it would be nice if he found out that this whole world isn't demons and darkness. Plus he thinks my sister is cool."

Angel shook his head, "Since when did you and my son get friendly?"

Buffy didn't want to lie so after a glance at Conner she stared at Angel and then to the ground, "When I said I went to go see my dad I actually went to the beach."

Suddenly it was clear in Angel's head, "You're the reason he came back."

Buffy shrugged, "Possibly."

Angel was still trying to understand, "What did you say?"

"Told him a few stories. He meant everything he said though Angel, I have no doubt. He was just really confused a...and..."

Angel cut her off, "I know buffy. You still didn't have to lie to me."

"Would you have believed him if I didn't?" Angel thought about it for a second and understood why buffy lied but now he had to decide wheather to be angry or grateful. Buffy couldn't stand the silence so she spoke again, "So can we let them go to the mall?"

Angel sighed, "Fine." They walked back to Conner and Dawn, "Just be careful."

Buffy smiled and looked at Dawn, "You know the rules Dawnie. Nothing too pricy but still fancy, buy something for your companion and buy something for me."

Dawn nodded, "I couldn't forget if I tried."

Buffy smiled and watched Dawn and Conner walk to the doors. When they were done putting on their shoes they were about to leave until Buffy giggled, "Oh and Dawn, try not to steal anything. I'd like to take you somewhere."

Dawn laughed sarcastically, "No more clepto but if we get kicked out of any stores it's because of your reputation not mine."

Buffy sighed, "I was 15."

Dawn nodded and opened the door, "So was I."

Buffy smiled and watched her sister walk out the door. Conner looked at Angel, "Do we have to have a whole laughing story right now?"

Angel shook his head, "No. Ruins the whole cool guy image."

Conner nodded and looked at buffy. After winking he smiled, "Thanks."

Buffy sighed, "Your welcome. We'll do our whole night thing later but please leave now."

Conner smiled and walked out the door. Angel looked at buffy and wasn't sure what to say so he started by thinking out loud, "So you come here and save my life, you lie to me about going to see my son, you start a whole Cordy conversation and get out of it, you just walked out of the other emotional conversation and now you're standing there like nothing you did was wrong."

Buffy shrugged, "Everything I do is justified in my own brain. You used to be smart in buffyworld."

Angel shook his head and looked down, "Things change, people grow up."

Buffy couldn't believe what he just said, "Did you just call me immature? How come everytime we fight you call me immature?"

Angel sighed and walked away to sit down, "I didn't mean..."

"You sure as hell did mean to."

Wesley finally stood up and intervined, "Please stop it. It's been a long time since I have had to understand you two and I don't much feel like trying right now. Plus we have girls dying, books to go through and a vampire we have to plan on seeing. We don't have time for your little fight now."

Both heroes looked down obviously embarassed. Murmered apologies were said but the first word came from buffy, "You know what Wes, you didn't even want me to read them and your writing is small so I'm going to go make soemthing to eat."

Despite the dissappointment Wesley smiled, "You cook?"

Buffy shrugged, "I do have some woman in me."

Wesley sighed, "Fine, but I don't know what I'm looking for."

"Start from your most recent entries, so when faith was evil entries and then work your way backwards. If it's something important it was probably close to the end of the year."

Wesley sat down, "How do you know there's something in here?"

Buffy started walking towards the kitchen while answering, "Just call it a slayer's intuition. Now please start looking, I have some food to cook."

When she was out of sight Angel sat down beside Wesley, "I pissed her off didn't I?"

Wesley smiled, "Well you must be excellent at apology speeches by now."

Angel grabbed the first book he saw and opened it to the back. He sighed when he read the last sentence aloud, "I fear the relationship between this vampire and Buffy will end but all will end well. A match that should never have been thrown together for if it hadn't we wouldn't be facing death in not more then a few hours."

Wesley looked as uncomfortable a spossible as he used his book to cover his face, "Well, please remember this was a long time ago."

Angel nodded and continued reading. After a smile he stared at Wesley, "This is going to be interesting."


	18. First Step To SUnnydale

**-Lobby-**

They had been reading for almost half an hour when Cordelia and Xander walked into the room yelling at each other. "I can't believe you and I thought we could spend a whole day together Xander Harris."

Xander sighed and stopped in the middle of the room, "Maybe we thought that because we actually used to date it would be easier to be nice to each other but nope, you still have that controlling attitude."

Cordelia shook her head, "Oh no way you are putting today on me."

"You started it."

Cordelia was gripping her purse like her life depended on it, "You threw that first spoonfull!"

Angel and Wesley were enticed by the argument but Angel finally stood and interrupted, "Guys! Calm down. What happened?"

Xander was quick to answer first, "Cordelia got us kicked out of a resteraunt."

Cordelia slugged him with her purse, "No, you got us kicked out of the resteraunt."

Xander turned to face her again, "You're the one who started yelling."

Cordelia nodded, "Yeah, but you're the immature one who yelled food fight before retaliating."

Before Xander could say his come back Wesley stood and closed his book, "Please calm down children."

Xander and Cordelia glared at each other for a few seconds before sighing and turning towards Angel and Wesley. After another couple of seconds that felt like hours had passed Xander finally spoke, "What are you guys doing?"

Wesley answered him, "Research."

Cordelia looked around the hotel, "Where is everybody?"

Angel answered her, "Buffy thought it was best that Conner and Dawn go shopping, Fred and Gunn are out on a date and we thought you two were spending the day together."

"Where's buffy?"

Wesley pointed to the kitchen, "She's cooking."

Xander shook his head and kicked the air, "Why would you let her do that? Oh god I hope she doesn't make a thanksgiving Dinner. I hope you guys don't have a lot of food to cook." He glared at Angel now, "How did you manage to piss her off this time?"

Angel tried to look insulted but instead went speechless. Wesley answered for him, "There was a small argument about Buffyworld."

Xander shook his head and started walking toward the kitchen, "Oh no, you two better hope she didn't choose to try and incorporate everything you have stocked int he kitchen."

In seconds he was gone and Cordelia sighed, "You know when we were dating I used to be so jealous of how fast he would run to Buffy's side and lengths he would go to just to make her smile but now..." After seeing the looks on both guys faces she sighed, "...I'm still jealous."

She shook her head and Wesley sat back down, "I wouldn't worry about it. The buffy and Xander relationship is only one of friendship, believe me I know."

Angel looked curious now, "How do you know?"

Wesley shrugged, "I just know."

Cordelia looked a little inquisitive now, "You wouldn't happen to want more then a friendship with buffy would you?"

Wesley slammed his book shut, "Cordelia please!"

Cordelia threw her hands up and justified her statement, "Well, you two have been auwfully close. The second she showed up you two were chatty and secretive."

Wesley was already annoyed, "You're highly underestimating the watcher/slayer relationship."

Angel started getting a little squirmy from being jealous as he realized Cordy had been right. Wesley and his slayer were getting a little close and now he was suddenly very interested int he rest of this conversation. Cordelia also defenitely didn't believe him, "Yeah right. Giles was always her actual watcher Wesley, and plus it's not like you two were ever close."

Wesley stared Cordelia in the eye now, "Sometimes people grow up Cordelia, you should try it sometime. Also Giles hasn't been in her life for a while."

Cordelia didn't have time to be insulted because they were interrupted by Xander pushing Buffy out of the kitchen. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO COOK?"

Buffy sighed and pushed Xander away, "I was bored."

Xander still looked annoyed, "You were about to cook fries, maccaroni and cheese only to add to the already made concoction of your on the stove. You Buffy Summers are good at a lot of things but you have to face the fact that you miss, do not know how to cook in proportion!"

"I do so know how to cook in proportion."

Xander grabbed Buffy by the shoulders, "Are you kidding? You admitted to always cooking for too many people last week. Normally you don't even like to cook. Now what set you off?"

Buffy glared at Angel who was avoiding her gaze, "Nothing set me off. I guess it was just my immature ways."

Angel eyed her again, "I did not mean to call you immature but now that you mention it, you are acting a little..."

Xander sighed, "Don't finish that sentence."

Wesley shook his head, "You are now screwed."

Even Cordelia added her piece, "Should think before you talk."

Before Angel could process their statements buffy turned fully to face him obviously mad, "Oh no, I am so not acting immature. How could you even..."

Xander stepped in front of her, "No Buffy, you are not going to say something you are going to whine about later. You are going to walk away with me and pre-occupy yourself by calling Giles. He has to talk to you about Willow and he thinks he knows what's going on with the dead girls."

Buffy glared at Angel for a few more seconds before walking to the lobby desk for the phone. Xander turned around to face Angel when Buffy was out of sight, "Do you know which apology you're going to use this time?"

Angel shook his head and watched Xander walk away towards Buffy. Wesley looked over to him, "Well I'd answer his question if you want to talk to her again."

**-At The Lobby Desk-**

Buffy had dialed the number and was waiting for Giles to answer. It took three rings until the slayer ehard a farmiliar voice, "Hello."

"Giles, hey. It's Buffy."

Giles sounded pleased, "Hello. I've been waiting for your call."

Buffy shrugged, "There's a lot going on here."

"I would think so. Xander filled me in earlier. I may have a solution but I don't know all the facts yet."

Buffy threw herself up on the desk, "Wesley and I might have found one too but it's far-fetched."

Giles hid his envy, "That's great."

"So what did you find?"

Giles stuttered, "N...Not a lot. I...Uh...think it's best to wait until I know the facts. My urgency is Willow though."

Buffy was instantly worried, "What's wrong? Did something happen to her?"

"No, nothing like that. Earlier today she saw the hellmouth opening."

Buffy shook her head, "You've got to be kidding me. Upon everything else we have going on I have to deal with the Hellmouth."

Giles tried to calm her down, "Buffy, you're strong, I know you can handle it. Are you almost finished in L.A?"

Buffy nodded and sighed, "Yeah. We just have to talk to Drusilla and pending her answers we go home tomorrow or in a few weeks. I'm starting to think we should just take Dru to Sunnydale with us."

"Good plan."

Buffy got tot he real question now, "So, is Willow coming home now?"

"Yes actually. I take it I get a plane ticket to Sunnydale then?"

Buffy nodded, "You'd be right. Tell her I love her, I look forward to seeing her and I'll fill you in on all the details when I can."

Giles agreed, "Alright buffy. I'll talk to you later."

"Goodbye Giles."

Both phone lines clicked and Buffy stood like a statue. Xander looked a little worried, "Buffy, you okay?"

Buffy stared at him with a scary cold face, "Every single night I see another potential die..." Her voice got louder as she continued, "...Drusilla is messing with my mind..." Angel, Wesley and Cordelia started to make their way towards the freaking Buffy, "...My best friend is coming home and we don't know how to act around her, Spike is apparently insane in a basement, The hellmouth is going to open yet again and the worst part is we have absolutely nothing! This world is so going to end."

Xander grabbed her shoulder, "Listen to me Buffy, It's not going to end. There's a lot to handle sure but we have been through so much more then this."

Buffy sounded just as stern and loud as before, "Not all at once Xander. You know I hate to ask for any kind of help or admit that I'm not strong enough but I can't do this alone."

Xander actually smiled behind Buffy at Angel, "You're not alone this time Buffy, You never were. I just need you to calm down and we'll work this out."

Buffy nodded and slowly her tension decreased. She turned around to face Angel and didn't give anyone a chance to comment on her breakdown, "The hellmouth is going to open. Willow felt it."

Cordelia sighed, "Jesus."

Buffy didn't let her go on and continued to stare at Angel. She rolled both her hand sinto tight fists to show she obviously didn't like what she was about to do. "Willow's on her way back to Sunnydale so we have to be there in the next three days."

Angel understodo what she was asking but Wesley didn't, "What about Drusilla?"

Buffy finished speaking to Angel, "I wouldn't ask if I didn't need to but could you come back to Sunnydale with me...with us? I need your help and I'll never be able to get Dru to come back by myself."

Cordelia was already on the 'NO' side, "Are you kidding? We can't just pick up and go. I mean we have lives here and we have reasons to stay."

Wesley shook his head and couldn't believe Cordelia's insensetivity but he understood her jealousy as he smiled and spoke up, "I'm in."

Buffy nodded but she wasn't curious about Wesley because she knew whatever Angel said everyone would follow. Angel was having trouble dealing with the hurt he was feeling from the fact that he didn't know why it was so hard for Buffy to ask him for help. He always told her and made it obvious he was there for her even if they weren't together but it was suddenly becoming painfully clear how much he had hurt her the day he left. He didn't mean to make it seem like he never wanted to see her again, he didn't mean to make it seem like he wanted out of her life forever and he defenitely didn't mean to make the love of his life think that he wouldn't help her in the worst of times.

Despite his confused feelings for both woman he needed Buffy to believe that just because they weren't together, it didn't mean she couldn't depend on him so he finally spoke the answer buffy was hoping for, "Of course I'll go."

Cordelia stood in shick, "Are you kidding?"

Angel turned away from Buffy to talk to Cordelia while the slayer turned to face anywhere but at the developing romance of Cordelia and Angel, "Cordy, I understand that you don't want to go back but the world could end a few ways and that's what really matters."

Cordelia fell for the guilt trip, "Fine, but our trip is as short as posisble."

Buffy felt a pinch of pain because she actually believed that's the only reason Angel was coming to help her; the world was going to end, not because he promised he'd always be there, not because he promised she could always ask him for help and not because of their obvious history. It was at that moment Buffy thought he had made his choice. She didn't much feel like hanging around the 'happy couple' so she focussed on something else.

Buffy moved her attention to being a slayer like she always did when she hated this reality, "You guys should research. I'll be in the training room thinking up an approach plan for tonight.

Angel looked over to the slayer, "You want some company, I'm not in the mood for reading."

Buffy threw up her hand instantly, "No." She calmed down a little, "I like to work out by myself." She turned towards Xander, "You tell me when Dawn get's back, I need to talk to her."

Xander nodded, "You got it Buffster."

Buffy fake smiled, "Good. Now, get ready to go back home, we leave tonight."

Xander put a hand on her shoulder and bent into whisper in her ear, "Calm down, it will never last." He then walked away, making his way upstairs to the room he had slept in. Buffy then stared at Wesley, Angel and Cordelia, "You guys should get ready too. Don't page Gunn and Fred yet, they deserve some couple fun. After you're ready then research as much as you can. once we hit the road all research waits until we get home. Understand?"

Nods went around and Wesley smiled, "I'll be back then."

Buffy nodded, "Then, I'll be in the training room."

Buffy then walked off in her own direction leaving Angel to stare awkwardly at Cordelia and then suddenly turn his gaze towards the path Buffy use to exit the conversation. Cordelia sighed, "Looks like we've got some reading to do."

Angel couldn't leave buffy so obviously upset so he tried to be as nice to Cordelia as posisble, "Why don't you go home and get packed, I'll do the same and we'll meet back here."

Cordelia knew what he was going to do but she played stupid, "Sounds like a plan."

They watched each other until Cordelia was out of the building and then suddenly Angel's smile turned into a look of confusion. He took off in the same direction buffy did knowing they were in for one of the big soap opera talks.

**_A/N -_** _This is it guys, the next chapter begins with the Emotional, soap opera, teary eyed oh my god I need a kleenex conversation between buffy and Angel. God I love writing those! You might not need a kleenex or cry but you get the point. Anyway I hope you like the next chapter!_


	19. Hidden Words

**A/N -** _I did edit it but not that well, I am very tired and sick lately. ((Drinks my tea)) Anyway I hope you enjoy the Buffy/Angel spat moment, I know I did. Just for reassurance and so I can hear it BUFFY AND ANGEL WILL BE TOGETHER IN THE END of this fic!_

**-Hyperion Hall-**

Angel made sure it took him a few extra minutes to reach his destination. He wasn't sure how the conversation was going to start and he wasn't sure what it was going to be about this time but he knew Buffy needed to let something out. There was no way the Buffy he used to know would freak out like that so soon in the game. It also occured to him that maybe he didn't know her anymore but he quickly dismissed the thought because to him Buffy Summers was always going to be the same secretly scared, alone fragile woman he was with before. His reason for the freak out came down to her needing to let something out and he was going to find out just what that was.

**-Training Room-**

Buffy went straight to the bag without taping up her hands or changing. Her body had been begging for something to release her tension and she ran tot he first thign she knew, violence. Each time she'd hit the bag a new picture of Angel and Cordelia would pop into her head or some evil thing she had seen lately. She had no doubt that Angel and cordelia were probably curled up on one of the chairs pretending to read while really thinking about how good it felt to be close to the other. The same thought ran through her head though. If Angel had broken up with her for all these reasons what made him think all those restrictions weren't still there with Cordelia? Was it because he loved her more? Was it because she knew him better?

Just the thought made her even more angry. Her fists hit the bag harder, to the point where she didn't even know she was hitting anything while thinking. Her knuckles were red but she didn't feel anything. Buffy herself couldn't even believe she was stressing over this. It's not like she hadn't tried to move on, it's not like there wasn't other guys in her life, and it's not like she expected Angel to be alone forever, it's just that... It hurt her to think that Angel thought he had a better chance with Cordelia. It hurt her even more that Angel hadn't tried to talk to her about it. The fact he had called he rimmature and every fight before was out the window now that Cordelia and Angel were on her mind.

There was so much more going on that the slayer should be worrying about, so much she should be thinking about and yet all she could think about was Angel, he was always all she could think about. She had been so tranced out with her thoughts that she didn't even know she was punching the bag anymore.

So when Angel walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder... "Buffy!" ...she turned around and socked him extra hard in the nose.

The vampire fell back to the floor and Buffy finally realized how hard she was breathing and what she had done. She ran to kneel by his side, "Angel, I...I'm so sorry. I thought I told you that I train alone."

Angel sat up on his elbow still holding his nose witht he other hand, "I thought it was a good time to talk to you."

Buffy tried to touch his nose but he winced and she pulled back, "Oh god, I'm so sorry. You should knock or warn me while I'm training."

"I did. For like five minutes. You were a little..." He stared at the bag, "...busy."

Buffy was suddenly embarassed. She couldn't imagine what she looked like then, "In all fairness to me I told you I wanted to be alone."

Angel finally took his hand off his nose and took the hand Buffy offered to help him to get to a standing point. He continued to stare at the bag, "Why'd you want to be alone?"

Buffy shrugged, "I like to train alone and I like to train while I think. I do have to come up with a plan for Drusilla."

Angel nodded and slowly let go of buffy's hand, "That's it?"

Buffy sighed, "What do you want Angel? You said you wanted to talk to me about something."

Angel didn't even know what he was saying until the words came out, "Why was it so hard for you to ask me for help?"

Buffy couldn't give him the real reason so she shrugged, "It's hard for me to ask Xander for help. Don't take it personally."

"It sounded pretty personal to me."

Buffy shook her head, "It wasn't."

"Buffy..."

Buffy couldn't believe it, "You have a life going for you here and I didn't want to mess that up."

Angel was at least grateful for the fact he got somewhere, "I promised you I would always be there for you."

Buffy nodded and walked a little more towards the bag, "Then you left town. Then I stopped seeing you and then I stopped hearing from you. Suddenly you weren't there for me. Plus it seems like you've got a lot going on here with your son Conner and your wannaba girlfriend who just happens to be one of my old friends...kind of!"

"Buffy, just because I don't live in Sunnydale, or just because we're not together anymore it doesn't mean I wanted out of your life completely."

Buffy nodded, "I know, you just wanted me out of yours." Angel was suddenly silent and speechless, "It's so easy for you isn't it, when you're the one to take care of me, to watch me, to me help me but god forbid you feel what I do when you have all these things going on in your life and I don't get to find out about them until you're almost dead."

Angel couldn't believe what he was hearing, "I never said I wanted you out of my life. Do you know what it was like for me when you died? How it felt knowing that you weren't in this world anymore?"

Buffy started to get a little defensive now, "Of course I know. I'm the one who sent you to hell remember. You had to deal with guilt for the fact that maybe you could of done something while I was the one who had to deal with the fact that I actually killed you."

Angel was almost speechless now, "I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say a thing Angel. You're the one who wanted to talk to me and nwo that you have nothing to say I don't think there's anymore conversation that needs to be happening. I should get back to training."

When buffy pointed to the bag Angel noticed how red her knuckles were and walked close enough to buffy to grab her hand, "Why haven't you wrapped your hands?"

Buffy took her hand away, "I was lazy, now please leave."

"No. You are not going to trap yourself in here and take out everything you're not saying to me on the bag. The bag doesn't deserve that kind of pain and niether do you.

"There's nothing I'm not saying to you Angel."

Angel smiled sarcastically, "Really? I don't believe you."

"That's your problem."

Angel held in his anger and continued onward with his plan to get buffy to talk, "Oh, I must of really pissed you off if you're not even wrapping your hands. What was it Buffy? Maybe it's the fact I didn't tell you about Conner? Maybe I should of told you about Darla? Are you mad because I called you immature? Well it could be the obvious, Cordelia." Angel saw the reaction on buffy's face when he spoke the seer's name and knew instantly what had got her so mad. "It really is Cordelia isn't it?"

Buffy on the other hand was starting to get really mad, "How dare you? You can't come in here, interrupt me, bring up all these problems and then expect me to talk to you about them. Who the hell do you think you are?"

Angel looked around before sititng on a bench, "Well, I thought I was the guy that you could talk to about all these problems."

Buffy was suddenly cold, "Then you thought wrong."

"So, now you can't talk to me. I try to move on once and you go into a dramatic very violent training session which causes a giant mood change and yet you move on with a few different people and I'm supossed to act all calm and accept it."

Buffy shook her head and leaned on the bag, "You don't understand Angel. You left me so I could move on which it turns out I can't do but it's different with you."

Angel was suddenly the defensive one, "So you get to move on but I can't."

Buffy calmed the conversation down a bit after a deep breath, "It's different with you because of the reasons you left me. We stood in the sewer, you looked me in the eye and you gave me every single reason why we shouldn't be together..." She was starting to hold back tears now, "...now unless you meant it when you said you just didn't want to be with me then all those reasons and restrictions are still there with Cordelia. The only reason in this world you should be able to move on is if you don't love me like you used to. Now if you haven't noticed I still love you and I don't take rejection too well so I'm dealing with that my way."

Angel had been waiting for the truth the whole conversation and now that it was there he couldn't believe it. I guess he always knew what Buffy said was true but hearing it out loud and in Buffy's voice could of broken him. "I don't know how to answer that."

"I'm not asking you to Angel, I didn't ask for any of this conversation. You came in her hoping to find a reason for my mis-directed anger and you found it. Now I think you should talk to Cordelia before you try and cheer me up. I also think I'm done sharing my thoughts now."

Angel sighed, "Buffy, it's not that simple."

"Yes it is Angel. I still think you're the greatest thing that ever happened to me and you may love me but I'm not in your life anymore, you made sure of that. Cordelia is though and I hope with everything in me that once you guys talk you can finally be happy. The only thing left we have to talk about is how to save the world."

Angel could feel the weakness in every word buffy spoke. He knew they were hard for her to say and it was killing him that he was the cause of so much pain. He stood up from the bench still completely oblivious on what to do, looked Buffy in the eye and said the only thing he knew at that moment for sure, "I do still love you."

Buffy couldn't help but shed a few tears upon hearing the declaration. She missed hearing those words directed to her and spoken in such an angelic, soft voice. She had to be strong though, as always, "It wasn't enough for you in the past but maybe it will be enough for you in the future."

Angel didn't have time to respond because Xander came running up tot hem and stopped at the door, "Buffy, Dawn and Conner are back."

Buffy nodded and finally found the strength to look away from Angel's eyes. She smiled, "I'll see you later Angel."

She quickly walked out of the room while Xander stared at Angel. It took him a few seconds but Xander finally found the words to speak, "You know Angel, you never get over Buffy, Nobody ever does. She's an amazing woman and I think you did the right thing in leaving her all that time ago. She was so young."

Angel didn't feel like listening anymore, "Xander..."

Xander shook his head and continued, "She's grown up a lot since then and she's become an even more amazing woman. I heard about the whole almost Cordelia love confession and I couldn't believe it. Personally I still hate you and if you do confess your undying love for Cordelia Chase I have nothing to offer but thanks because then Buffy will finally be able to see me or some other guy. I don't know what you're going to do but the one thing I do know for sure is Buffy was a lot happier when you were around, she was nice, friendly and even a person but the day you left she was more slayer then human. She put up a wall no one can break but you. It's not really my place Angel to tell you which way to go but I just thought you should know, despite me being miserable for the rest of my life no matter which choice you make, the sooner you make it the better for all of us."

Xander didn't wait for a response either before walking back to the lobby. He left Angel to wallow in and ponder the thoughts he had recieved. The only thing Angel could think about was how bad he messed things up. Things were going to be awkward, people were going to be jealous and it was all his fault. It was her turn to act on instinct as he swiftly tuned towards the punching bag and delivered a kick that sent the bag flying off the hook. Suddenly he understood Buffy's dealing methods a little more.

**-Lobby-**

Buffy smiled and hugged Conner, "You have fun?"

Conner nodded, "I can't wait until we go out for fast food. I loved it."

Buffy gripped his hand, "Good. That's my second favorite part."

Conner looked at Dawn, "Thanks. I'll be upstairs in Angel's room."

Buffy nodded and watch him take off upstairs. She then stared Dawn in the eyes and guided her to a sitting position on the couch. The slayer then proceeded to fidget uncontrollably as Dawn grew more and more nervous. Dawn finally had enough and grabbed Buffy's hands, "You okay? I bought you a really nice necklace that might cheer you up."

Buffy shook her head and finally found out how to say what she wanted to, "I know you're going to hate this Dawn but I can't stress enough how important it is to consider."

"What's going on buffy?"

Buffy took a deep breath, "I think you should stay with dad for the remainder of this year."

Of course Dawn went off the railing, "Are you kidding? I wouldn't do that."

Buffy stood in front of her sister, "There's a lot going on, the world could end in three different ways if you count Willow and I looked mom in the eye and promised her I'd protect you. I'm not going to be able to do that when things get rough. Dad is back in L.A. and I think it's safest that you stay with him until all this is over with."

Dawn still couldn't believe what she was hearing, "I can't just abandon you all like that, I won't. I can help with research and...and the little small demons

Buffy sighed, "Dawn when I became the slayer it didn't mean that you did too. I'll call and update you every day and..."

"No. Buffy... Don't you want to take care of me anymore?"

Buffy wrapped her arm around Dawn's shoulders, "I do, more then anything. You know I don't like dad but I really think this is best for you. If you stay in L.A. there's a guarantee that you'll survive."

Dawn turned towards Xander who has arrived a little earlier, "Do you think I should stay in L.A?"

Xander shrugged, "We love you, so much. You're part of the family, part of the group but things are getting heavy Dawnie. There's a lot going on and plus we're riding back with Drusilla. Now if you want to ride in a car with little Miss Insano that's your decision."

Dawn stared back at buffy, "You'll come get me when this is all over right?"

Buffy hesitantly nodded, "I will."

Dawn sighed and grabbed Buffy's hand, "You're not aloud to die."

Buffy nodded and took back her hand, "So that means you'll stay with dad?" Dawn only nodded sadly, "Then go call him now, we'll drop you off before we go out for Drusilla."

Dawn made her way slowly towards the front desk as buffy threw herself onto the couch and sighed into her hands. Xander threw himself beside her and wrapped an arm around her. Buffy wrapped her hand in his, "I don't know what I would do without you."

Xander shrugged, "You'd probably still be insane and sleeping with Spike."

Buffy gripped his hand harder, "You know, Angel thinks he might love Cordelia."

Xander nodded, "I know."

"He thinks that things will change just because it's a different girl."

He nodded again, "I know"

"Sometimes I just wish I could of loved Riley."

"I know."

"Things would be so much simpler if I didn't love him."

"I know." Buffy glared at him so he smiled and actually spoke words, "You know as well as I do we can't help what the heart wants. If it was meant to be he'll come around and if it wasn't I'll always be here for you. At least if him and Cordelia do end up all coupley then you'll know you can move on."

Buffy shook he rhead and rested her head on Xander's chest, "I don't think so. I'm going to spend every relationship from here on out wondering if it should of been Angel. I'm going to need you a lot the next few weeks."

Xander smiled, "I know."

Those two sat there for a long time just enjoying the company while Angel watched with intense eyes from around the corner in the dark hallway. Although he was dying, things seemed a little more simpler under the ocean.


	20. Leaving Behind Family and LA

**_A/N -_** _Sadly I totally forgot about Lorne. Since I cant just shove him in I think I'm just going to say that he never went to Sunnydale and he's been busy makign a new club. Plus My internet is going to be wonky for the next little bit like it has before which means this update and my other stories will be the last for a while. Sighs Please review though, you know I worship them. Also I didn't really edit the last bit, sorry for mistakes._

**-Lobby - Where last Chapter Left off-**

Xander and Buffy had only been sitting in silence for a fe seconds when Dawn walked back intot he room. She stared at buffy, "Dad, wants to talk to you. It kind of sounds like no one wants me now."

Buffy stood up, "Dawnie, it's not that I don't want you..."

Dawn shook her head and was already making her way up the stairs, "Talk to dad Buffy. I need to get my clothes together."

That's when Xander stood up and pointed up the stairs, "I'll talk to Dawn and you talk to your dad."

Buffy hesitantly walked towards the front desk and picked up the phone. She took a deep breath, "Hey dad."

"Buffy, It's been a while."

Buffy nodded and held her stern tone, "Yeah, since you called and apologized for not being at moms funeral because you were busy with your new secretary in some other tropical place."

"Buffy, please."

Buffy sighed, "Look dad, I just need to know if Dawn can stay with you this year. Things are getting a little rough and if I could take care of her. I would but I think she would be safest with you."

A silence took over and right when buffy was about to speak her dad did, "Of course we can take her. Do you need any help? I could send you some money."

"No, I'm fine. I can take care of it."

Her dad sighed, "You always were one to keep to yourself. You can do everything can't you Buffy."

"I can handle myself. Now since I'm in L.A. I can drop her off tonight. Are you at the beach cabin or at the old apartment?"

"The cabin actually. Jenny likes it more."

"Whatever Jenny wants, Jenny gets."

"Don't start Buffy."

"You're right dad. I'll see you when I drop off Dawn."

Buffy didn't wait for a goodbye or a click as she slammed the phone down. She knew that leaving Dawn out of danger was the best thing to do but a part of her despised herself for leaving Dawn in the care of her dad.

**-Dawn's Room-**

She was throwing a bunch of her new clothes and old ones into the one bag she packed when Xander walked in. Dawn didn't even let him start talking before she started her rant, "I can't believe this. She' just sending me away to live with the one man she hates the most in this world. She tells me she wants to show me the world and yet she's doing everything possible to keep me out of hers."

Xander finally interrupted, "Calm down Dawn. You have to understand where she's coming from."

Dawn stopped packing and turned towards Xander, "I get it, she doesn't want me hurt. Did it ever occur to any of you that I could be very helpful?"

Xander nodded and walked to sit ont he bed, "It's not that you're not helpful Dawnie."

"Then what is it?"

Xander sighed, "Buffy doesn't want you to be helpful." At Dawns confused face Xander explained, "Buffy had the world on her shoulders since she was sixteen and despite a few laughs, a few loves, and a few good times she's been extremely alone and unhappy. The way she sees it Dawn is just because you're her sister it doesn't mean you have to have her life. We both know you loved living with your dad and you miss L.A. so Buffy's giving you your chance to see the world she can't show you. Plus, it's not like we're not going to come back for you when we all survive this."

Dawn walked over to sit next to Xander. She grabbed his hand and lent on his shoulder, "You know Xander, I don't know how Buffy or me ever lived without you."

Xander kissed Dawn's head, "Me neither."

Dawn stood back up and started packing, "Tell Willow, I'll miss her."

Xander stood and started wlaking towards the door, "She knows but I'll tell her anyway." Dawn smiled and Xander stood by the door, "I'll be downstairs. Come down when you're ready." Dawn nodded and smiled at Xander before watching him walk away.

**-Lobby-**

Buffy was back on the couch now staring at a pillow. She was so tranced out by her thoughts that she didn't even notice as Angel walked into the room. He had to sit on the pillow in front of her to get any sort of reaction. When he did sit down Buffy jumped but calmed back down.

Angel looked around the empty room until he couldn't take the silence anymore, "So, why are you making Dawn stay here?"

Buffy shrugged, "She deserves something better then the life I grew up with." When buffy turned her gaze towards Angel she sighed, "Sorry, I got all mad about the immature thing."

Angel smiled, "Here I thought I was going to be the one to apologize."

Buffy smiled back, "You're always the one. It was my turn."

Angel only agreed and the lobby was silent once again. He continued to stare at her until something popped into his head, "So you and Conner talked then?"

"Yeah, he just needed a new perspective of this world and of you."

"Really? So what kind of perspective does he have of me now?"

Buffy smiled and looked to the floor, "The human perspective."

Angel was surprised by the answer, "What?"

Buffy stared at him again, "I'm guessing things have been pretty violent since he got back so I figured if all he sees is you fighting then of course all the stuff Holtz taught him about you is going to stand out. I also figured that I know your human side pretty well so I gave him my perspective of you without the girly instincts."

Angel grabbed her hand, "Thank you."

Buffy didn't have a chance to at all humble because Cordelia walked in and sighed in annoyance, "God I hate packing." She noticed that Buffy and Angel were holding hands and started to fidget awkwardly, "Boy do I have timing."

Buffy stood up and looked outside, "Almost sunset. I still need to find a Drusilla strategy so I'll see you guys when we leave."

Buffy didn't wait for a response as she took off down some hall. Angel cursed himself before smiling at Cordy, "Hey."

Cordy dropped her bag and tried to be subtle, "Did I interrupt something?"

Angel shook his head, "No."

Buffy still stood at the corner of the hall with envy dripping out her fingernails. Cordelia actually accepted his answer and changed the subject, "Gunn and Fred aren't back yet?"

"Nope." Angel then stood up, "They should be back soon, it's almost sunset."

Cordelia nodded, "So what do we do until then?"

Angel shrugged, "We wait."

There wasn't much of a silence because that's when xander walked down the stairs. He noticed the tension and smiled, "Ladies and gentlemen, round two of awkward moments."

Angel only glared at Xander but Cordelia smiled sarcastically, "When are you going to get over the immature sarcastic moments?"

Xander shrugged and walked right up to pair, "When you learn that you can't have everything."

Cordelia couldn't retaliate because Wesley walked into the main room. He smiled, "Looks like we're all almost here."

Angel nodded, "We're just waiting on..."

Fred and Gunn burst intot he room laughing and giggling. They noticed the silence as everyone stared at them and Gunn put down his coke, "What?"

Angel took leader of course, "This whole thing we're dealing with is sort of leading to Sunnydale. We've all agreed to go back with Buffy but it's up to you if you want to come."

Fred clapped her hands, "I'm in."

Gunn nodded, "Me too. We just gotta pack."

Wesley avoided their eyes, "Hurry, we leave at sunset."

Gunn grabbed Fred's hand, "Shall we."

Fred laughed while following him up the stairs. Angel looked around, "I don't like waiting."

Conner announced himself from the top of the railing, "Where's Buffy then?"

Angel shrugged, "She's off trying to plan."

Conner avoided the stairs by hopping off the railing. He strutted down a different hall, "We'll be here in a little while."

Angel shook his head, "Conner, I don't think she wants to talk to anyone right now."

Conner just kept walking, "Are you saying that because you want to talk to her but don't know what to say or is it really true?" Angel didn't give an answer because he figured Conner knew by the way he just kept walking.

**-Hallway-**

When Buffy heard Conner was coming she quickly tried to find her way towards the kitchen. In her rush though and despite her slayer abilities she ran intot he nearest wall. She would of fell but Conner caught her, "Careful."

Buffy stood up by herself instantly, "Well, I see you're the one to come and fetch me for the late night out."

Conner shrugged, "We still have a little while before sunset."

Buffy sighe din relief, "Good, because I still need a way to get Dru to tell me what's going on."

Conner realized, "Torture always works."

Buffy shook her head, "One, violence is always a last resort. Two, Although she takes pleasure in pain she's not one for violence. She's all about mind games."

Conner smiled and looked away, "Well you're probably a hell fo a lot smarter then her."

Buffy shrugged, "Sometimes. Your dad really did a number on her, I tell you."

Conner looked up very confuse,d "What?"

Buffy cursed herself for letting the Drusilla relationship slip and slowly thought of a way to explain it, "Well... you know Angel did a few bad things when he didn't have a soul and well, Drusilla was one of those things."

"He made her a vampire?"

Buffy nodded and continued, "He uh... well, first he made her insane. He killed everybody she knew and loved before he turned her which pretty much made her isnane."

Conner couldn't hide his dissappointment, "My dad everybody."

Buffy tried to clam him down, "Conner, that's not him anymore. Believe me he regrets it so much. Drusilla is only a symbol of who he used to be and nothing more."

"So why don't we kill her?"

Buffy gave the most obvious answer, "She's the only one with answers. She's insane Conner, not stupid."

Conner smiled and nodded, "Right." Then something popped into his head, "She must of known my mother then?"

"She did. Most of Angelus' days it was him, your mom, Dru and SPike."

"Who's Spike?"

Buffy blinked for a few seconds, "A vampire in the past, just another vampire."

Although her voice was not convincing Conner accepted the answer because he also sense this vampire was a painful personf or her. So he switched subjects instantly, "How insane is she?"

Buffy giggled, "You might laugh." She then thought of soemthing, "Hey Conner, Dru's going to say a lot fo stuff because she also sees more then we do. Just do me a favor and don't believe anything until someone talks to you about the facts first."

Conner was hesitsant but finally agreed, "Fine."

Buffy wrapped her arm around him, "Alright then. Looks like it's almost sunset and showtime." They then both walked off together back towards the lobby.

**-Lobby-**

Everyone was still standing around when Conner and Buffy wlaked in. Gunn and Fred had come down while Angel smiled at the pair but came back to reality when buffy started speaking, "Where's Dawn?"

Dawn answered from the top of the stairs, "I'm here. I bought a lot of stuff today and I needed to fit it all in a bag."

Buffy nodded, "We'll go by my dads and then we'll go by the cave. Since Angel knows where we're going he can drive L.A. people while Xander can drive me and Dawn."

Angel nodded, "Let's go."

Xander raced up to grab Dawn's bag and then down again. Dawn walked as slow as posisble and only glared at Buffy as she walked out the door. Buffy kicked the wall as she watched Dawn walk out. Everyone else made their way out into the setting sun which left Buffy and Angel alone.

Buffy stared at Angel with a very stern and serious face, "You sure you're ready for this?"

Angel winked at her, "We'll get through it."

Bufyf only half smiled before walking out the door. Angel sighed knowing that being this close to the one woman who opened his eyes for the next little while was going to be EXTREMELY hard.


	21. This Is My Life

**-Hank Summer's Driveway-**

Xander and Angel pulled up side by side at pretty much the same time. buffy had called her dad from the car to let him know they were there and then everyone got out of whichever car they were in except Dawn. Hank walked out of the house as if nothing was wrong.

He walked right up to Buffy and was about to hug her until she stepped back, "Dawn has a lot of stuff."

Hank backed off and went to go grabbed Dawn's stuff int he car. Everyone sensed instantly what Buffy's relationship with her dad is like. When Hank walked in with all of Dawn's stuff, Dawn finally got out. She stood in front of Xander, "I'm gonna miss you."

Xander smiled,"Ditto Dawnie. We'll be back for you soon."

Despite her bitter attitude towards buffy she reached up to hug Xander and whispered something in his ear, "Take care of her."

Xander only hugged her back and nodded, "It's what I do."

Dawn let go, "And try and be nice to everyone else. Also, when Willow comes back make sure you're not too objective, you can get that way sometimes. Oh and uh, try not to hate Angel as much."

Angel smiled and Xander interrupted, "Okay Dawnie I promise."

Dawn then turned towards Angel and everyone from L.A specifically Angel, "Kepp them safe."

Angel nodded, "You know it."

"And don't die."

Angel smiled, "I won't."

"I'll miss you."

Angel opened his arms when she wlaked into them, "I'll miss you too."

When Angel pulled away Dawn walked over so she was directly in front of Buffy. They stayed silent but Buffy didn't like it, "Dawn I..."

Dawn wouldn't let her go further then that, "You're making a mistake. Bye Buffy."

Without a hug or futher dialogue Dawn walked up to the beach house. The second she was in she looked back once before walking out of Buffy's life. Hank looked Buffy int he eyes for a while before smiling and shutting the door. The instant the door was closed Buffy turned around and kicked the car.

Xander put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey Buffy..."

Buffy wouldn't cry but she was defenitely mad, "I can't believe she doesn't understand."

She kicked the car again and then Angel stepped up, "Buffy..."

Buffy looked up into his eyes and instantly calmed down. She wa still a little hurt but she wasn't ready to explode anymore. She took a deep breath and then everyone ewent silent. Xander looked at buffy and smiled, "This is a really fancy house, I can't believe this is your dads."

Buffy shrugged, "I used to kind of live here."

Angel remembered, "Do you remember the time when we were out here with the dog and a frisbee?"

Buffy finally smiled, "Oh yeah. It's pretty at nights."

Cordy didn't like this increasing closeness so she interrupted, "I thinkwe should get going. I don't wan tto be in Sunnydale longer then I have to." Xander looked at the ground and sighed. Cordy eyed him, "What's up with you?"

Xander looked back, "Buffy has to drive because I don't know where we're going. I could die on the trip to a beach."

Buffy socked him in the shoulder, "It's not that bad."

Xander looked surprised, "You even know you can't drive."

Buffy shook her head, "I'll just tell you where to go."

Cordelia piped in again, "At least you're crushed between a love-sick couple and a liar."

Buffy shrugged, "Fine, We can take Conner and Wesley. Happy princess?"

Cordy was insulted of course but she couldn't speak her comeback because Angel interrupted, "We should do this soon if we want to talk Dru into coming with us and get to Sunnydale."

Buffy agreed, "Alright Conner and Wesley hop in."

Everyone got into the cars except for Buffy and Angel. Buffy stopped him from moving towards his car, "Something's going to happen toniht and I don't want you to stop it unless I'm about to die. It's probably important and extremely personal." Angel only nodded and walked over to his car. Buffy took a deep breath and took her position in Xander's car. She was ready.

**-Beach-**

Everyone walked as a group towards the cave. Conner stood by Buffy as they had their own little conversation, "So she's insane you say?"

Buffy smiled, "Oh yeah. Don't underestimate her though."

Conner sighed, "I wish this part was over with. I want to see your life now."

Buffy looked into Conner's eyes, "This is my life Conner. With three different people this is my life."

Conner saw the sadness as she spoke, "That can't be true. You're so much more then this."

"How would you know?"

Conner grabbed her hand as they contiued to walk, "I saw the look in your eyes when you described a normal life."

Buffy was ready to blush, "Well then..." There was a silence but it wasn't awkward. Buffy suddenly got this childhood rush and winked at Conner, "You want to race?"

Conner couldn't resist, "Sure."

Buffy let go of his hand and they stopped walking causing everyone to stare and start to listen. "Ready, set, GO!"

Both slayer and Conner took off towards the cave leaving everyone confused. After a few seconds of tryng to realize what just happened they took off after them.

**-Few feet from the cave-**

Nobody won because seconds before reaching the cave Buffy tackled Conner and the rolled over each other finally laninding on their backs in the sand completely out of breath. Buffy sat up on her elbows still laughing. "Oh Conner, I needed that."

Conner answered her just in time for everyone to run up to them to hear what he had to say, "Things are going to get rough so just remember this moment."

Buffy smiled and kissed is head before standing up. She helped him to stand and then they had to face everyone else. Angel actually had a pleased look on his face, Wesley looked like he understood but everyone else was completely confused. Fred looked around, "What's going on?"

Buffy shrugged, "Just some Buffy/Conner bonding time."

Cordelia was obviously jealous, "Is it over, because I would like to get this over with."

Buffy sighed in annoyance and glared at Angel thinking Why did it have to be her? She let go of Conner and turned to face the enterence of the cave, "Shall we."

They all quietly walked into the giant cave. The moonlight hit it pretty nicely so there was a little light but it was still spooky dark. They didn't have to look for Dru this time because they walked far enough to find her laying on the floor laughing, "Miss Edith went to bed. She didn't want to see you after what you did."

Buffy stepped ahead of everyone else and closer to Dru, "I need some answers Dru."

Dru only giggled some more, "I know you do. So many problems, so little time. The world is ending, what a surprise but it is not my birthday."

Buffy kneeled down in front of her, "I need to know why so many potentials are dying."

Drusilla stopped giggling and sat up on her knees, "You figured out the secret. I wasn't aloud to give away the secret. It told me to send you the pictures, to show you the same pain you caused me. It's going to punish me now isn't it Buffy?"

Despite the fact Buffy knew Dru was evil she couldn't help but feel sorry. The only she couldn't do was express her pity, "I need to know who told you to send me these dreams."Drusilla stayed silent, "Please Dru."

Drusilla smiled and crawled so her face was inches away from Buffy's, "I can't spill any more secret's Buffy. She'll leave me alone of I tell you anymore."

Buffy got impatient, "Who Drusilla? I need to know who told you. She'll probably kill you anyway for letting the other secret leak out."

Drusilla started to make whiny noises. She gripped her stomach and stared at the ground. Angel finally spoke up, "She's having one of her visions."

Buffy nodded and actually grabbed Dru's hand. Suddenly Buffy was filled with a bunch of feelings. Danger, something near, not human, they're out of breath but she didn't feel fear. Before she knew it one hand gripped her chest while Buffy stared at the ground whining. Xander was about to run to her until Angel realized what was happening and stopped him.

Xander looke dpissed until Angel explained, "She's looking into Dru's vision."

Xander calmed down and backed away still worried. Slowly Dru and Buffy calmed down and buffy ripped her hand away scared. Dru lay on her back laughing while Buffy gained her composure. Angel knelt down beside her, "You okay?"

Buffy nodded, "You listened to me?"

Angel smiled, "Of course." After they shared a short smile he got back to business, "What did you see?"

Buffy could of cried as she remembered the pain of every single feeling. "I didn't see anything, I felt...There's people coming only they're not people. Dru was right, they're going to kill her and us if we don't move."

Angel halped Buffy to a standing position, "What are they and how many?"

Buffy shrugged, "I didn't see but there wasn't fear, they knew they were going to win. Must be more then 10. I don't know what they are but they're farmiliar."

Through the laughter Dru spoke, "No eyes buffy. No eyes."

Buffy ignored it because Angel spoke right after, "Wht are we going to do with her?"

Buffy look into the calming Drusilla's eyes, "We take her with us."

Dru slowly got to her feet, "I won't be alone anymore."

Buffy shook her head, "You'll always be alone Dru. At least you have Miss Edith. Now go get her, we have to get out of here before they come."

Drusilla didn't move, "You're not in control. You're so far from it that you're even lost. This will be interesting to see."

She then walked further intot he cave. Angel was about leave before Buffy stopped him, "She's going to come back." Angel nodded and then Buffy addressed everyone else, "Make your way back to the cars. I'll take Dru with me and..."

Angel instantly interrupted, "I'm not leaving you alone with her Buffy. there's pbviously something dangerous about you two being in the same place."

Buffy shrugged, "Deal. She's coming with me."

Xander raised his hand and looked around, "I'll do anything for you buffy but ever since she hit on me it's been kind of wierd."

Angel actually smiled but Buffy didn't get it, "What...?"

Cordelia laughed too, "Oh god I remember that. We were trapped and Angel was about to kill you but then Dru saved you. She wanted you to be her vampire."

Buffy smiled a little, "Fine. Dru and I will ride with Angel."

Conner showed up on the other side of her, "I'm with you."

Buffy nodded, "Fine. We can fit one more person."

Cordelia's voice echoed all too quickly, "Shotgun."

Buffy reluctantly agreed, "Fine. Now everyone else move. We don't have a lot of time."

Xander walked up to buffy, "Careful kitto. I made a promise."

Buffy nodded and she gave him a quick kiss, "You can leave as soon as everyones in the car. With the way Angel drives we'll be caught up in no time."

Xander nodded and took off as the leader towards the car. Everyone but Cordy, Conner, Angel and Buffy took off towards the car. The rest waited for Dru...


End file.
